Le Fantôme et M Potter
by Lychee
Summary: Après la dernière bataille, Severus Snape est finalement mort. Enfin non. Enfin si. Slash SS/ASP
1. Chapitre 1 : Zéro

Fic rédigée à l'occasion de la Semaine de la Fic ; détails - et chapitres en avance - sur mon LJ : http:/ lychee-ln. livejournal. com /

Titre : le Fantôme et M. Potter

Fandom : Harry Potter 1-7

Genre : général, humour, slash, SS/ASP

Rating : R

Résumé : après la dernière bataille, Severus Snape est mort. Enfin non. Enfin si.

Disclaimer : les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai aucune prétention monétaire sur ce qui va suivre.

Notes : il a fallu trois éléments déclencheurs à cette fic. _The Ghost and Mrs. Muir_, l'un des deux seuls films à m'avoir jamais fait pleurer. La lecture de quelques fics qui se déroulaient sur plusieurs dizaines d'années et qui étaient trop classes. Benedict Cumberbatch qui prêtera ici 99% de son physique à Albus Severus Potter.

Et la petite étincelle : comment ne pas écrire une fic sur un personnage qui s'appelle Albus Severus Potter ? o_O

**Le Fantôme et M. Potter**

**Chapitre I – Zéro**

**Mai 1998**

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se sentit mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis bien longtemps. Depuis des années, peut-être. Comme si quelqu'un venait de lui ôter de sur les épaules tout le poids du monde, ou du moins le poids d'un monde sorcier menacé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'efforçait, lui, Severus Snape, de préserver malgré tout.

Bref, il sentait léger, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, mais un peu perturbant. (Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti léger.)

Puis son esprit paranoïaque reprit le dessus et il se redressa brusquement.

Il se trouvait sur son lit, dans sa chambre de Poudlard, constata-t-il. Ce qui était encore plus étrange puisque le dernier souvenir qu'il conservait était celui de Nagini lui plantant ses crochets aiguisés et dégoulinant de poison dans la nuque. Un souvenir dont il se serait bien passé, par ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas normal, songea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Plusieurs choses n'étaient pas normales. D'abord, il devrait être mort, et si quelqu'un était parvenu à élaboré un antipoison, que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôpital ? Ou à l'infirmerie, si la bataille faisait encore rage ?

Plus important, lui rappela une partie de son esprit, une partie qui s'était battue, épuisée, pendant des mois et même des années, une partie qui paraissait atrocement plus petite qu'elle ne l'avait longtemps été, mais qui était toujours là, comme si elle voulait être certaine que tout était terminé plus important, Voldemort avait-il été vaincu ?

Son esprit logique inclinait vers le oui – pourquoi serait-il vivant dans le cas contraire ? Son pessimisme indécrottable inclinait vers le non – quelque chose allait forcément lui tomber sur le paletot.

Puis tous ses esprits, petites voix et mauvaises habitudes se turent en avisant la main qu'il avait levée afin de se frotter les yeux.

Une main transparente. Une main brumeuse au travers de laquelle on voyait sans aucun doute possible.

Une main de fantôme.

###

Par la grâce de Merlin, fut sa première pensée accablée. Merlin aille se faire enculer, songea-t-il ensuite. Il oscilla quelques instants entre l'incrédulité, l'épuisement et la colère, puis, l'incrédulité se justifiant de moins en moins – il était bien un enculé de fantôme, constata-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'au grand miroir qui ornait la porte de sa penderie – commença à déprimer.

Il n'était même pas foutu de mourir proprement.

Quinze années. Quinze années de vie de merde, à pleurer son amour perdu, à enseigner à des adolescents qu'il détestait, à interagir avec des collègues qu'il détestait, à tromper des gens horribles qu'il détestait, à obéir à deux hommes qu'il haïssait – en même temps, il avait vraiment aimé Albus, ce qui le rendait encore plus haïssable d'être mort – à essayer de sauver sa peau pour pouvoir sauver un monde qu'il détestait, tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser de son reste de conscience, et maintenant, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin partir en paix – même si l'expression était ridicule, elle s'appliquait admirablement bien – il se retrouvait un putain de fantôme.

Au moins, il était revenu à Poudlard et ne hanterait la Cabane Hurlante, remarqua discrètement Partie Raisonnable.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, passa au travers, bondit sur ses jambes avec un cri surpris et un peu effrayé et se replaça soigneusement au centre de la pièce. Il frissonna. Il s'était parfois demandé ce que ressentaient les fantômes en traversant les murs. Ce n'était pas agréable.

Il se pinça le bras. Bien. Il était toujours capable de se pincer et cela faisait toujours mal.

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, cette fois en ce concentrant. Le duvet était doux sous ses doigts et le matelas moelleux sous son derrière fantomatique. Bien. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à passer par de longs mois d'apprentissage.

Des mois, réalisa-t-il, davantage effrayé par le fait qu'il semblait déjà se faire à l'idée que par l'idée elle-même. Des mois, peut-être même des années, ou des siècles. Non. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Un moyen de tout arrêter et qu'il retrouve sa place normale, dans le néant, là où tout le monde le laisserait en paix.

Comme chaque fois en cas de crise, son esprit rationnel prit fermement le pouvoir, balançant son esprit émotionnel et généralement dépressif aux oubliettes métaphoriques des profondeurs de son cerveau.

Première étape : savoir.

Il partit d'un pas ferme au travers de la porte massive qui menait vers les cachots de Poudlard.

###

L'Ecole était déserte, constata-t-il en parcourant les couloirs d'un bon pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à flotter. Parce qu'il allait plus vite ainsi, d'une part, mais aussi parce sans le bruit de ses bottes et sans le mouvement impressionnant de sa cape, il était nettement moins amusant de marcher à grands pas.

Poudlard était désert et dans un triste état. Ici et là, des pans entiers de murs s'étaient effondrés et laissaient passer les rayons chauds du soleil. Les traces de la bataille étaient nombreuses : ici la marque sombre d'un sort pyrogène, là une flaque de sang d'une taille qui faisait pâlir et supposer que son auteur ne devait plus être de ce monde. Il passa devant de nombreux éboulis, des traces d'impact, des meubles à moitié brûlés dont les portes pendaient d'une façon triste et comique à la fois. Il passa même devant de petites miettes rosâtes qu'il ne se donna pas la peine d'inspecter. Fantôme ou pas, il n'avait dû flotter dans les limbes de l'inconscience que très peu de temps.

Une chose était certaine, cependant. La bataille était terminée. Et étant donné l'ampleur qu'elle avait atteint – il contempla les jardins saccagés par une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés – la guerre l'était très certainement aussi.

Quand enfin il faillit percuter – ou traverser – McGonagall au détour d'un couloir, la petite partie de lui-même qui avait espionné, menti, torturé, comploté et tué poussa un soupir de soulagement et disparut – non, ne disparut pas, mais s'apaisa – à jamais.

Puis il s'assit à côté de son ex-collègue inanimée et patienta. Dommage. Il aurait aimé profiter de l'occasion pour lui donner une gifle. Après tout, elle l'avait expulsé de l'école à peine quelques jours plus tôt.

— Severus, balbutia-t-elle en reprenant connaissance. Mais comment… ?

— Je suis certain que vous pouvez voir comment, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je viens de me réveiller. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a survécu ?

Le visage de la vieille sorcière s'éclaira et Severus n'eut pas besoin de davantage de réponse.

— Bien, marmonna-t-il. Potter s'est finalement révélé plus efficace de prévu.

— Severus, intervint Minerva d'une voix hésitante, Harry m'a dit. Il m'a dit pourquoi… Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance, et de vous avoir…

Il fit un geste impatient de la main.

— Aucune importance. C'était le but recherché par la mort d'Albus. (Il contempla avec intérêt le visage de son ancienne collègue se rembrunir à ce souvenir. De la colère, de la compréhension, du regret. Bon.) Combien de temps ?

— Une quinzaine de jours, dit-elle en se remettant finalement debout. Les pertes ont été importantes, hélas, et beaucoup de blessés sont encore dans un état critique à St-Mangouste. Ils pourraient utiliser votre aide – oh.

Oui, « oh », songea Severus.

— Et les Mangemorts ?

— La plupart ont été tués ou arrêtés. Les Aurors continuent de rechercher les derniers qui se sont échappés.

Et voilà, songea Severus. Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

L'étrange sensation de paix le gagna à nouveau. Il réalisa qu'il se laissait légèrement flotter au gré d'un courant d'air qui passait par là et qu'il risquait fort de passer par une fenêtre. Il s'en moquait.

— Quand vous êtes-vous réveillé ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

— A l'instant, murmura-t-il distraitement.

S'il fermait les yeux – oui, bon, ses yeux fantomatiques – il arrivait à ne penser à rien. Etrange, mais pas désagréable.

— Severus ?

— Mmh ?

— Vous allez bien ?

— Très bien.

###

Minerva décida de s'occuper de lui. Severus ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il y avait à s'occuper – il était un fantôme et puis c'était tout – mais la femme l'emmena de force jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh remettait tant bien que mal de l'ordre. La pièce avait dû voir passer des dizaines de sorciers blessés, songea rêveusement Severus. Certains étaient certainement morts dans ces mêmes lits. On s'était peut-être même battu dans la pièce.

Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Abandonné sur une chaise, il observa les deux femmes qui parlèrent avec agitation pendant quelques minutes. Puis Mme Pomfresh revint vers lui, tendit la main, la retira, et lui indiqua un des lits avec un sourire.

— Venez vous installer, Severus.

— Je pourrais rester dans mes appartements, vous savez, répondit-il sincèrement.

— Je vous en prie. J'apprécierais la compagnie pendant que je remets tout en état.

Severus s'exécuta et Minerva se pencha vers lui.

— Severus, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours à venir, mais je vais essayer de passer vous voir de temps à autres.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligée, protesta-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis lui adressa simplement un sourire tremblant, avant de s'éclipser. Severus s'allongea posément sur le lit.

— De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Pomfresh au bout d'un moment, avec une joie forcée.

— Ce que vous voulez, répondit poliment Severus.

La sorcière jacassa toute seule pendant un moment en travaillant, aidée de deux elfes de maisons, puis le silence retomba.

Severus ferma les yeux.

###

Les journées, à moins que ce ne fût les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent toutes de façon identique : Poppy lui faisait de temps à autre la conversation en continuant de réparer les dégâts les elfes de maison apparaissaient ici et là, leur petit visage sérieux, les bras chargés de débris ou d'outils et Minerva passait quand elle le pouvait, le visage de plus en plus fatigué, et lui racontait la bataille, les survivants et les morts, les sorciers qui se remettaient doucement, le Ministère complètement dépassé qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les questions à propos de Poudlard, ceux qui voulaient rouvrir l'école et ceux qui ne voulaient pas, les lettres inquiètes des parents, les élèves qui n'avaient pas terminé leur scolarité et pleuraient souvent un proche décédé. Severus l'écoutait sans mot dire, mais ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné.

Le reste du temps, il se contentait de reposer là où Poppy l'avait installé. Il ne dormait pas réellement, mais il ne réfléchissait pas et ne s'ennuyait pas. Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas froid, pas chaud, pas sommeil, pas peur, pas mal, et peu d'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit. Parfois une potion que transportait Poppy attirait son regard, mais il ne cherchait pas à se souvenir de son nom ou de ses ingrédients. Pour quelle raison aurait-il cherché ?

Puis les fantômes du château commencèrent à venir le voir.

Sir Nicholas fut bien entendu le premier. Abrutis de Gryffondors et leur dévouement mal placé, songea machinalement Severus, sans se sentir énervé pour autant. Le fantôme s'avança timidement dans l'infirmerie et s'installa sous le regard neutre de Severus. Au bout de deux heures, il osa prendre la parole.

— Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle et je me suis dit que vous aimeriez un peu de compagnie, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder.

— Les premiers temps sont généralement difficiles, continua sir Nicholas en prenant de l'assurance. Les nouveaux fantômes sont toujours très léthargiques.

— Ah, dit Severus, parce qu'il paraissait impoli de ne rien dire.

— Oui. Hum… Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'études sur les fantômes, mais ça semble être une phase incontournable. Certains, heu… Certains n'en sortent jamais. Comme le professeur Binns.

Le spectacle d'un fantôme se tortillant sur sa chaise parvint à vaguement intéresser Severus. Pendant trois secondes.

— Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi c'est dû, continua à babiller Sir Nicholas. Souvent, les fantômes très anciens replongent un peu dans le même état avant de disparaître petit à petit. Enfin… je voulais vous dire que nous vous souhaitons tous d'aller mieux. Enfin, de redevenir comme avant. Enfin, bafouilla-t-il, de retrouver un peu vos esprits.

Ce qui était tout de même très drôle étant données les circonstances, et Severus se sentit légèrement sourire.

Sir Nicholas repassa ensuite tous les deux ou trois jours, et bavarda seul comme le faisait Poppy.

Le Baron Sanglant fut le second à lui rendre visite. Severus, enfant, avait été terrifié par le fantôme de Serpentard. Il s'habitua cependant à la présence sombre, silencieuse et étrangement protectrice qui restait à côté du lit des heures durant.

Le Moine Gras vint deux ou trois fois, lança quelques blagues qui tombèrent à l'eau, et s'en repartit dépité.

Peeves osa un jour pointer le bout de son nez mais fut chassé sans tendresse par Poppy.

Sir Nicholas revint, un jour, un mince grimoire flottant devant lui.

— J'ai trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il de ce ton plein d'excuse qu'il employait à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui. Par chance l'incendie l'a épargné. C'est une étude assez courte réalisée sur des fantômes italiens, mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait vous intéresser. (Severus ne bougea pas et Sir Nicholas agita légèrement la main, ouvrant le livre.) L'auteur a comparé l'histoire de près de trente fantômes, et la phase léthargique dont je vous parlais revient à chaque fois. Dans tous les cas où elle se prolonge, les fantômes concernés avaient été des vivants dépressifs et la plupart d'entre eux suicidaires. (Il fit tourner quelques pages.) L'auteur pense que les fantômes qui se « réveillent » sont ceux qui ont décidé de trouver la raison qui les retient ici. Et ceux qui se laissent disparaître sont ceux qui abandonnent.

Il continua quelques temps à lui détailler les résultats et les conclusions de l'auteur. Severus ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

La Dame Grise fut la dernière à lui rendre visite. Severus n'avait que rarement croisé la Dame de Serdaigle, sans doute le plus discret fantôme du château. Il fut vaguement étonné par son apparente jeunesse. La Dame s'assit à côté de lui, au même endroit où s'asseyaient Sir Nicholas et le Baron, et resta elle aussi silencieuse.

Severus était replongé dans son état immobile quand il sentit une légère caresse sur son front. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce funeste matin, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait réellement quelque chose, et pas seulement la sensation désagréable de passer au travers d'un objet solide. Il leva les yeux vers la Dame qui s'était penchée vers lui, le regard plein de tristesse et de tendresse. Il pouvait voir au travers de son beau visage, mais sa souffrance était aussi tangible que… que tout ce qu'il avait connu vivant et qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais.

Il sentit avec surprise une larme couler sur sa joue. Quelques instants plus tard, il pleurait à gros sanglots, comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis son enfance, comme il s'était empêché de pleurer quand son père l'avait battu pour la première fois, quand James Potter l'avait humilié pendant sa cinquième année, quand Lily s'était mariée, quand Voldemort lui avait apposé sa marque, quand Albus était mort…

La Dame le serra doucement contre elle tandis qu'il pleurait.

###

Les semaines qui suivirent, il ne parla pas beaucoup plus. Mais il écouta.

Il écouta Minerva qui essayait de ne rien en laisser transparaître mais se faisait un sang d'encre pour l'avenir de l'école. Il écouta la douleur dans sa voix quand elle parlait d'Albus, l'inquiétude quand elle parlait des élèves, la fierté quand elle parlait de Potter, et Granger, et Weasley, et même Londubat, la tristesse quand elle parlait des morts, l'amertume quand elle parlait du nouveau Ministre, un inconnu nommé Delmas qui était débarqué au bon moment après la bataille, l'accablement quand elle parlait de Poudlard.

Il écouta Poppy et ses ragots, parfois plus informatifs que les nouvelles officielles qu'elle lui lisait dans le journal. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui continuaient à faire assez de bruit pour empêcher les choses dangereuses de se tasser confortablement. Les procès des Mangemorts escamotés. Les donations inattendues de la part de sorciers, riches et moins riches, pour reconstruire Poudlard. Les réclamations montantes des parents – et des élèves – pour rouvrir l'école.

Il écouta Granger – bien qu'en grinçant imperceptiblement des dents – bégayer sa joie de le voir vivant, enfin, animé, enfin, présent, et ses excuses pour avoir cru pendant des années qu'il n'était qu'un… enfin un… enfin un Mangemort qui en voulait à Harry, et ses remerciements pour avoir veillé sur Potter pendant toutes ces années, et son assurances qu'elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour le sortir de son état. (Severus ignorait si elle parlait de son silence permanent ou de sa nouvelle condition de trépassé.)

Il écouta Londubat marmonner qu'il espérait qu'il irait vite mieux.

Il écouta Arthur Weasley lui parler des membres survivants de l'Ordre, et de Lupin qui était mort, et des autres qui étaient morts, du Ministère où personne ne semblait savoir dans quel sens courir, des Aurors qui tentaient tant bien que mal de répondre aux ordres contradictoires qu'ils recevaient.

Il écouta Molly Weasley ne pas parler de son fils Frederic.

Il regarda Ron Weasley se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre sans desserrer les lèvres et se demanda quelle engueulade Molly avait bien pu lui passer. Le jeune homme – ce n'était plus un adolescent à présent – resta tout de même près d'une heure.

Finalement, il écouta Potter. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui avec une réticence marquée et prononça quelques mots polis. Puis resta silencieux. Puis craqua. Severus ne se souviendrait jamais tout ce que son ancien élève avait bien pu dire – beaucoup de « pourquoi », quelques « et si », pas mal d' « espèce d'enfoiré » - mais il écouta scrupuleusement. C'était sans doute la bonne conduite à tenir, puisque Potter finit par se calmer, partit sans mot dire, et revint le voir plusieurs fois.

Il écouta encore de nombreux autres visiteurs qui vinrent le voir. Puis un beau matin, alors que Luna Lovegood délirait gentiment sur une espèce de lutins bleus qui joueraient de la flûte et mangeraient de la salsepareille, il se redressa et se leva de son lit.

— Merci, miss Lovegood, déclara-t-il sèchement. Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

— Je vous en prie, répondit-elle en clignant paisiblement des yeux.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et flotta légèrement jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur – de la Directrice, à présent. Il croisa au passage quelques personnes qui lui jetèrent des regards ronds et s'écartèrent sur son passage. Les travaux semblaient bien avancer, constata-t-il le long de son périple.

— Loch Lomond, lança-t-il à la statue qui pivota. Minerva, lança-t-il en faisait irruption dans la pièce circulaire, je vais sans doute avoir besoin de votre aide. Oh, joyeux Noël.

(A suivre.)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Reconstruction

**Chapitre II – Reconstruction**

**Janvier 1999**

Un petit instant de faiblesse, voilà ce qui c'était passé. Il avait enseigné à des adolescents pendant plus de quinze ans ce n'était pas sa nature pessimiste et sa nouvelle condition qui allaient lui tenir tête.

Severus mit à peu près deux jours à se remettre et recommença avec plaisir à terroriser les nouveaux occupants de Poudlard. Le fait de pouvoir surgir d'un mur ou d'une statue se révéla une nouvelle source d'enchantements. Il se calma un peu quand Minerva lui fit la remarque qu'il ralentissait l'avancement de la reconstruction, et se concentra sur son problème.

Sur ses problèmes, en vérité.

Etre un fantôme, en soit, n'était pas si dérangeant. Il pouvait toujours communiquer. A choisir, Severus préférait ne pas pouvoir toucher – toucher quoi, toucher qui ? – que ne pas voir, entendre ou parler. Il découvrit rapidement que même s'il n'était pas capable de saisir un objet, il avait toujours assez de présence magique pour pouvoir s'y appuyer, s'y asseoir, ou en tourner les pages. Il se demanda si les Moldus pouvaient devenir des fantômes. Si oui – mais il n'en connaissait pas – ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyer.

Etre un fantôme lui permettait aussi d'échapper aux poursuites que le Ministère lui aurait collé aux fesses s'il en était sorti vivant. A présent que Potter était de nouveau un héros irréfutable, ses opposants politiques avaient renoncé à le faire passer pour lunatique et dangereux, mais le monde sorcier ne marchait pas encore unanimement derrière en chantant ses louanges. Et Severus n'était pas Harry Potter. Il était certain que le jeune homme aurait tout fait pour le défendre, mais il était aussi certain qu'il avait tué assez de gens pour mériter un séjour à Azkaban, qu'il fût agent double ou quadruple.

D'après Arthur Weasley, quelques représentants du Magenmaggot avaient bien protesté contre la présence, même fantomatique, d'un Mangemort à Poudlard. La loi sorcière ayant banni l'exorcisme en 1815, ils n'avaient heureusement pas pu proposer de solution.

Etre un fantôme avait tout de même ses inconvénients. D'abord, réalisa Severus, vous deveniez à peu près aussi important qu'un meuble. Cette constatation le fit rager pendant près de trois mois. Oh, Minerva, et Poppy, et les membres de l'Ordre et les personnalités qui fréquentaient Poudlard lui adressaient la parole, et écoutaient ses conseils, et lui parlaient comme à une personne. Ses anciens élèves frissonnaient toujours en le voyant. Mais moins fort. Et les ouvriers qui ne l'avaient pas connu vivant l'ignoraient, ou lui jetaient quelques mots pour qu'il se pousse de leur passage. Il n'était plus Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et ex-Directeur de Poudlard. Il était le fantôme de Severus Snape, ancien Maître des Potions et ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

Comme s'il était déjà mort, constata-t-il avec fureur. Ce qui était dans un sens vrai, mais il ne se sentait pas mort.

Dans son état et après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il continue à diriger Poudlard.

- On vous a enterré, Severus, soupira Minerva un jour où il se montrait particulièrement désagréable. Harry a même prononcé quelques mots en votre honneur, et le Ministère a laissé tomber la question de savoir envers qui vous aviez réellement été fidèle. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici, je n'ai pas le temps de me battre pour vous, et vous êtes un fantôme, par Merlin.

Severus avait boudé une semaine dans ses appartements – qu'on avait eu la décence de lui laisser – avant de reconnaître qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie, lui-même, de reprendre la tête du capharnaüm administratif et politique qu'était l'actuel Poudlard.

Par amitié – et pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, supposa-il – Minerva le laissa gérer l'inventaire de la Bibliothèque, ravagée par un incendie qui avait fait plusieurs victime, dont la regrettée Mme Pince. Ses pouvoirs, même amoindris, permettaient à Severus de manier des objets légers comme des livres. Sir Nicholas qui semblait, Severus ne savait pourquoi, s'être pris d'amitié pour lui et qui lui tenait souvent compagnie en bavardant à tout rompre lui confia que c'était un phénomène rare parmi les fantômes.

- Les esprits frappeurs n'ont pas ce problème, bien entendu. Mais les fantômes peuvent rarement déplacer davantage que des courants d'air.

- Je suppose que la volonté de nuire des poltergeists leur permet d'exacerber le peu de pouvoirs qui leur reste, commenta distraitement Severus en feuilletant un ouvrage intéressant qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir lu.

- Je pense que c'est lié aux circonstances de leur mort, répondit pensivement Nicholas. Ou plus exactement, à la raison qui les a maintenus ici.

- Mmh, répondit Severus sans insister.

Jusque là, il avait soigneusement évité de réfléchir sur le sujet. Il devait avoir lui aussi une raison ou un regret, mais il ne tenait pas pour l'instant à savoir laquelle ou lequel.

Le printemps passa et petit à petit les ouvrages reprirent leur place sur les étagères de chêne flambant neuves, qui reprendraient doucement leur patine dans les années à venir. Un quart, peut-être un tiers des livres avaient survécu aux flammes, et Severus dressa une liste précise des grimoires à se procurer le plus rapidement possible et la soumit à McGonagall. Puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil devant une fenêtre et resta une semaine ou deux à regarder les bourgeons s'ouvrir et la forêt interdite se parer d'un vert tendre.

Etre un fantôme rendait également le temps inconsistant. Severus ne dormait pas, mais il pouvait rester des heures, voire des jours, dans un état d'immobilité de réflexion qui n'était pas à proprement parler reposant, mais lui évitait au moins de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

L'été arriva, et le château, s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son éclat ancien, fut à nouveau en état d'accueillir des élèves. Après de nombreuses réunions, plusieurs courriers au Ministère, de nombreuses pétitions de parents et d'élève et un coup d'éclat de Potter, Minerva eut le feu vert pour rouvrir Poudlard à la rentrée.

Severus l'observa sélectionner sa nouvelle équipe enseignante, critiqua ses choix, railla les compétences des nouveaux professeurs, puis déprima quelques temps à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir enseigner. Il n'aimait pas vraiment enseigner, ou du moins tentait de s'en convaincre, mais n'avait jamais fait que ça. (Ca et espionner, tuer et torturer.) Mais un Maître des Potions fantôme ? Et si un chaudron explosait ? Si l'un de ses élèves se blessait gravement ?

L'une des autres raisons de son abattement venait de son incapacité à découper le moindre petit ingrédient et, par conséquent, à préparer la potion même la plus simple et, par conséquent, à poursuivre ses recherches. Une chance que Lupin ne soit plus de ce monde, songea-t-il amèrement, il n'était plus en mesure de lui préparer sa potion Tue-Loup.

Il végéta tout l'été et soudain, Poudlard fut plein de monde.

Plein de nouveaux professeurs, plein de anciens qui avaient survécu – il fut surpris par l'émotion qu'il ressentit en retrouvant certains de ses anciens collègues. Bien entendu, il répondit à leurs salutations par un grondement indistinct, mais la plupart d'entre eux se contenta de sourire – et surtout plein d'élèves. Plus d'élèves que Severus n'en avait jamais vus. Les deux années précédentes n'avaient pas permis de fournir un enseignement convenable, et c'était neuf générations de jeunes sorciers qui venaient reprendre ou entamer leur scolarité cet automne-là. Il constata avec une sensation étrange, sur laquelle il préféra ne pas mettre nom de peur que Dumbledore ne se mette à sourire dans sa tombe de ce sourire qui connaissait tout, que malgré les décès qui avaient probablement eu lieu un an auparavant, il avait fallu agrandir les tables des quatre maisons pour accueillir tous les nouveaux venus.

Bien entendu, Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient de retour. Installé au bout de la table des professeurs où Minerva lui avait tout de même réservé une place, il se redressa férocement et jeta un regard sombre au trio infernal. Regard que Potter lui rendit royalement, tandis que Weasley fronçait les sourcils et que Granger soupirait.

Ce n'était plus exactement pareil, tout de même.

Il ne vit aucune trace de Draco Malfoy.

Confronté au flot d'élèves et aux décharges d'hormones inhérentes, il retrouva ses vieilles habitudes et passa la plus grande partie de son temps dans ses appartements ou à errer dans les cachots.

C'est Granger qui vint lui rendre visite en premier, sous prétexte de lui poser quelques questions pour son devoir de Potions, arguant que leur nouveau professeur était bien moins compétent que son prédécesseur. (Ce qui était vrai. L'homme était un abruti complet mais les Maîtres des Potions compétents se faisaient rares et Minerva n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais en conséquent, pour une fois, Severus ne put se moquer des capacités intellectuelles de la jeune fille.) Il lui répondit avec mauvaise grâce et attendit avec impatience qu'elle revienne à nouveau.

Rapidement ses anciens élèves, principalement de Sixième et Septième Année et pour la plus grande part des Serpentards, vinrent frapper à sa porte avec la même excuse.

- Vous pourriez peut-être reprendre les cours de Potion Avancée, suggéra Minerva vers Halloween, alors que l'actuel professeur de Potions se trouvait à l'infirmerie après une matinée mouvementée.

- Excellente idée, maugréa-t-il. Je serai à même de les observer se dissoudre dans les émanations de leur dernière potion manquée sans ressentir le devoir d'intervenir – puisque j'en serai incapable.

- Admettez que les élèves qui ont choisi de poursuivre sont plutôt capables.

- La majorité d'entre eux, exactement.

- Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Severus. La plupart d'entre eux sont capables de vaincre un Mangemort en duel. Ils sauront bien mater une petite mixture vorace ou deux.

Il batailla encore un peu pour la forme, puis céda. Il ne parvint pas à définir si Minerva fut dupe de ses protestations.

Lorsque le premier cours débuta, en contemplant les visages défaits de ses nouveaux/anciens élèves, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Il ressentit un léger malaise les premières semaines. Il avait l'habitude, pendant ses cours, de garder sa baguette à porter de main pour parer aux catastrophes les plus catastrophiques. Sa baguette se trouvait désormais dans son cercueil, et les baguettes n'avaient malheureusement pas de représentation astrale. Il dut faire confiance à ses élèves, lui qui n'aurait même pas envisagé les deux mots dans la même phrase deux ans auparavant.

De façon surprenante, tout se passa plutôt bien. Les morveux exprimaient même une certaine maturité. Il se demanda si c'était la conséquence de la guerre, ou lui qui n'était plus constamment sur les nerfs.

Noël passa, puis l'affreuse St-Valentin, Pâques, et enfin le dernier jour de cours.

C'est avec un pincement à l'âme qu'il adressa quelques sèches paroles d'au-revoir à Potter, qui lui rendit une dernière visite dans ses appartements. Ils n'étaient certainement pas devenus amis, mais ils avaient réussi à se parler correctement pendant les derniers mois. Et plus que tout, Potter, Potter vivant, Potter quittant Poudlard, représentait la fin d'une période épuisante qui avait occupé la plus grande partie de sa vie jusqu'ici.

Il n'avait plus qu'à vivre sa mort, songea-t-il un peu mélodramatiquement.

###

- Pourriez-vous écrire une lettre pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Minerva quelques jours plus tard, alors que la Directrice bouclait les formalités de fin d'année dans l'école silencieuse.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en ôtant ses lunettes et en se massant les yeux. Vous pensez vous remettre à vos recherches ?

- Difficile si je ne peux pas tester mes hypothèses, répondit-il avec un soupçon de sécheresse. Non, je voudrais contacter l'auteur du seul travail valable que j'ai pu trouver sur les fantômes.

- Oh. (Elle l'observa quelques instants avec curiosité.) Un intérêt personnel ?

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

- Etrangement, c'est un domaine qui a été très peu exploré. Et puisque j'ai quelques années à tuer à présent (Minerva sourit légèrement.), autant me trouver un autre centre d'intérêt.

- Je vois. (Elle saisit un parchemin vierge et une plume.) Je vous en prie.

Mademoiselle Irène Ganimard arriva deux semaines plus tard, après une lettre enthousiaste où elle exprimait dans un anglais fantaisiste sa joie et son honneur de pouvoir rencontrer le célèbre Maître des Potions britannique.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment confiance en les Français. Non pas parce qu'ils mangeaient des grenouilles et des escargots – durant ses années d'espionnage, il avait mangé bien pire que ça – mais parce qu'on ne pouvait honnêtement pas avoir confiance en un peuple dont les Maîtres de Potions prônaient la supériorité des larmes de nymphe sur le sang de dragon.

Mais bon, l'étude de mademoiselle Ganimard était de bonne qualité et surtout la seule dans son genre.

- J'ai été élevée par un fantôme, lui annonça-t-elle tout de go après des présentations d'usage.

La trentaine, elle était jolie sans être suffocante et son accent était charmant, reconnut Severus. Et surtout, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Mon père a décidé qu'être mort ne l'empêcherait pas de s'occuper de sa fille adorée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de faire son chemin dans la vie, continua-t-elle après une gorgée de thé. Il a disparu le jour de ma soutenance de thèse.

Severus marmonna quelques mots de condoléances, un peu désarçonné.

- Oh, non, protesta-t-elle. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. (Son regard se voila légèrement.) J'ai eu tout le temps de lui dire au revoir… Bien ! (Elle se redressa, souriant à nouveau.) En quoi puis-je exactement vous aider ?

Severus hésita un instant.

- Pour être franc, en me disant tout ce que vous savez à propos de ma condition, dit-il enfin.

Elle eut un rire ravi et s'exécuta.

Severus passa un été délicieux et Minerva se joignit plus d'une fois à leurs conversations.

- Je m'intéresse en ce moment au mécanisme qui retient les spectres dans ce monde-ci, expliquait-elle par un bel après-midi alors qu'ils prenaient le thé sur une terrasse. (Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir le soleil sur son visage, mais c'était quand même agréable.) Comme je vous l'expliquais hier, il y a trois façons de faire disparaître un fantôme. L'exorcisme, plutôt brutal et semble-t-il assez désagréable pour l'âme concernée…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas que les Moldus y aient toujours recours, observa Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les Moldus sont moins souvent confrontés à des phénomènes de ce genre. La deuxième méthode, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, consiste en la lente disparition des fantômes après parfois des millénaires d'existence… enfin, de présence.

- Une sorte d'abandon ? demanda Severus.

- Plutôt de la lassitude, je suppose. Personnellement, je pense qu'ils ne disparaissent pas entièrement. Il reste toujours une partie d'eux autour de nous. (Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.) Ce qui est u peu triste.

- Et le dénouement de la situation qui les retient dans ce monde, enchaîna Severus.

- Exactement. La plupart du temps, il s'agit d'une tâche qu'ils n'ont pas accompli de leur vivant, ou d'un regret tellement tenace qu'il les maintient de ce côté. Parfois, hélas, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent corriger ou résoudre.

- Ils sont donc condamnés à rester ? demanda Minerva en évitant soigneusement de regarder son collègue spectral.

- Pas forcément. Il suffit parfois qu'ils comprennent pourquoi ils éprouvent ce regret, et qu'ils l'acceptent. Beaucoup de fantômes ignorent pourquoi ils sont encore là. Ou bien ils refusent de le reconnaître. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, professeur ? enchaîna-t-elle tout naturellement.

Severus laissa tomber la tasse qu'il faisait flotter pour la forme. (Il avait essayé une fois de boire du thé. La boisson lui était passée au travers.)

- Non, dit-il après s'être repris. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, concéda-t-il alors que les deux sorcières le fixaient sans dire mot.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, observa Irène. Il vaut souvent mieux que cela ne devienne pas une obsession. Après tout, vous avez l'éternité pour y songer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Parfois, elle était un peu exaspérante.

- Et puis, bien entendu, il existe la quatrième option dont personne ne parle jamais, ajouta-t-il joyeusement. (Devant leurs visages dubitatifs, elle prit un air mystérieux.) La Magie Noire et la Résurrection, souffla-t-elle.

Severus roula des yeux.

- Vraiment ? demanda Minerva d'un ton sceptique.

Irène haussa les épaules.

- Il y a toujours eu des légendes à ce sujet, mais aucun témoignage depuis plus de mille ans. Oh, professeur, j'ai entendu dire que Vous-Savez-Qui avait en quelque sorte ressuscité avant de réunir à nouveau ses Mangemorts. Est-ce que vous en savez plus ?

Severus lui détailla le rituel que lui avait décrit Albus, des millénaires plus tôt.

- Des ossements de sa famille, le sang de son ennemi, la chair de son allié, nota-t-elle scrupuleusement dans un carnet. Mmh.

- Mais il n'était pas vraiment mort, objecta Minerva.

- Il n'en était visiblement pas loin. Merci, s'adressa-t-elle à Severus.

Puis le mois d'août s'acheva et Irène repartit pour Beauxbâtons, où elle enseignait la DCFM. Severus tenta de persuader Minerva de l'engager – subtilement, bien entendu – mais elle finit par le rembarrer à la cinquième allusion.

- Bien que j'apprécie le fait que vous vous mettiez en quatre, vous, pour faire engager un professeur de DCFM, précisa-t-elle après quelques remarques acérées.

- Humph, dit-il.

Les cours reprirent, avec des classes de Sixième et Septième Année plus réduites que la session précédente. Sir Nicholas réapparut vers la mi-septembre. Il n'avait pas vraiment accroché avec Irène.

- Je pensais qu'en apprendre davantage sur votre état vous aurait intéressé, remarqua Severus un soir où ils discutaient d'une solution pour calmer l'agitation des Cavaliers Sans Têtes, particulièrement épuisante ces temps-ci.

Nicholas gigota un peu, puis soupira d'un air souffrant.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi j'étais resté ici, avoua-t-il finalement. Je n'avais pas envie d'y être incité par ses recherches.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Vous ne vous lassez pas de hanter ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'aime bien voir se succéder les enfants et l'histoire défiler. (Il prit un air songeur.) Bien entendu je me demande de temps en temps ce qui se passerait si… enfin vous voyez.

Severus voyait. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de partir, pas pour le moment. Il commençait seulement à appréhender ce qu'une vie sans permanente menace de mort pouvait représenter. Dommage qu'elle ne lui ait été offerte qu'après son décès.

L'année se déroula similairement à la précédente, un trio gryffondoresque en moins, un passage vers un nouveau millénaire en plus. Le monde ne connut pas sa fin, malgré les prédictions de Trelawney, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant, après tous les efforts des années précédentes à essayer de le sauver des griffes de Voldemort.

Irène et Severus échangèrent quelques lettres – Severus arrivait à présent à maîtriser une plume avec assez de précision pour pouvoir écrire seul – mais la sorcière française, concentrée sur ses élèves, n'eut pas l'occasion d'avancer davantage dans ses recherches.

###

L'été revint, avec un taux satisfaisant de réussite aux NEWTs, et quelques nouvelles que Severus contempla avec curiosité. Il ne les aurait pas vraiment qualifiées de bonnes, ne se sentant pas trop concerné, mais Minerva ne fut pas de son avis.

- Votre nom a été lavé, Severus, argumenta-t-elle tandis qu'à son côté Potter arborait un air immensément satisfait de lui-même. Le Ministère vous offre l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe. Arrêtez de dire que vous n'avez rien demandé, et admettez qu'Harry à fait du bon travail.

Oh God. Il allait devoir dire merci à Potter. Il inspira un bon coup – ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose vu que l'air ne circulait pas vraiment dans ses poumons – et regarda le jeune homme avec reluctance.

- Je refuse de participer à une cérémonie idiote durant laquelle des crétins analphabètes réciteront des discours stupides qu'ils n'auront pas écrits eux-mêmes, déclara-t-il en tentant de gagner du temps.

- Deal, dit Potter. Mais vous ferez une déclaration à la presse. Ne serait-ce que pour les choses soient définitivement claires à votre sujet.

Severus plissa les yeux.

- Très bien, dit-il en tendant une main vaporeuse que Potter effleura.

- Bien entendu, ajouta Minerva, vous ferez attention à vos paroles en parlant aux journalistes et vous veillerez –

- Trop tard, Minerva, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire plein de dents.

- Oh, doux Merlin, soupira-t-elle.

Il fut cependant relativement correct dans ses propos, se contentant de traiter implicitement Delmas d'incompétent fini. A sa grande surprise, il reçu par la suite quelques courriers de connaissances variées qui l'assurèrent de leur étonnement et leur plaisir de le savoir encore « vivant », et qui plus était lavé de tous soupçons. Il aurait douté de leur sincérité s'il ne s'était pas agit, pour la plupart, d'autres Maîtres des Potions et chercheurs reconnus qui n'avaient aucun intérêt pour la politique. Après quelques hésitations, il répondit à tous. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était débordé…

Une troisième année à enseigner les Potions Avancées se déroula paisiblement.

Deux mois avant la fin des cours, son remplaçant fut victime d'un accident aux circonstances mystérieuses qui le laissa avec un bras supplémentaire et d'une délicate teinte verte. Il ne revint pas après son séjour à Ste-Mangouste. Minerva invita Severus dans son bureau et, après deux heures de discussion acharnée, parvint à le convaincre de reprendre son ancien poste.

- Je sais que c'est vous qui avez empêché le contenu de ce chaudron d'atteindre les escaliers, insista-t-elle avant de le regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Je me demande d'ailleurs si vous n'auriez pas pu l'arrêter plus tôt, par exemple avant qu'il ne grimpe le long des jambes de ce pauvre Tiberius. Je ne veux pas savoir. Même sous forme ectoplasmique et sans baguette, je vous fais davantage confiance qu'à lui pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Alors arrêtez de faire votre timide, et remettez-vous au travail.

Dans son cadre, le portrait d'Albus se marra. Severus lui jeta un regard noir puis partit préparer son programme. Il avait beaucoup à rattraper.

Les dernières semaines se passèrent sans incident, à part quelques dépressions du côté des Quatrièmes Années, et Severus se vit officiellement remettre le poste, ainsi que la direction de la maison de Serpentard.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il peu aimablement en direction de Harry Potter, venu prendre le thé quelques jours après Halloween.

Le morveux lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Rien. Je me disais que c'était presque comme avant. Sauf que je n'ai plus à assister à vos cours, ce qui est encore mieux. Je venais vous prévenir que je me marie avec Ginny le mois prochain, et que vous êtes bien entendu invité. La cérémonie se déroulera à Poudlard, donc vous pourrez être là, ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que Severus n'ait pu lui faire remarquer sa stupidité abyssale.

- Vous rêvez, Potter.

Il assista discrètement aux échanges de vœux depuis le haut d'une galerie. Bien entendu, il y avait des fleurs partout et tout le monde pleurait, constata-t-il avec dégoût. Potter embrassa la radieuse mariée et le public poussa des cris de joie. Puis le Garçon-Qui-Décidemment-Survivait-Toujours leva les yeux et lui adressa un grand signe. Severus roula des yeux, repartit en direction de ses appartements, se fit harponner au passage par la Dame Blanche qui l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et se retrouva deux heures plus tard à offrir des conseils à George Weasley pour sa nouvelle collection de chocolats-surprises. Il découvrit ce soir-là que les fantômes étaient capables de se pinter la tronche en stockant dans leur enveloppe des vapeurs d'alcool, chanta – bien qu'il fut incapable de se souvenir le lendemain des paroles exactes de la chanson – et termina dans un état pitoyable qui lui permit à peine de regagner ses cachots avant que quelqu'un ne le repère.

Le lendemain, ce fut une chouette s'agitant à sa fenêtre qui le tira du sommeil – un sommeil de poivrot, mais un véritable sommeil, constata son esprit embrumé avant de flotter en zigzag jusqu'à l'animal. La lettre venait d'Irène, l'informait qu'elle se lançait dans un nouveau projet de recherche et lui demandait d'être son sujet d'étude principal.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des Moldus et de

**Chapitre 3 – Des stupides Moldus et de leurs stupides idées**

**Décembre 2002**

- Un psychologue, répéta Severus.

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui –

- Je sais ce qu'est un psychologue, répondit fraîchement Severus. Et je ne pense pas en avoir besoin d'un.

Irène leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori, au coin du feu que Severus continuait à allumer par habitude.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Non, sérieusement, je sais, ajouta-t-elle comme Severus levait un sourcil ironique. Vous êtes le deuxième fantôme le plus équilibré que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et sans doute celui qui a le plus les pieds sur terre, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Mais j'ai une hypothèse que je voudrais tester.

Elle se pencha en avant et Severus l'imita inconsciemment. Les hypothèses de la jeune femme étaient toujours intéressantes.

- Voilà. J'ai continué à m'intéresser à la raison qui maintient les fantômes par ici. Vous connaissez déjà certaines conclusions, les regrets concernant le passé, les raisons de la mort, les actions à rattraper, bla bla bla. (Elle balaya les évidences d'un geste large.) Bon. Je me suis intéressée aux fantômes qui avaient réussi à trouver la solution à leur problème, et j'ai constaté deux choses. D'abord, dans absolument tous les cas, ces individus souhaitaient partir et ont travaillé à trouver cette solution. Ca peut sembler évident, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne ne l'a fait à leur place. Certains se sont fait aider, mais ils ont dû commencer la démarche d'eux-mêmes.

- Ce qui signifie, dit lentement Severus, qu'il faut qu'ils soient décidés, ou plutôt prêts, à partir.

- Exactement. Aucun fantôme ne peut partir s'il ne le désire pas vraiment. A moins d'être exorcisé, bien entendu.

Voilà qui ôterait peut-être une angoisse à Sir Nicholas.

- Et ensuite ?

- C'était le plus intéressant. Certains connaissaient la raison de leur présence, l'avaient résolue, et étaient encore là. (Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec un air satisfait.) J'ai réussi à bavarder avec deux d'entre eux. Ils m'ont confié que la partie la plus difficile n'avait pas été de terminer ce qu'ils avaient à terminer, ni même de trouver ce qu'ils avaient à terminer, mais de décider de chercher ce qu'ils avaient à terminer. Est-ce que vous avez décidé de chercher ce que vous aviez à terminer ?

Severus était adepte des questions directes, mais Irène le battait sur ce point.

- Non, admit-il.

- Ce n'est pas une décision consciente. C'est un blocage que vous avez à ce niveau, affirma-t-elle.

Severus fut sur le point de protester, puis considéra calmement la question.

- C'est possible, reconnut-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé la raison, dit-elle en se resservant un porto. Je ne sais pas si c'est une étape obligatoire, comme cette période d'ataraxie que vous avez expérimentée au départ. Vous êtes un jeune fantôme, c'est pour cette raison que je voudrais voir si en forçant un peu votre esprit, vous seriez capable de dépasser ce stade.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? demanda-t-il avec un peu de sècheresse.

- Vous êtes un chercheur, Severus. Bien sûr que vous en avez envie.

Il demeura impassible, mais la réponse de la jeune femme le secoua. Il reconsidéra calmement les quatre années précédentes. Il s'était plutôt bien adapté à sa condition de revenant, avait fait des efforts considérables pour maitriser le peu de magie qui lui restait, était parvenu à retrouver un semblant de vie – ah _ah_ – et une occupation professionnelle, des relations sociales… Mais en effet, à chaque fois qu'il le penchait sur la véritable question – pourquoi ? – quelque chose le retenait. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il désirait seulement profiter d'un moment de calme, mais Severus Snape se connaissait trop bien : il avait toute sa vie regardé les choses en face, ce n'était pas un petit décès qui allait changer sa véritable nature.

- Enfoiré de sortilège, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit vraiment d'un sortilège, observa Irène. Peut-être plus quelque chose comme… une fatalité ?

- C'est d'accord, dit-il brusquement.

Il venait de réaliser que d'un point de vue purement scientifique, il était en effet curieux de savoir ce qui le retenait.

###

Le psychologue, un ami d'Irène, s'appelait Isidore Tesla, était moldu, avait épousé une sorcière et faisait partie d'un programme de recherche sur le syndrome post-traumatique à Ste-Mangouste. Il avait dû avoir du travail ces dernières années, songea Severus en s'installant pour la première en face de lui.

Minerva avait mis à leur disposition une ancienne salle de classe après que Severus ait refusé tout net que les séances se déroulent dans ses appartements, et ils se tenaient maintenant face à face, installés dans de larges fauteuils.

Tesla, la quarantaine, petit, chauve et vêtu de tweed, toussota nerveusement et eut un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous poser de questions sur vos relations avec vos parents, plaisanta-t-il. Sauf si bien sûr le sujet a un lien avec notre problème, ajouta-t-il en voyant Severus se rembrunir.

Ce dernier soupira et réfléchit en s'efforçant d'être honnête envers lui-même.

- Je ne pense pas. Je me suis fait une raison à ce sujet il y a bien longtemps.

- Oh, très bien. Bon. Je n'ai pas une grande expérience de la psychanalyse des fantômes, mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions commencer en faisant la liste de tout ce que vous avez regretté au cours de votre vie. Par écrit, s'il vous plaît. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout l'après-midi.

Severus agita la main et la plume posée à côté de lui se redressa.

Il avait une mémoire étonnamment nette de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son enfance, avait-il réalisé. L'absence d'hormones et de composés chimiques propres à squatter son cerveau, peut-être.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il fit flotter le parchemin vers Tesla.

- Voyons, hum… « Tuer – » Oh. Bien, heu… Oh ! Vous avez voulu tuer beaucoup de monde, professeur Snape.

- Avec raison, croyez-moi. Ce n'est malheureusement plus réalisable pour la totalité d'entre eux.

- Des Mangemorts ? demanda Tesla d'une petite voix.

- Et quelques anciens camarades de classe. Et je n'ai rien exagéré.

- Bien. Voyons. « Empêcher le mariage de Lily. » « Empêcher la mort d'Albus. » Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que nous cherchions. A moins que vous puissiez changer une des conséquences malheureuses de ces deux évènements.

- Je ne vois pas, répondit Severus au bout d'un moment. A moins de tuer Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il sans frémir d'un zygomatique.

- Mmh, non, oublions cette idée.

Severus s'était fait depuis longtemps une raison pour la plupart des regrets qu'il avait listés, et ils parvinrent à la fin de la colonne sans trouver de piste probante.

- A moins que le blocage que soupçonne Irène vous ait empêché de noter la vraie raison de votre présence ici, déclara Tesla après quelques instants de silence, je pense qu'il va falloir nous orienter sur une autre piste. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je préfèrerais que vous ne songiez pas à la question.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile. Severus constata qu'à moins de se concentrer sur le sujet, il lui était très facile de l'ignorer et de flotter dans sa béatitude sarcastique.

A la séance suivante, Tesla lui demanda d'écrire ce qu'il voulait devenir quand il était enfant. Severus resta plus d'une demi-heure à contempler sa feuille. Finalement, il en fut incapable.

- C'est peut-être un indice.

- C'est peut-être simplement pathétique, cracha-t-il avant de quitter furieusement les lieux.

Tesla ne revint pas sur le sujet la fois suivante et lui demanda tout ce qu'il avait abandonné au cours de sa vie. Cette question-là était moins difficile.

Sa confiance. Sa famille. Sa fierté. Ses espoirs. Sa liberté. Son avenir. Son corps. Son libre-arbitre.

- Mmh. Mmmmh… marmonna le petit homme en lisant rapidement.

- Plutôt complet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, c'est intéressant. Vous voyez, vous auriez pu mettre des mots comme « mes rêves », « ma joie » ou « ma volonté », mais vous n'avez mis que des choses qui vous ont été arrachées, pas des choses que vous avez données.

_A moi_, songea une partie très primitive de Severus. _A moi_.

- Heu… dit-il, et il ne se souvenait avoir dit, une seule fois dans sa vie, « _heu_ ».

A partir de là, il commença à faire davantage confiance à son confident imposé. Tesla appuyait souvent là où ça faisait mal, n'insistait pas, utilisait des méthodes farfelues et tirait des conclusions frappantes. Severus ignorait si tous les psychologues étaient censés travailler de cette manière et il en doutait. Mais pendant les mois suivants, à défaut de trouver la raison qui le maintenait encore là, il mit beaucoup de choses au clair avec lui-même.

Oh, il se connaissait bien, et il se cachait peu de choses. Mais pouvoir les exprimer, même succinctement, fut étrangement libérateur. (Il n'entra pas trop dans les détails. Il y a des choses qu'on ne raconte à personne, surtout si elles impliquent des sortilèges oubliés, des cachots sinistres et beaucoup de sang.)

A la fin de leur septième ou huitième entretien, alors qu'il remercia Tesla, Nicholas passa timidement la tête à travers la porte. Il ne dit rien mais regarda le petit Moldu avec insistance. Tesla lui sourit gentiment et lui fit signe d'entrer, et Severus s'éclipsa.

Ils arrivèrent cependant dans un cul-de-sac au retour de l'été suivant.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la solution, soupira Tesla à la fin de la séance. Bien entendu, je trouve toujours aussi fascinant d'interroger des revenants, et Sir Nicholas à l'air d'apprécier nos échanges, mais je ne pense pas que nous réussirons à trouver pourquoi vous êtes toujours ici de cette façon, professeur Snape.

Ils avaient en effet fait le grand tour de la vie de Severus, et ce dernier avait davantage avoué de choses que Dumbledore était jamais parvenu à lui arracher.

- Soit le blocage est plus important que nous le pensions, soit vous n'êtes pas prêt, dans le sens où Irène l'entend, continua l'homme.

Severus tapota impatiemment des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas par défaut de vouloir savoir, murmura-t-il.

Cette histoire commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Severus n'aimait pas qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait, et encore moins qu'on l'empêche de savoir ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait été enseignant, chercheur _et _espion, par Merlin.

- Il faut peut-être attaquer le problème de front, dit-il finalement.

Tesla frotta pensivement son crâne scintillant.

- Que proposez-vous ?

Une idée extrême mais efficace germait dans le cerveau de Severus. Une idée contre laquelle tout son être se récriait, mais il n'était pas du genre à écouter un instinct qui n'était certainement pas le sien et des mauvais souvenirs qui ne lui apportaient rien. Il l'expliqua à Tesla, qui ouvrit de grands yeux, convint que ce serait très certainement intéressant mais aussi complètement fou et quitta les lieux avec dans le regard une lueur étrange. Severus supposa que ce n'était pas tous les jours que des psychologues moldus se voyaient présenter une telle occasion et partit écrire à Irène pour l'inviter à assister à l'expérience.

Minerva, quand il l'informa de ses intentions, commença bien entendu par s'y opposer.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire une stupidité pareille, furent ses mots exactes.

Un peu de diplomatie était de mise.

- Albus l'utilisait souvent.

- Albus savait ce qu'il avait dans la tête et n'avait pas peur de se regarder en face. (Severus haussa un sourcil et Minerva se reprit.) Et je sais que vous en êtes aussi capable. Ou plutôt, que vous en étiez capable. Vous n'êtes plus exactement le même, Severus, reconnaissez-le.

- Vous avez raison. J'ai un Lord Noir et cinquante Mangemorts en moins à gérer, ainsi qu'un vieux fou qui pensait tout savoir, répondit-il avec impatience.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'elle commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le haricot elle aussi. Il se demanda pourquoi les gens qu'il aimait étaient aussi ceux qui l'énervaient le plus. (Potter se contentait de l'énerver, cependant.)

Finalement, elle craque. L'avantage d'être mort, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de dormir, et Severus la poussa simplement jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement. Elle insista pour être présente.

Le mercredi suivant, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre dans la pièce où avait été remisé le Miroir du Risèd.

Severus contempla un moment l'objet recouvert d'un drap. C'était tellement bête qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Ou alors quelque chose avait voulu qu'il n'y pense pas plus tôt. Peut-être son instinct de survie – _ah_ ! Le miroir était connu pour avoir rendu fou certains sorciers trop impétueux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Albus ait balancé Potter en face de lui alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

Ses trois compagnons se rangèrent soigneusement sur le côté alors qu'il saisissait le tissu. Aucun n'avait émis le souhait de regarder son reflet. Tesla fixait le miroir avec intérêt, mais aussi prudence Irène avait l'air légèrement angoissée Minerva, comme à son habitude, faisait de son mieux pour cacher qu'elle se rongeait les sangs.

Severus inspira et se plaça face à la glace. Puis il leva les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se plongeait dans le désir de son cœur. Onze ans plus tôt, après la malheureuse affaire où Quirrel avait perdu la vie, et permis le retour de Voldemort, il n'avait pas résisté en aidant Albus à ranger le miroir. La vieille bique ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas retenu.

Mais ce n'était plus Lily qui se tenait aux côtés de son reflet. Lily était morte et vengée, le fils de James Potter s'était malheureusement révélé un humain potable, Black et Lupin étaient morts en emportant les derniers lambeaux de sa jeunesse – et il était en train de verser dans le mélodrame, se reprit-il. Il ne regrettait plus Lily. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas faites pour exister.

A ses côtés se tenait… quelqu'un. Une silhouette indistincte, sans visage, mais qui, Severus en était certain, souriait de toute son âme. Derrière eux se distinguaient d'autres personnes, sans formes précises, davantage des possibilités que de véritables individus. Son cœur étonnamment douloureux dans sa poitrine, il regarda une dernière fois sa Raison, puis se détourna.

Et grommela un juron dégoûté avant de se faire assaillir de question.

###

Irène rigola carrément.

- Je suis désolée, Severus, dit-elle entre deux hoquets, je ne vous connais pas depuis si longtemps, mais ça semble tellement opposé à votre caractère !

Minerva semblait à la fois émue et amusée. Ecœurant.

- Je suis sûre qu'Albus aurait été ravi pour vous.

Quant à Tesla, il avait déjà rempli quinze pages de notes.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un défunt veuille demeurer sur terre afin de trouver le Grand Amour, remarqua-t-il.

Severus retint un soupir exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas –

Il se tut devant l'enthousiasme romantique de ses trois comparses. Inutile. D'ici peu Minerva allait d'ailleurs sûrement commencer à jouer la marieuse et –

- Bien entendu, vous avez peu de chance de rencontrer une personne de ce genre à Poudlard. Il va falloir vous trouver un moyen de sortir.

Et voilà.

- Je pourrais organiser des échanges culturels entre le personnel de BeauxBâtons et celui de Poudlard…

Et Irène aussi.

- Je suis certain que mes collègues seraient curieux de vous rencontrer, professeur Snape.

Severus jeta un regard meurtrier à Tesla.

- Je suis un fantôme ! explosa-t-il. Transparent. Sans consistance. Lequel de ces mots vos petits cerveaux ne parviennent-ils pas à appréhender ?

- Ca pourrait être un amour platonique, remarqua Irène.

- Quel intérêt ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte pour que Minerva ne l'entende pas.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle d'un air outré.

Il roula des yeux.

- Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais un fantôme de 38 ans.

- Vous éprouvez des besoins sexuels ? demanda Tesla d'un air passionné en continuant à prendre des notes.

D'accord, la conversation virait au grand n'importe quoi.

- Là n'est pas la question, coupa-t-il. Qui verrait un intérêt à s'enticher d'un fantôme ? A l'exception de quelque adolescente à la cervelle pourrie de récits romantiques, ce qui ne m'intéresse, croyez-moi, aucunement.

- Donc quelque chose vous intéresse, nota Tesla.

Severus se demanda s'il disposait d'assez d'influence magique pour lui arracher la tête.

- Rien en particulier.

Minerva se leva et s'avança vers lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule. (Sa main passa bien entendu au travers, mais le geste était aimable.)

- Votre avantage, Severus, c'est que vous disposez de l'éternité pour trouver chaussure à votre pied.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Responsabilités

**Chapitre 4 – Responsabilités**

**Septembre 2003**

Malheureusement, l'éternité s'écoulait lentement.

Severus constata qu'à présent qu'il connaissait la raison de son départ manqué – même s'il avait encore parfois du mal à y croire – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de _chercher_. Albus en aurait bien ri. Ou alors, il se serait contenté lui aussi de lui tapoter l'épaule, les yeux pétillant.

Quelques années auparavant, Severus avait été persuadé qu'il arrivait au bout du chemin. Ses courtes expériences romantiques, et plus souvent charnelles que romantiques, ne lui avait pas fait regretter sa solitude. Il aimait être seul. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, et personne ne dépendait de lui. Seul un abruti aurait préféré se coltiner un autre abruti 24 heures sur 24. La vie était trop courte pour faire semblant d'écouter à quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais peut-être que des coucheries entre Mangemorts avaient de quoi dégoûter n'importe qui, musa-t-il. Le sexe n'avait pas toujours été désagréable, mais il devait manquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Toujours était-il qu'il commença, dès la fin mémorable de sa thérapie, à soupeser plus ou moins consciemment tous les sorciers et sorcières qu'il rencontra.

C'était épuisant. Jusque là, Severus avait eu une méthode simple pour juger les gens. Il partait du principe qu'ils étaient stupides et sans intérêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui démontrent le contraire. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à supputer leurs qualités.

Heureusement ses interrogations ne concernaient pas ses élèves. Il continua à ôter des points avec allégresse et partialité. Mais il poussa un léger cri de détresse le jour où il se retrouva à considérer Sir Nicholas. Et s'enferma pendant deux jours après avoir observé avec attention le derrière de Minerva.

Le reste du monde sembla ensuite se liguer contre lui. Il avait pensé être relativement à l'abri, ne pouvant sortir de l'enceinte du château, mais comme professait il ne savait plus quelle religion moldue, la montagne vint à lui.

Le printemps suivant, Granger et Weasley se marièrent _enfin_. La cérémonie se déroula cette fois encore à Poudlard, avec la famille Weasley au complet, et Severus était à présent, sinon aimé, du moins reconnu et respecté et forcé de faire la conversation et il avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour les roux.

Irène – qui était intelligente et charmante mais un peu trop épuisante pour Severus – débarqua à l'automne avec six de ses collègues, étonnamment tous intelligents et charmants, sous prétexte de relancer la coutume du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les professeurs de Durmstang étaient tous mystérieux et ténébreux. Severus commença à se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui.

La naissance du premier rejeton Potter fut l'occasion de grandes festivités officieuses au cours desquelles beaucoup de ses anciens élèves se montrèrent bien trop heureux de revoir leur ex- horrible professeur de Potions. C'était le problème. Quelques années hors de votre vue, et les morveux qui s'écrasaient devant vous devenaient de jeunes gens plus assurés et intéressants.

Neville Londubat fut engagé à la rentrée suivante pour assurer le poste de professeur de Botanique, et il parvenait presque à ne plus sursauter quand Severus rôdait dans les parages, et il était devenu appétissant.

Ses correspondants et collègues en Potions organisèrent un colloque à Poudlard en son honneur et des dizaines de Maîtres et d'étudiants se pressèrent autour de lui pour lui poser des questions sur ses dernières recherches. A sa grande surprise, trois d'entre eux l'invitèrent même à dîner, ce qui prouvait que les gens étaient finalement masochistes. (Il était un fantôme, par Merlin, et en plus un fantôme au mauvais caractère !)

- J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent, avoua-t-il un jour à Tesla. Et je ne garde pas particulièrement des bons souvenirs de cette période.

- Vous êtes… obnubilé ? demanda Tesla en cachant un sourire.

- Non, pas par _ça_, dit impatiemment Severus. C'est comme manger ou dormir, je ne ressens pas de besoins physiques. C'est davantage un besoin… émotionnel, conclut-il en se demandant si les fantômes pouvaient vomir.

Sans doute que non, s'ils ne pouvaient pas manger.

- En plus, si Irène ou Minerva me sort une fois de plus le mot « mignon », je risque de reverser dans mes vieilles habitudes de meurtrier, prévint-il.

- Je crois qu'il vous faut un peu de temps pour vous habituer au fait que vous avez tout le temps devant vous, conseilla paisiblement Tesla.

Noël passa et en effet, son obsession se mua progressivement en attente tranquille.

Les choses allaient plutôt bien, constata-t-il avec surprise un matin en lisant la Gazette. Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Personne ne voulait le tuer. Il échangeait des nouvelles avec des personnes dont le cerveau parvenait à fonctionner correctement. Ses collègues se montraient civils, ses élèves n'étaient pas pires que d'habitude. Certes, les Weasley continuaient à proliférer, constata-t-il en survolant l'avis de naissance de la petite Rose Weasley-Granger, mais c'était malheureusement un processus inexorable. Un jour, les Weasley domineraient le monde, il en était convaincu.

Puis Minerva mourut, et sa disparition le bouleversa davantage que celle d'Albus. Albus était supposé mourir, tout comme lui, mais Minerva était supposée rester pour remettre les choses en place après eux. Minerva était un point fixe. Minerva ne mourait pas paisiblement dans son lit en abandonnant la place de Directeur, et en l'abandonnant lui.

L'enterrement eut lieu dans le parc du château. Dans un testament où elle lui léguait sa collection de whiskies écossais – qu'il ne pouvait plus boire – Minerva McGonagall exposa que Poudlard était devenu sa maison et ses occupants sa famille. Sa tombe se retrouva à la gauche de celle d'Albus. Celle de Severus se trouvait sur la droite, et il resta longtemps à contempler les trois pierres après que tout le monde fût partie. Il n'était pas encore retourné sur les lieux. Pas depuis la cérémonie qui avait suivi la mort d'Albus. Il se demanda comment s'était déroulé son propre enterrement et si quelqu'un avait pleuré.

Par chance, Delmas avait abandonné la place depuis deux ans à Shakebolt, et le Ministre ne leur imposa pas un idiot en remplacement.

Il offrit la place à Severus.

- Poudlard a déjà eu un fantôme comme Directeur, prononça tranquillement l'homme. A deux reprises. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser problèmes.

_Mangemort_, songea Severus. _Mangemort, crétin !_

- Bien entendu, certains irréductibles ont opposé quelques arguments concernant votre passé. Mais Potter et le jeune Malfoy vous ont annoncé comme le parrain de leurs futurs enfants, et ça a fait réfléchir. Vos anciens élèves commencent à avoir de l'influence.

_Quoi ?_ bafouilla le cerveau de Severus. _Les impudents petits –_

- Je vois, dit-il calmement.

- Vous êtes le plus indiqué, Severus.

Et Severus Snape devint pour la seconde fois, quoiqu'en des circonstances bien différentes, Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

- Severus, mon garçon, quel plaisir de vous revoir, pépia le portrait de Dumbledore quand il pénétra dans le bureau pour la première fois.

###

Il conserva cependant ses appartements dans les cachots. D'abord parce qu'en plus de vingt ans il avait eu le temps d'y accumuler un chaos considérable, ensuite parce que la vue directe sur le Lac et la Forêt lui donnait l'impression d'habiter au milieu de nulle part. (Une sensation agréable, le soir, quand il pouvait enfin ignorer le reste du château et les trois cents monstres qui en hantaient les couloirs.)

Il conserva également son laboratoire. Il pouvait – avec joie – se résoudre à ne plus enseigner, mais pas à cesser ses recherches.

Il se lança ensuite dans la paperasse et eut deux bonnes surprises.

La première, c'était que l'efficacité de Minerva lui avait permis de rattraper le bazar des années Potter/Voldemort et qu'elle lui laissait une situation sinon simple, du moins organisée.

La seconde, c'était qu'en tant que fantôme, le Ministère ne pouvait pas le convoquer au moindre prétexte et qu'il gagnait ainsi un temps précieux.

Il hésita à embaucher Sir Nicholas en tant que Directeur Adjoint, se dit qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer et qu'il serait bon d'avoir quelqu'un de vivant afin de lui déléguer les tâches les plus ingrates, et proposa le poste à Sinistra, qui accepta.

Le choix du nouveau professeur de Potions fut plus délicat et il continua à assurer les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année avant de se résoudre à faire un choix. Il accepta finalement la candidature spontanée d'une étudiante qu'il avait rencontrée lors du colloque, et qui avait des hypothèses acceptables concernant l'utilisation des matériaux chimiques moldus dans l'élaboration de potions de premier rang. Comme il passait absolument par hasard devant la classe de Potions à la fin du premier cours de la rentrée, il vit les élèves – Quatrième Année – sortir plus pâles que des linges. Certains sanglotaient. Il retourna dans son bureau, rassuré et satisfait.

Sa première année en tant qu'A-Nouveau-Directeur se déroula sans incident notoire, à l'exception bien entendu des quelques crashs traditionnels lors des matches de Quidditch. Aucun chaudron n'explosa, à son grand plaisir, mais il se dit que ce petit bonheur ne durerait sans doute pas plus de onze ans quand Londubat et Pernell, l'enseignante d'Etude des Moldus, lui annoncèrent leur intention de se marier.

L'année suivante, il décida qu'il était temps de faire un peu de changement.

- Une quoi ? demanda Sinistra en écarquillant les yeux.

- Une classe préparatoire, répéta-t-il sèchement. Il s'agit d'une année transitoire pendant laquelle les futurs étudiants peuvent approfondir les matières dans lesquelles ils souhaitent poursuivre leurs études. Je reconnais que le niveau des NEWTs est correct, mais il n'est pas comparable à ce qui est demandé aux étudiants de première année dans la plupart des grandes écoles britanniques.

- Cela ne concernerait qu'une quinzaine d'élèves par an, précisa Pernell qui, d'origine moldue, lui avait la première suggéré le projet. Et seulement les matières principales : Potions, Métamorphoses, Botanique et Sortilèges.

Severus contempla les visages encore sceptiques de ses collègues et joua son va-tout.

- Vous auriez l'occasion d'enseigner des sujets bien plus avancés, bien entendu, avec des élèves sincèrement motivés.

Un chorus d'accords s'éleva.

- J'ai entendu parler de votre projet, lui dit un peu plus tard Sir Nicholas. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à adopter des idées moldues ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les classes préparatoires ressemblaient à l'enfer sur terre, répondit-il sans cesser de rédiger une réponse bien sentie au Ministère qui insinuait timidement que, peut-être, il aurait pu les consulter avant de prendre des décisions concernant le programme scolaire.

Il songea à engager un psychologue scolaire quand, trois mois après la rentrée, les dix premiers élèves à tester le principe commencèrent à enchaîner les dépressions nerveuses, mais décida de patienter un peu. Un an plus tard, les malheureux cobayes, endurcis et prêts à affronter le reste du monde, passèrent leurs concours d'entrée haut la main et commencèrent à briller dans leurs écoles respectives.

- Je ne sais quand même pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, émit timidement Londubat pendant un déjeuner. Le programme est très lourd, et Nathalie Simms à encore pleuré ce matin.

- Nathalie Simms n'est pas obligée d'être ici, répondit-il Severus en remplissant une demande de fonds supplémentaires. (Il n'avait toujours pas besoin de manger, mais il aimait être présent pendant les repas. Il appréciait les regards nerveux des élèves.)

- Severus, les élèves ont trente-quatre heures de cours par semaine.

- Et ils en auront autant l'année prochaine. (Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son plus jeune professeur, étonnamment compétent, et soupira en avisant ses yeux de chiot. Il s'attendrissait avec l'âge.) D'accord, supprimez le module sur les orchidées. Ou encore mieux, faites un module au choix entre orchidées, flore préhistorique et plantes grasses. Mais débrouillez-vous pour organiser vos horaires.

Londubat lui fit un sourire étincelant.

Cette année-là, Severus accepta la demande du professeur de DCFM de monter un club de karaté. Il accepta la demande de Pernell de monter un club d'informatique – qui fut immédiatement populaire, particulièrement chez les Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffle annexèrent le club de théâtre de Trelawney, qui s'était enfin découvert un domaine où exceller, tandis que les Serpentard montaient leur propre club de débat qui fournirait sans doute une redoutable génération d'hommes politiques. Severus s'offrit tout de même le plaisir de refuser la fondation d'un club de football. Il ne fallait pas exagérer. Les Gryffondors faisaient assez de dégâts sur leurs balais et le tatami d'Inami-san pour leur permettre de détruire les pelouses de l'école.

Sa troisième année se termina. Il passa son été à correspondre avec Beauxbâtons, notamment méthodes d'enseignement avec Olympe Maxime et histoires de fantômes avec Irène.

Puis il revint et c'est alors que l'invasion, sournoisement, commença.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'Invasion

Notes : plusieurs reviews au sujet d'une faute d'étourderie (corrigée sur mon LJ mais que j'avais oubliée ici) : bien entendu que Severus ne peut pas aller à Beauxbâtons... - -° Edited !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 – Invasion**

**Septembre 2009**

Ce fut d'abord, discrètement, un Lupin. Théodore Lupin.

Severus avait entendu dire que Potter en était le parrain, et c'est sans surprise que le gamin atterrit à Gryffondor.

Merlin soit loué, il n'avait pas hérité de la lycanthropie de son père. Les gènes des Tonks et particulièrement la capacité de se colorer les cheveux dans les couleurs le plus criardes qui soient semblaient avoir dominé.

Le premier Weasley débarqua deux années plus tard. Une Weasley, en l'occurrence, celle-là même dont il avait lu l'avis de naissance quelques temps auparavant… onze ans… la mort était une condition raisonnable à l'avantage de ne pas vieillir, musa-t-il.

Gryffondor. La fillette avait une part de sang de Vélane, se rappela-t-il en observant Lupin, en Troisième Année, la suivre partout comme un petit chien.

Les cinq années suivantes, il ne se donna même plus la peine de se souvenir de tous les prénoms des rouquins qui se multipliaient dans _son_ école. Il ricana un peu quand Molly Junior Weasley atterrit à Serdaigle. Serpentard aurait été encore plus jouissif, mais c'était toujours mieux que Poufsouffle.

Puis James Sirius Potter pénétra comme un conquérant dans la Grande Salle, et Severus le détesta immédiatement. La réincarnation existait, décida-t-il en observant le portrait vivant d'un autre James Potter, et elle avait décidé de s'en payer une bonne tranche à ses dépends.

Le Choixpeau envoya Potter v 3.1 à Gryffondor sans hésiter, où le morveux commença sans attendre à former sa petite cour. Le soir, Severus se retrouva à réviser ses meilleurs sortilèges de Mangemort.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer un élève, remarqua Sir Nicholas quelques jours après.

Severus se dégonfla un peu. Il pensait avoir été plus discret dans ses préparatifs.

- Un problème ? demanda Tesla avec curiosité en lui rendant visite quelques jours après avoir reçu sa lettre.

- Humph, dit Severus.

- Oh. Un gros problème, alors.

- Un fantôme, déclara Severus avec un sourire torve.

Le problème, c'était que le gamin ne se contentait pas de ressembler à son grand-père, il se comportait comme lui. Et Severus supportait en grinçant des dents les petites blagues à la limite de la cruauté que Gryffondors et Serpentards commencèrent à s'échanger.

Puis un jour, un peu après la nouvelle année, Potter traita un petit Serpentard de Mangemort devant le reste de l'école et Severus mit de côté son orgueil, sa partialité et son adolescence pourrie pour écrire à Harry Potter.

Il écrivit d'une traite et tâcha de ne pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait exactement écrit – des choses comme « mis dix ans à ce que la maison de Serpentard soit à nouveau respectée » et « d'une rivalité amicale à une exclusion brutale qu'ils ne comprennent même pas » et « petit con prétentieux » et « responsabilité » et « considèrerait comme une preuve d'amitié ».

Potter père débarqua le lendemain, s'enferma dans une classe avec son rejeton, et Severus ne connut jamais les mots qui furent échangés mais Potter fils en ressortit en larmes et alla directement s'excuser auprès de sa victime.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il en direction de son ancien élève.

Potter fit un geste embarrassé.

- Merci à vous, répondit-il sur le même ton.

La fréquence et l'intensité des mauvais coups entre les deux maisons se calmèrent notablement après cet épisode. La présence de Potter junior continua à lui hérisser le poil, mais il se vengea discrètement en allant le hanter deux ou cinq fois.

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent sans évènements marquants, sans retours de Lords Noirs, invasions de Basiliques ou visites d'évadés d'Azkaban. Severus commençait à souffler quand une délégation de Sixième, Septième et Huitième Année vint bousculer sa tranquillité.

- Des modules de Magie Noire en classe prépa ? répéta-t-il lentement.

De l'autre côté du bureau, Lupin, porte-parole désigné, se tortilla légèrement.

- Durmstang les a intégrés dans son cursus, avança-t-il.

- Ce qui est tout à leur honneur mais _pourquoi faire_ ? demanda Severus d'une voix tranchante.

- Il y a plusieurs formations qui nécessitent des connaissances en magie noire, insista le jeune homme. Celles d'Auror et la toute nouvelle d'InterSor, mais aussi les nouveaux programmes des maîtrises de Potions et de Sortilèges.

- Des connaissances qui seront enseignées une fois que vous serez adultes, après l'école, répliqua Severus en sentant qu'il perdait du terrain. (Et pour être honnête, il était à 100% pour l'idée. Mais le Ministère ne le serait pas. Autant que la pression vienne des élèves.)

- Le programme de classe préparatoire fait partie des études supérieures, protesta Lupin. Et tous les élèves sont majeurs, du moins en fin d'année. Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, il faudrait des enseignants qualifiés.

- N'essayez pas votre contre-transfert psychologique de pacotille avec moi. Je vais consulter les responsables des formations que vous m'avez citées et le directeur de Durmstang. S'ils me confirment que des notions en Magie Noire permettent une compréhension plus rapide des enseignements supérieurs, je soumettrai une proposition au Ministère. (Il regarda Lupin.) Je crains cependant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour votre promotion, monsieur Lupin.

- Nous en avons hélas conscience, monsieur, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme. Mais nous avons pensé que notre appui pourrait être utile.

- Mmh. Vous pouvez sortir.

Les élèves le remercièrent poliment et Victoire Weasley pelota les fesses de Lupin en franchissant la porte.

Il passa les derniers mois de cours à tisser sa toile. Pas question cette fois de passer outre l'accord officiel du Ministère. Severus était fermement déterminé : comme l'avait dit Lupin, aucun mineur n'était en jeu, et il préférait que ses élèves soient encadrés pour pratiquer ce type de magie plutôt que de les laisser fouiller la Bibliothèque et s'exercer dans les couloirs la nuit. Il fit remettre en état une aile entière du château qui avait été laissée à l'abandon après la bataille, assez éloignée des autres pour pouvoir y ajouter certaines protections nécessaires. Il monta un programme soigneux avec l'aide de ses quatre enseignants principaux. Il agrémenta la réserve de Poppy de nouvelles potions qui auraient – presque – pu ressusciter les morts.

Le 1er juillet, il attaqua.

Il attaqua discrètement. Il profita de l'absence de certains membres du Ministère, partis se dorer la pilule quelque part de l'autre côté du globe, pour présenter le projet de ses élèves et défendre les arguments de ses élèves et faire miroiter ce que gagneraient ses élèves et la réputation de l'enseignement britannique à la mise en place du cursus.

Son nouveau programme fut validé le 10 août.

Presque trop facile, conclut-il en écoutant d'une oreille la Beuglante de Potter, récemment promu Directeur du service des Aurors et rentré de Tahiti le 12 août.

La rentrée ajouta trois nouveaux noms intéressants à la liste de ses élèves.

Rose Weasley. Peut-être devenait-il urgent de changer les couleurs de Gryffondor. Rouge et orange, ou orange et or, par exemple.

Albus Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Severus soupira avec accablement.

Scorpius Malfoy. Ah. Draco s'était fait discret pendant quelques années avant de se lancer sur la scène politique. Peut-être allait-il se présenter au Conseil d'Administration ?

Il reposa le parchemin sur son bureau. Il était parvenu à tenir bon face à ces deux imbéciles de Potter et Malfoy. Qui voudrait de filleuls nommés _Albus_ et _Scorpius_ ?

Mais ce fut avec curiosité qu'il observa les deux garçons le jour de la rentrée.

Poudlard était à présent entièrement restauré, empli d'élèves qui n'avaient aucun souvenir du retour de Voldemort. La Grande Salle débordait de bruits, de lumières, des couleurs vives des uniformes et des visages radieux des morv – enfants heureux de se retrouver. Les Premières Années, s'avançant timidement dans l'allée centrale, regardaient autour d'eux avec ébahissement, tandis que leurs aînés chahutaient en attendant la chanson du Choixpeau. Les enseignants étaient aussi excités que leurs élèves, constata Severus, et c'était presque comme si l'horrible guerre ne s'était jamais déroulée.

Sinistra réclama le silence, et la cérémonie de répartition commença.

Après une vingtaine de noms, celui de Scorpius Malfoy fut prononcé. Le garçon – mince, pâle, blond, droit, et Severus se fit une note mentale d'étudier l'influence de la magie sur la génétique humaine – s'avança sans hésiter jusqu'au tabouret et plaça le couvre-chef sur sa petite tête. Il fallut deux dixièmes de seconde au Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. L'assistance applaudit, peu surprise, puis se concentra sur le candidat suivant.

Severus s'était attendu à une seconde version de la calamité qui lui était tombée dessus l'année précédente, ou à une autre tête rousse – sa mère était une Weasley, après tout – mais Albus Potter ne ressemblait pas exactement à son frère ou ses cousins. D'abord, il était calme. Severus n'avait jamais vu un Potter ou un Weasley calme. Peut-être était-il simplement intimidé, songea-t-il en sachant qu'il ne faisait que nier l'évidence. Non, un Potter calme. Son système de valeur s'en trouva légèrement bousculé. Ensuite, de légers détails différaient : les cheveux, bien que bruns, légèrement bouclés son dos bien droit alors que son père et son frère avaient toujours eu une silhouette avachie son expression curieuse au lieu d'être impétueuse. Seuls les yeux verts restaient les mêmes que sa grand-mère et son père, mais en amandes, et Severus resta un long moment à les fixer. Puis le garçon lui tourna le dos et s'assit à son tour.

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, au point que l'assemblée commença à chuchoter, d'abord avec discrétion, puis plus bruyamment. Puis il lâcha un…

- Serpentard !

… et un grand silence se fit.

Albus Potter se releva et regarda autour de lui, un peu pâle et les yeux écarquillés, et Severus se reprit et commença à applaudir, immédiatement suivi de ses collègues. Les élèves les imitèrent et la tablée de Serpentard se mit alors à pousser de véritables rugissements de victoire. Severus ricana intérieurement en contemplant le visage de James Potter, complètement défait, et approuva quand Scorpius Malfoy fit signe à Potter de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le reste de la répartition se passa dans une ambiance qui manquait sérieusement de concentration. Rose Weasley termina, sans surprise cette fois, à Gryffondor.

Puis Severus se redressa et, dans le silence qui suivit, prononça son rapide discours de début d'année. Albus – Dumbledore – l'avait bien compris : inutile de chercher à faire entrer des règlements dans l'esprit d'adolescents affamés. Les ventres commençaient à gronder autour de lui.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, et la bienvenue aux nouveaux d'entre vous. Les règles de sécurité restent les mêmes que l'année dernière. La liste des activités extrascolaires sera affichée dans les salles communes de vos maisons respectives. Le programme de l'Ecole s'agrémente cette année d'une initiation à la Magie Noire… (Il fit une pause tandis que les inconscients chuchotaient avec excitation.)… qui sera bien entendu réservée aux élèves des classes préparatoires ayant réussi la totalité de leurs NEWTs. Je vous souhaiterais bien une agréable année, continua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais je sais que la majorité d'entre vous préfèrera passer son temps à rêver, flirter et cancaner plutôt qu'à véritablement étudier. Tâchez donc au moins de survivre, conclut-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Il y eut quelques rires et les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur les tables.

Un Potter à Serpentard, cogita-t-il tandis que le reste de l'assemblée se repaissait enfin. Et bien, et bien. Certaines personnes allaient en faire des attaques.

Une fois l'excitation retombée, les marmots couchés et la paperasse bouclée, il s'accorda une petite ronde dans les couloirs déserts de son château. Les bâtiments étaient aussi silencieux qu'ils l'avaient été durant l'été, mais il distinguait au-delà la vibration sourde des trois cents cœurs qui l'habitaient à présent, le souffle des trois cents respirations qui le hantaient. Il sourit. Avec un peu de chance, il terminerait cette journée parfaite en attrapant deux élèves impatients de se retrouver après les vacances. Ou quelque Première Année aventureux.

Bingo, conclut-il en apercevant quelques instants plus tard une petite silhouette qui trottinait dans les cachots. Un Serpentard, dommage. Mais bon, un Potter tout de même.

- M. Potter, prononça-t-il lentement, glacialement, en flottant dans sa direction. (Le gamin sursauta et leva vers lui de grands yeux écarquillés.) Je suis extrêmement désappointé de constater qu'il ne vous aura fallu que quelques heures pour déroger au règlement et faire perdre ses premiers points à votre nouvelle maison.

A sa décharge, l'enfant ne chercha pas à se défendre – comme son père – et ne prit pas une attitude bravache – comme son frère. Il n'éclata pas non plus en sanglots, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant pour un enfant de onze ans confronté au fantôme furieux de son directeur en plein milieu de la nuit après une journée épuisante. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de marmonner quelque chose.

- Plus haut, Potter.

- Je voulais juste voir la Chambre des Secrets.

Ah. Il existait donc un brin de bravoure stupide et inconsidéré chez le cadet des Potter. Severus se sentit légèrement rassuré.

- Et vous considérez que c'est une raison suffisante pour enfreindre le couvre-feu ?

- Non Monsieur, répondit docilement Potter.

Severus hésita, torturé entre son instinct et ses années de Chef de Maison de Serpentard. Finalement, il décida qu'il était peut-être plus intéressant de laisser un des Potter en paix. James Potter en serait sans doute doublement outré, et après tout il avait un – non, deux réputations à entretenir. Celle d'un enfoiré favorisant outrageusement son ancienne maison, et celle d'un homme capable de mettre de côté les anciennes inimitiés.

— Retournez à votre dortoir, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Potter lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris, puis pensif. Calculateur, s'il n'avait pas seulement eu onze ans.

— Professeur Snape…

— Encore là, Potter ?

— James – mon frère – dit que vous lui élevez toujours des points quand il désobéit au règlement. Monsieur.

Le marmot le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents. Severus avait trop d'expérience pour tomber dans le panneau.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris dans mes paroles, Potter ?

— Nonm'sieur, répondit précipitamment le garçon.

Quelques secondes de silence.

— J'ai bien peur de m'être perdu, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Severus ferma les yeux, soupira intérieurement, puis lança un sec « suivez-moi » avant de s'éloigner sans regarder derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'il réalisa que, peut-être, le gamin se jouait de lui. Non. Il imaginait des choses.

— Merci, monsieur, dit poliment Potter.

Calme _et_ bien élevé.

— Nous ferons peut-être quelque chose de vous, maugréa-t-il. Si vous arrêtez de vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

— Est-ce que ce serait un problème si je ne me faisais pas prendre ? demanda sérieusement l'enfant.

Severus stoppa et se retourna, ses yeux lançant des flammes. Potter penchait curieusement la tête sur le côté.

— Mon père m'a dit que vous vous promeniez toujours la nuit dans le château quand vous étiez jeune, dit-il. Et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Il dit que vous avez certainement enfreint plus de règlements que lui.

Il fallait qu'il arrête d'ouvrir son excellent whisky quand Potter passait au château, décida-t-il.

— Votre père dit beaucoup trop de choses. Et la prochaine fois que je vous surprendrai dans les couloirs, vous n'aurez plus rien à envier à votre frère, gronda-t-il.

Potter junior le deuxième déglutit, et hocha la tête.

— James dit que vous le haïssez, prononça-t-il vingt mètres plus loin.

Oh, doux Merlin.

— Je ne le déteste pas. Votre frère se conduit comme un abruti et mérite d'être traité et corrigé comme tel.

L'enfant gloussa.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit d'appeler vos élèves comme ça.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il en était un.

— Oh.

— Je pense que vous êtes arrivé, monsieur Potter, coupa Snape en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Le visage du garçon se rembrunit légèrement, et il inspira profondément.

— Monsieur Potter, s'entendit dire Severus, même si la décision du Choixpeau fut pour le moins… surprenante, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune honte à se retrouver dans cette maison.

— Je sais, murmura tranquillement le garçon.

Planté devant la tapisserie, il avait terriblement petit.

— Professeur Snape ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

— M. Potter ?

L'enfant hésita, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois. Severus eut pitié de lui – et c'était un Serpentard après tout.

— Bien que M. Inami soit votre directeur de maison, vous pouvez venir me voir dans mon bureau si vous avez un problème, dit-il d'une voix sèche. L'entrée se situe au niveau de la gargouille du deuxième étage, et le mot de passe est 'catalyse'. N'en abusez cependant pas.

Le garçon répéta le mot trois fois, puis hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

— M. Potter, l'arrêta Severus alors qu'il tendait la main vers la tenture. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais demain, allez-vous vous asseoir avec votre frère et les Gryffondors ou allez-vous rester avec Malfoy et les autres membres de votre maison ?

L'enfant considéra la question, puis son visage s'éclaira à nouveau.

— Je pense que je vais me lever plus tôt, arriver avant James et le laisser choisir, dit-il joyeusement.

Severus ne gloussa certainement pas, mais il supposa, en avisant l'air ravi de Potter, qu'il avait dû laisser transparaître son amusement.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant

Merci pour les indications concernant la ponctuation manquante : visiblement ffnet, dont le système d'édition m'a toujours laissée un peu insatisfaite, a tendance ces temps-ci à zapper les points-virgules.

Aucune excuse cependant pour les mots manquants =D

**Chapitre 6 – Le calme avant…**

**Septembre 2017**

Potter – dans son esprit, il était à présent 'Potter' Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler 'Albus', son père avait été et resterait toujours 'ce fichu Harry Potter' et la première engeance de ce dernier 'James Potter', avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait insuffler au mot 'James' – n'abusa pas de sa proposition. A vrai dire, Severus ne le revit pas, à l'exception des repas où Potter bavardait avec animation avec ses collègues de Serpentard, avant un samedi après-midi vers la fin du mois de septembre.

Il était plongé dans une nouvelle pile de formulaires quand on frappa à la porte. Les elfes de maison ne frappaient pas, et les coups de Sinistra étaient bien plus affirmés, aussi ne fut-il qu'à moitié surpris quand Potter poussa la porte suite à sa réponse. Ce qui le surprit fut le plateau chargé d'une théière et de deux tasses que le gamin portait avec précaution.

— Sir Nicholas m'a dit que vous faisiez ordinairement une pause vers cette heure-ci, babilla-t-il.

Severus lui désigna silencieusement le bureau, et profita de sa concentration pour l'observer à son aise. Oh, oui, Potter, avec ses grands yeux et son visage fin, était un manipulateur né.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie. Mais vous ne devez pas vraiment boire de thé, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'en apprécie le parfum.

Ils sirotèrent leur première tasse en silence. Severus guettait avec intérêt les premières paroles du garçon, mais Potter se contentaient de regarder autour de lui, bien trop à l'aise.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, M. Potter ?

Le morveux lui jeta à nouveau son sourire sincère à la figure.

— Oh, non. Tout se passe très bien, je vous remercie. Je voulais juste vous remercier, vous savez, pour l'autre soir.

Potter se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise et Severus observa avec attention ses doigts tambouriner l'accoudoir. Bah, il s'était sacrifié tant de fois, il pouvait bien accorder dix minutes à un gamin qui 1. Portait son prénom et 2. Avait failli devenir son filleul.

— Puis-je vous demander comme se sont déroulées vos premières semaines ?

Potter eut l'air absolument ravi et commença à parler.

Ordinairement, Severus n'écoutait pas ses élèves. Leurs observations en classe étaient systématiquement pathétiques, ou ennuyeusement exactes – il avait encore des souvenirs pénibles de Granger – et leurs conversations ne présentaient absolument aucun intérêt. Ce fut donc d'une oreille distraite qu'il commença à suivre le flot de paroles qui se déversait de la bouche de Potter. Il nota cependant qu'il semblait bien s'entendre avec Scorpius Malfoy, que son frère avait encore bien trop d'influence sur lui – son intonation peinée en parlant de ce cher James lui hérissa légèrement l'ectoplasme – et qu'il soufflait d'un cœur brisé typiquement Weaslesque de se retrouver séparé de sa cousine Rose. (Cousine qui, d'après les commentaires de professeurs, ne possédait pas que la moitié d'une cervelle. Sans doute aussi pontifiante que sa mère.)

— Vous ne m'écoutez pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna le jeune garçon à la suite d'une description de son dernier cours de Métamorphoses.

Il ne semblait cependant pas vexé et penchait la tête sur le côté, une habitude qu'il semblait avoir et que Severus trouvait particulièrement… non, pas mignonne. Finaude. Voilà.

— J'ai malheureusement d'autres sujets de préoccupation, et peu d'intérêt pour le récit de leçons que j'ai moi-même reçu il y a plus de quarante-cinq ans.

— Vous êtes si vieux que ça ? s'exclama Potter. Excusez-moi, se reprit-il en rougissant alors que Severus haussait un sourcil.

— Peut-être que quand vous atteindrez mon âge vous ne vous sentirez pas si vieux. Et peut-être que quand vous dépasserez mon âge, ajouta Severus avec satisfaction, vous constaterez que je n'aurai pas, contrairement à vous, pris une ride.

Sa réflexion fit rire Potter.

— C'est comment d'être un fantôme ? demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant, et il n'avait plus l'air que d'un enfant curieux.

Severus répondit succinctement à ses questions innombrables et constata après un quart d'heure que le dernier Potter ne semblait pas du genre à se démotiver par un manque de participation.

— Est-ce que c'est le professeur Dumbledore ? s'exclama finalement son jeune visiteur en se désignant le portrait où Albus sommeillait paisiblement.

Ou faisait semblant de sommeiller.

— Ne montrez pas du doigt, dit machinalement Severus. En effet. Je suppose que votre père vous a parlé de lui ?

— Il a dit que c'était un enfoiré – Potter prononça le mot avec délectation – et une vieille bique manipulatrice.

Severus laissa un rictus carnassier retrousser ses lèvres tandis que la respiration du vieux sorcier s'arrêtait brusquement.

— Votre père a une certaine tendance à l'exagération, mais il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit, confirma-t-il d'un ton suave. Cependant Potter, si vous je vous entends encore une fois prononcer le mot « enfoiré » dans ce bureau et manquer de respect au professeur Dumbledore, vous le regretterez, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Le garçon déglutit.

— Vous êtes fâché ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

— Non, monsieur Potter. Vous possédez une certaine capacité à choquer les gens, mais vous seriez encore plus attrayant si vous appreniez à penser par vous-même.

L'enfant plissa les yeux.

— Vous voulez dire, ne pas répéter ce que me dit mon père ?

— Exactement. J'ignore si vous êtes déjà passé par la douloureuse réalisation que les adultes n'ont pas toujours raison, qu'ils sont sujets aux mêmes incertitudes et capables des mêmes irresponsabilité et immaturité que leurs cadets…

— George et Ronald Weasley sont mes oncles, vous savez.

— Vous pouvez donc comprendre que votre père est la victime d'un petit ressentiment envers le professeur Dumbledore.

— Il l'aime aussi beaucoup, reconnut le jeune garçon.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais il dit que tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, alors qu'il était beaucoup moins gentil que ce que les gens pensaient. Et il dit que c'était l'inverse pour vous.

— C'était une période difficile et nous avions tous besoin de mentir, dit sèchement Severus.

Potter n'insista pas. Du moins pas cette fois.

Il prit l'habitude de repasser deux ou trois fois par mois et Severus constata avec curiosité qu'il faisait des efforts pour soutenir une conversation intelligente, au lieu de babiller sur tout et rien. Il se demanda si le gamin voulait l'impressionner. Si oui, il y parvenait presque. (Le fait qu'il appréhende la notion de conversation intelligente avait déjà de quoi intriguer Severus.)

Potter était intelligent, mais pas de cette intelligence encyclopédique qui faisait l'apanage des Granger pas, également, de cette intelligence sociale instinctive souvent gaspillée sous l'assaut des hormones adolescentes, comme son frère ni de cette ingéniosité chafouine que les Serpentards confondaient souvent avec les capacités intellectuelles.

Potter avait l'intelligence curieuse, modeste et humoristique que Severus recherchait et redoutait chez tous ses élèves. Une intelligence qui pouvait mener à des hommes sages ou des individus aigris et pleins de fiel. Une intelligence qui pouvait mener à des Dumbledore ou des Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

Une intelligence encore immature, mais les critères de directeur de Poudlard étaient sévères, et il avait déjà rencontré des sorciers adultes plus stupides que sa nouvelle petite connaissance.

Leurs entretiens provoquèrent bientôt quelques rumeurs, mais comme Potter se trouvait chez Serpentard et que son fameux paternel et Severus entretenaient – en public – une entente amicale, les commentaires se contentèrent d'être étonnés au lieu d'être agressifs. Et puis, Severus Snape était un fantôme. Un fantôme ne pouvait pas réellement faire de mal, même à un enfant.

Severus était parfois abasourdi par l'aveuglement volontaire de l'espèce humaine. Il aurait été si facile de se glisser dans la tête du garçon, de le modeler… Heureusement, quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé, contrairement à Voldemort – et un peu Dumbledore, parfois.

Un samedi un peu avant Noël, alors qu'il regagnait son bureau après un petit incident impliquant James Potter, le calamar géant du lac et une quinzaine de feux d'artifices de chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux – l'épisode s'était terminé de façon satisfaisante les pustules subsisteraient encore deux semaines, suite à une potion légèrement inefficace que Severus rangeait spécialement dans son armoire 'James Potter' – il trouva Potter en grande conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore. En tant que revenant, Severus n'avait pas à ouvrir les portes et pouvait se rendre partiellement transparent. En tant qu'ancien espion, il était doué pour se tenir dans un coin sans bouger.

— … mais pourquoi, à la fin, il n'a pas dit au professeur McGonagall pourquoi il vous a tué ?

— Il avait encore besoin de pouvoir approcher Lord Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout, pour que ton père puisse accomplir ce qu'il avait commencé.

— Mmh, ça ne semble pas très juste.

— Certaines choses sont rarement justes.

Severus ne pouvait voir le visage de Potter mais en voyant son dos droit, ses poings serrés, il pouvait deviner son petit visage renfrogné.

— Les choses n'ont pas été justes pour ton père non plus, remarqua Albus.

— Oui, mais lui il est toujours vivant, répondit l'autre Albus d'un ton buté. Et il a maman, et James et Lily et moi.

— Le professeur Snape a Poudlard.

— C'est pas pareil.

Severus se racla la gorge. Albus leva sur lui son regard pétillant et Potter se tourna avec une expression impassible.

— Severus, mon enfant ! lança Albus avec délice.

— Albus. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de conduite Potter au coma diabétique, dit-il sèchement en regardant le berlingot géant que l'enfant tenait à la main.

— Monsieur Potter est un jeune homme très raisonnable qui prend tout son temps pour savourer une friandise qu'il a accepté par politesse, répondit joyeusement le vieux fou. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Oh, mille excuses. Il m'arrive d'oublier que je ne suis plus dans mon bureau, lança-t-il malicieusement à Potter. Un grand défaut de l'âge.

Le garçon se contenta d'un sourire poli. Severus fut surpris de constater à quel point il était fier de la méfiance naturelle de l'enfant.

— Puis-je me joindre à la conversation ? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'ironie en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

— Oh, nous parlions des évènements qui ont eu lieu vingt ans plus tôt, continua Albus. Al me racontait que le Ministère a annoncé un jour férié commémoratif pour le 8 mai prochain.

— Le jour de la reddition officielle des Mangemorts ? calcula Severus.

Bien entendu, comptez sur ces abrutis pour éviter soigneusement le 6 mai, date de la victoire finale d'Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort.

— Ils auraient dû choisir le 6 mai ! protesta férocement Potter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne pensais pas que l'idolâtrie paternelle faisait partie de vos défauts, monsieur Potter.

L'enfant roula des yeux. Severus songea qu'il perdait irrémédiablement de son autorité.

— C'est le jour où tout le monde à Poudlard s'est battu, non ? C'est de ça qu'on devrait se rappeler.

Les deux autres sorciers le fixèrent quelques secondes, cois.

— Severus, dit finalement Albus avec un peu plus de sérieux, je crois que ce garnement vient de nous remettre à notre place.

Severus poussa un grognement.

Le garnement en question avait raison, songea-t-il au cours des semaines suivantes. C'était le courage des enseignants, enfants, parents et sorciers ordinaires qui avait permis la fin de cette guerre, pas les actions des Aurors et du Ministère au cours des jours qui avaient succédé à la dernière bataille.

Severus décida donc d'organiser sa propre fête commémorative, à Poudlard, le 6 mai.

Le lendemain de son annonce, le jour de la rentrée d'hiver, une avalanche de courriers lui tomba dessus. Le Ministère le convoquait immédiatement, oubliant une fois de plus qu'il ne pouvait quitter le château. Il ricana. Les journalistes demandaient des précisions, particulièrement s'il s'agissait d'un geste de défi envers Shakebolt et son équipe. Severus jeta distraitement leurs lettres. Enfin de nombreux parents, anciens combattants, amis, le félicitaient de sa décision et demandaient si la fête était ouverte aux familles des élèves, aux amis des familles, à la famille des amis, et à tous ceux qui voulaient venir en général.

Severus se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en se demandant s'il avait déclenché une guerre civile. Encore la faute d'un Potter tout ça.

Il contacta le Ministre lui-même afin de mettre les choses au clair. Shakebolt était intelligent et comprit ce qui se passait ils conclurent après une heure de mise au point de conserver la fête et le jour férié. La première resterait liée à Poudlard, le second porterait le sceau de l'officialité. Severus savait qu'Harry Potter ne portait aucune attention à ce genre de chose. A vrai dire, il devait très certainement préférer que l'on ne se rappelle pas la fin de Voldemort sous la forme de fête nationale.

Le 6 mai tombait un dimanche. Severus annonça à ses élèves un congé exceptionnel se prolongeant jusqu'au mardi 8, la possibilité de rester à l'école durant ces quatre jours et d'inviter leurs familles par la même occasion. Familles moldues comprises. Il crut devenir sourd sous les hurlements de joie qui suivirent. Honnêtement. Perdant clairement l'esprit, Londubat l'avait même serré dans ses bras. Enfin, avait tenté avant de reculer d'un pas en frissonnant.

- J'ai quelques propositions pour la fête, lui annonça le lendemain Potter avec un air très sérieux en lui tendant une liste.

Le gamin avait une écriture déplorable, constata Severus en la parcourant rapidement des yeux.

- Non. Non. Non. Peut-être. Non. Non. Non.

- Des feux d'artifice sont parfaitement envisageables, protesta Potter qui, en plus, était capable de lire à l'envers et suivait la progression de son Directeur au travers de ses suggestions.

- Pas s'ils sont fournis par votre oncle. Non. Non. Non. Des dragons, sérieusement, monsieur Potter ?

- C'est une grosse fête, dit gravement le garçon. J'ai des connexions. Je peux vous obtenir un Boutefeu Chinois.

Amusé, Severus regarda le morveux qui semblait plongé dans des calculs savants et dont les lèvres s'agitaient rapidement.

- Laissez votre autre oncle en dehors de ça. Et une reconstitution historique serait de mauvais goût, ajouta-t-il en reprenant le parchemin.

Cette année-là, la Journée Commémorative de Poudlard attira plus de visiteurs que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Severus s'ennuya un peu pendant l'été. Le Ministère avait fini par lui ficher complètement la paix.

La rentrée revint et les visites de Potter reprirent. Le garçon était de plus en plus brillant et un véritable chaudron sous pression prêt à exploser.

- Non, disait une fois de plus Severus. Il est hors de question que les Deuxième Année aillent réaliser leurs travaux pratiques dans la Forêt Interdite.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Potter avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis sérieux, Potter ! rugit-il. Pas de petites escapades en douce où vous comptez ne pas vous faire prendre ! S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit dans la Forêt, personne ne sera là pour vous aider. Et croyez-moi, on y rencontre bien pire qu'un simple troll !

Le garçon baissa la tête, cette fois sincère.

- Oui monsieur.

Il aurait sa peau, songea Severus. Ou du moins son ectoplasme.

###

Cependant, c'est lui-même qui causa le premier incident. Il tenta de se remémorer la conversation qui avait malheureusement tout provoqué tandis que le grand petit Harry Potter le fixait d'un regard furieux, planté au milieu de son bureau, les bras croisés.

- Ne faire confiance à personne ? avait répété Potter fils, interloqué, le samedi précédent.

- Que préférez-vous ? avait rétorqué Severus. Constater brutalement qu'une personne en qui vous aviez toute confiance vous a trahi, ou garder le contrôle ? Chacun possède au moins une faiblesse qui peut le pousser à retourner sa veste.

Potter s'était buté.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie sans faire confiance à personne ! avait-il _crié_.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est… c'est triste !

Severus avait ironiquement haussé les sourcils, mais pour une fois le petit Potter n'avait pas battu en retraite et avait continué de le fixer d'un air furieux, légèrement tremblant.

- Ce n'est pas triste, avait soupiré Severus. C'est même plutôt pratique pour pardonner ensuite. Puisque vous saviez à quoi vous attendre.

Mais le gamin avait refusé de l'écouter, il était parti avec les yeux étrangement brillants, et Severus avait dû le traumatiser plus que prévu pour que son père rapplique au galop quelques jours après.

- Snape, Al a seulement douze ans ! repartit Potter père alors qu'il restait silencieux. Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à un enfant de douze ans qu'il a de meilleures chances de survie s'il ne fait confiance à personne.

Ce n'était pas une question de survie, ronchonna intérieurement Severus. Juste une question de bon sens. S'il avait fait confiance à toutes les belles paroles qu'on lui avait jamais dites… paroles qui provenaient généralement de Mangemorts, d'Aurors et d'un Directeur particulièrement ennuyant… peut-être était-il légèrement biaisé, musa-t-il.

- Il n'est pas dans la situation où nous nous trouvions il y a vingt ans, continuait à déblatérer Potter II. Il a une vie normale, avec des amis normaux, une famille normale –

- J'ai saisi, Potter, coupa sèchement Snape. Vous avez raison. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier l'âge de votre rejeton au profit de sa finesse. Sans doute l'étourdissement de converser avec un Potter intelligent.

- Oh, dit Potter. Hé !

Le compliment et l'insulte bataillèrent un instant sur son visage, puis il sourit.

- Il est malin, hein ? demanda-t-il avec toute la fierté paternelle absurde qu'il se pouvait humainement exprimer.

Urgh, songea Severus, dégoûté.

- Je suppose qu'il y a une limite aux désastres génétiques que vous pouviez engendrer.

A sa grande satisfaction son ancien élève ne chercha pas à défendre son aîné.

- Attendez de voir Lily, le prévint-il cependant. Bon. Plus de conseils de vie sombres et dépressifs, le menaça-t-il. Ni réalistes. Je me méfie de votre notion de réalisme.

- Sinon quoi, vous me ferez arrêter par vos Aurors ?

- Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête.

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il ne pensait pas que Potter ordonnât à Albus de ne plus le visiter, mais on ne savait jamais.

Le samedi suivant, il y eut quelques coups timides à la porte et le garçon pénétra presque à reculons dans le bureau.

- C'est votre père qui vous a demandé de repasser ? s'enquit Severus sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'il parcourrait.

- Non, dit Potter en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Mais je n'aime pas quand vous me parlez comme la dernière fois. C'est souvent comme ça.

Severus fut intrigué.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si personne ne tenait à vous et comme si vous en étiez content. Ca ne me plait pas, déclara le gamin en faisant apparaître avec pas mal de brio un plateau de thé.

Severus contempla un instant les scones fumants.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai du mal à perdre, dit-il finalement, doucement.

- Humph, répondit Potter en enfournant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

Il parvint à se retenir deux secondes, puis lui lança son sourire habituel. Les miettes entre ses dents gâchaient quelque peu l'effet et le rendaient en même temps hilarant. Severus fit semblant d'avaler sa tasse de thé de travers.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous étouffer, vous savez, observa Potter en reprenant un biscuit.

###

Lily Potter arriva l'année suivante, et Severus, malgré lui, fut soulagé de constater que malgré sa chevelure flamboyante ses yeux n'étaient que bruns et qu'elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa défunte grand-mère maternelle. Il y avait assez de fantômes dans sa vie pour y ajouter celui bien vivant d'un amour qu'il avait enfin réussi à dépasser.

En plus, cela aurait été totalement inapproprié et Harry Potter aurait eu sa peau, revenant ou pas.

- Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ? demanda-t-il à Potter un mardi soir aux alentours de la Toussaint.

L'invasion de ses moments de solitude s'étendait à présent au samedi et à au moins deux soirs par semaine.

Le gamin, qui avait enfin commencé à grandir un peu après deux années de nanisme aigu, leva un œil impassible de son manuel de Métamorphoses Avancées.

- Non.

Severus soupira et retourna à ses comptes-rendus tandis que son visiteur continuait tranquillement sa lecture.

D'autres mois passèrent, pendant lesquels James Potter continua à ravager son école, Albus Potter continua à tenir sa compagnie pour acquise et Lily Potter commença à faire des ravages dans le cœur d'à peu près l'ensemble des résidents de Poudlard. Severus resta plus d'une fois effaré en l'observant en compagnie de sa cousine. Rose Weasley était une sorte de redoutable hybride d'Hermione Granger et de Molly Weasley, et pouvait tenir tête à n'importe qui – sauf Severus, bien entendu – mais Lily Potter avait un don pour se rendre adorable.

Oh, oui. Le règne planétaire Weasley s'annonçait proche.

Les visites d'Al ne diminuèrent pas pendant sa quatrième année, mais son frère se calma légèrement, sans doute conscient du savon qui l'attendait s'il ne réussissait pas ses OWLs. Au grand dégoût de Severus, il les passa haut la main, et Potter cadet dût lui suggérer un ingrédient particulièrement astucieux pour l'une de ses potions pour enfin lui remonter le moral.

Quelques jours avant le départ des élèves, il pénétra dans son bureau avec l'expression légèrement ennuyée qu'il arborait quand il ne saisissait pas entièrement quelque chose.

- J'ai embrassé Scorpius, annonça-t-il tout de go et Severus constata qu'après toutes ces années il parvenait encore à être médusé.

- Hurm, dit-il.

- Je suppose que je dois être homosexuel, conclut philosophiquement Albus Severus Potter.

- Gnh, ajouta Severus. (Merlin, il pouvait faire mieux que ça.) J'ignore les conclusions de votre expériences, mais cela me semble une supposion logique, prononça-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait calme et sage.

- Oh, c'était très bien. Mais je pourrais être bisexuel, remarqua Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Maman serait sans doute plus contente si je lui ramenais une belle-fille qu'un gendre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardonnez-moi, Potter, mais je ne pense pas que l'opinion de madame votre mère ait une quelconque importance dans le choix de la personne qui partagera le reste de votre vie, s'entendit dire Severus.

Ah, il parlait trop vite. Potter le regardait d'un air curieux.

- Ah ! dit l'insupportable gamin d'un ton satisfait. J'avais raison. Vous avez un cœur caché quelque part par là.

Severus lui lança son regard 'vous-allez-trop-loin-Potter' qu'il avait eu le temps de peaufiner en trente ans. Malheureusement, Al s'était immunisé au cours de sa troisième année. Le garçon se pencha au-dessus du bureau.

- James prétend que vous étiez amoureux de ma grand-mère. Pas Mamy Molly, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, la mère de Papa. Lily.

Il ne demanda si c'était vrai, mais se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux attentifs en amande. D'ici quelques années, il serait attirant, constata Snape. Dans le genre hautes pommettes, regard innocent et lèvres retroussées en un sourire 'je-suis-trop-intelligent-pour vous'. Severus avait déjà de plus en plus de mal à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

Al réfléchit quelques instants à sa prochaine question.

- Vous l'êtes toujours ?

- Non.

- Mmh. Et en trente ans, vous avez été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Rien de sérieux.

- Mmh, répéta Potter. Bon, enchaîna-t-il, vous pensez qu'il y a un moyen de dire à Scorpius que c'était agréable, mais que je ne suis vraiment pas amoureux de lui ?

Severus songea à son deuxième presque-filleul qui, sous son air froid, cachait hélas un cœur bien trop tendre et répétitivement brisé.

- Je pense, maintenant qu'il a réalisé quelques petites choses à son propre sujet, que vous pourriez détourner son attention si vous parveniez à lui faire réaliser l'existence de M. Thomas Pétri dont les yeux semblent être collés à son postérieur.

- Vous réalisez que vous parlez de deux de vos élèves de quatorze ans ? le taquina Al.

Il devrait présenter Al à Irène. Ils s'entendraient magnifiquement.

- M. Potter, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mes illusions à propos de certains sujets. Et, par chance, le monde sorcier n'est pas si sévère avec les individus attirés par leur propre sexe.

Scorpius passa sa Cinquième Année dans une béatitude que même son meilleur ami trouva écœurante. Le meilleur ami en question battit nonchalamment tous les records de réussite aux OWls et le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore sembla bouder quelques jours. Severus se demanda en quelle sorte de papillon allait pouvoir éclore le cocon qu'était Albus Potter.


	7. Chapitre 7 :  la tempête

**Chapitre 7 : … la tempête.**

**Septembre 2022**

Une des parties de la réponse s'imposa à ses yeux quand Potter revint pour sa Sixième année, quelques semaines après ses seize ans.

L'adolescent avait commencé une tardive mais prodigieuse poussé de croissance vers le mois de mai quand il franchit le seuil du bureau de Severus, tard après les festivités de la rentrée, ce dernier eut à peine à baisser les yeux pour le regarder.

Instinctivement, il se suréleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Les lèvres de Potter s'incurvèrent légèrement.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dont Severus remarqua à peine l'amabilité parce que Potter ne parlait plus, il _grondait_.

Sensuellement, et agréablement, mais il grondait. Severus se remémora sa propre mue maladroite et décida que la vie était injuste.

Terriblement injuste, corrigea-t-il après avoir fait signe à Potter de s'asseoir, quand l'éclat brillant d'un insigne de préfet flambant neuf attira son attention sur un col entrouvert et le spectacle entraperçu d'une clavicule que Michel-Ange aurait sculptée en pleurant.

Oh. Les fantômes pouvaient saliver.

Par bonheur Al parlait tout seul et ans lui prêter attention, comme il le faisait souvent, et sa voix roulait et rappelait un torrent de montagne sur des pierres ombragées par de grands arbres silencieux…

Severus ne croyait pas au coup de foudre mais il admit immédiatement qu'il était mal barré. Deux yeux d'un vert profond, terriblement froids et intelligents le fixaient et il réalisa que Potter s'était tu.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Des ennuis de dernière minute plutôt agaçants.

'Agaçant' remporta la partie. Même Potter ne pouvait nier que Severus Snape était facilement agacé.

- Je peux repasser plus tard, proposa-t-il.

S'il le mettait à la porte maintenant, Severus savait qu'il commencerait à éviter le garçon et que celui-ci s'en rendrait très rapidement compte.

- Non, restez. Alors. Votre frère est-il parvenu à s'abstenir de mettre une pauvre malheureuse enceinte ?

La remarque était cruelle et l'expression de Potter balança entre le rire et l'indignation mais elle eut le mérite de relancer la discussion. Ils bavardèrent deux heures avant que Potter décidât de regagner les quartiers de Serpentard et se levât, frottant d'une façon négligente et insupportable la marque de son nouveau pouvoir. Il était maigre comme un clou, se consola Severus en l'observant s'éloigner vers la porte. Mais il se tenait toujours aussi droit, nullement gêné par sa nouvelle stature.

- Bonne soirée, lança-t-il avec un dernier sourire avant de disparaître.

'Gnnfm', songea Severus en retour.

Il était temps de revoir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

###

- C'est formidable, Severus, s'exclama joyeusement Tesla dont le reste de cheveux était à présent d'un blanc éclatant.

- Vous n'avez absolument rien écouté. Je vous parle d'un béguin, pour un élève, pour un _Potter_, et votre seule réaction est de vous mettre à piailler d'excitation maladive. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, Isidore ?

- Là, là, prononça sagement le petit Moldu comme s'il cherchait à calmer un animal blessé ou à tendances homicides. Je comprends que le choc ait été rude. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune homme –

- Gamin. Enfant.

- … qui sera majeur dans moins d'un an et semble capable de vous opposer un challenge intellectuel conséquent, observa finement le psychologue.

Oh, la _concentration_ dans les yeux de Potter.

- De plus, il semblerait que son orientation sexuelle joue en votre faveur.

- Que suggérez-vous ? Que je séduise le gamin ? demanda Severus avec colère.

Tesla haussa les épaules.

- Simplement d'attendre de voir ce qui va se passer. Après tout, ça pourrait en effet n'être qu'un béguin. D'après Irène, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait couramment à son père, même après son décès.

Irène Ganimard, nouvelle Directrice de BeauxBâtons, qui sous le prétexte de nouveaux échanges interculturels fut à Poudlard deux jours après avoir appris la nouvelle.

- Il est très appétissant, apprécia-t-elle en reluquant le nouveau Préfet de Serpentard au dîner ce soir-là.

- Quelle âge avez-vous à présent ? demanda amicalement Severus. Cinquante-quatre ? Cinquante-cinq?

Irène lui planta férocement sa fourchette au travers de la main. Severus ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait fait de même s'il avait été vivant.

Il avait eu raison. Le lendemain, dix minutes après avoir engagé une conversation sur les sortilèges antiques gréco-romains, la Directrice de la plus grande Ecole française de Magie et le jeune Préfet de Serpentard semblaient avoir élevé les cochons ensemble. Il les observa glousser et ricaner et se demanda s'ils se moquaient de lui. Voilà qu'il redevenait paranoïaque.

- C'est vrai qu'en fait vous connaissez la raison qui vous a maintenu ici ? demanda Potter lors de sa visite suivante.

Irène allait mourir.

- Oui, répondit-il laconiquement. Mais vous n'en saurez pas davantage, Potter, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que l'adolescent ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

- C'est un secret honteux, alors, murmura ce dernier avec une expression spéculative. Une promesse embarrassante que Dumbledore vous aurait arrachée, ou une affection cachée pour quelqu'un d'encore vivant…

- J'ai toujours eu envie de me taper votre père, dit sèchement Severus.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir son jeune visiteur recracher sa gorgée de thé. Malheureusement, il n'était pas du genre à rester longtemps confus.

- Est-ce que deux fantômes peuvent avoir des relations sexuelles ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous avez seulement envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles ?

- Pas physiquement, non, et cette conversation est terminée.

- Je demandais simplement parce que les recherches d'Irène son passionnantes, ajouta Potter. Visiblement, certains de ses collègues commencent à s'y intéresser, notamment les historiens. Ils pensent que ce serait possible, si nous parvenions à mieux communiquer avec les fantômes, de récupérer des sortilèges très anciens oubliés depuis l'époque de leur vivant.

- Et tout ceci a un rapport avec la sexualité de votre Directeur d'Ecole ?

Al roula des yeux. 'Ne soyez pas ridicule', lancèrent ses yeux.

- Non, j'étais juste curieux.

Severus, dont l'attirance ne diminuait pas, commença à s'interroger sur la façon dont Albus Potter le percevait. Une sorte de figure paternelle ? Un mentor ? Un ami ?

Un vieux fantôme intéressant ?

Il observa tout au long de l'année l'adolescent s'étoffer et acquérir les dernières miettes d'une assurance insupportable. Les cours de karaté du professeur Inami devinrent soudainement un spectacle intéressant. Potter, bien trop sexy dans son kimono largement entrouvert, avait dépassé son frère en taille et le mettait désormais à terre avec une facilité délicieuse.

Severus faisait de son mieux pour dissimuler son intérêt et pensait s'en sortir plutôt bien quand un soir ce fut James Potter qui frappa à sa porte. Severus guetta avec intérêt les premiers mots de sa jeune Némésis : déclaration de guerre ou proposition de trêve ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'Al vous trouve, dit finalement le jeune homme après beaucoup d'hésitation.

Ses paroles étaient presque… civiles. Si on mettait de côté l'insulte sous-entendue.

- Le sentiment est réciproque, M. Potter, répondit calmement Severus. Maintenant sortez, j'ai du travail.

Peut-être James Sirius Potter avait-il exactement compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Dans tous les cas, si Severus et lui continuèrent de se sauter à la gorge sur de nombreux sujets, ce ne fut jamais à propos de son jeune frère. En juin, il valida ses NEWTs et quitta Poudlard sans plus d'histoires.

Et c'était comme si Severus était libéré de toute surveillance. Oh, il restait bien une demi-douzaine de Weasley pour veiller sur la vertu du jeune Al – qui semblait très bien s'en sortir seul, d'ailleurs – mais plus de copie carbone de son père et son grand-père.

Ce n'était pas un béguin, admit-il un soir où Potter, vautré pieds-nus sur le tapis de son salon, dans ses appartements, feuilletait un vieux livre de Botanique en lançant de temps à autre un commentaire sarcastique de sa voix grave. Ses jambes étaient interminables et la courbe de son dos un supplice. C'était plus qu'un béguin. Enfin, il ne s'imaginait peut-être pas encore marié, dans une petite maison de campagne, avec un chien, quelques marmots et des gnomes dans le potager, mais il pouvait très bien voir Potter dans son lit, Potter se moquant de lui au petit-déjeuner, Potter se brossant les dents dans leur salle de bain…

Le garçon souffla distraitement sur une boucle de cheveux rebelle et Severus se rappela combien il était jeune et lui-même vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux.

- Vous ne m'écoutez à nouveau pas, remarqua Al sans lever les yeux.

- Mmh.

Sa réponse vague lui attira un regard vif sous des cils bien trop longs.

- Une petite crise non-existentielle ?

- Peut-être.

Al se redressa sur ses coudes, ferma posément son grimoire et se tourna à moitié, le menton posé sur une main.

- Vous avez envie de partir ?

- J'y pense parfois, répondit honnêtement Severus. Mais c'est de toute façon inenvisageable dans la situation présente.

- Votre fameuse tâche à accomplir… Allez, dites-moi.

Severus lui jeta un regard imperturbable et Potter sourit légèrement.

- S'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

- Non. J'ai dit non, Potter, arrêtez de battre des paupières.

Al abandonna sans se vexer et revint au sujet précédent.

- Vous pourriez toujours partir en guerre contre le Ministère, suggéra-t-il. Voyager serait intéressant, mais malheureusement impossible. Vous pourriez écrire vos mémoires. Reprendre quelques cours. Les modules de Magie Noire attirent de plus en plus d'étudiants, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Je sais que vous filtrez scrupuleusement les candidats, mais maîtriser un apprenti Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait vous occuper.

La blague aurait été de mauvais goût, mais Severus savait que le jeune homme ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

- Ce n'est pas une situation que je souhaite revivre, murmura-t-il.

- Ca arrivera un jour ou l'autre, vous savez, remarqua Al en reprenant sa lecture. L'apparition d'un nouveau sorcier à la puissance de dix dragons et la stabilité mentale d'un canard, précisa-t-il comme Severus l'observait sans rien dire. Vous n'allez pas y couper, surtout si vous restez là un bout de temps.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agira d'un homme seul, dit sérieusement Severus.

Al lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Un groupe de sorciers ? Avec des capacités sociales pareilles, ils risquent de s'entretuer.

- Pas s'ils sont liés par le sang. On a vu des monstres infâmes montrer un respect et une confiance inébranlables pour leur propre famille.

- Des frères meurtriers ? Des triplées diaboliques ?

- Des rouquins de l'Enfer.

Albus riait rarement à gorge déployée mais Severus aurait été capable de beaucoup de choses pour un de ses sourires spontanés.

- Sérieusement, réattaqua Potter quelques semaines plus tard, vous recevez au moins cinquante lettres par an pour intégrer la classe prépa de Poudlard. Vous pourriez en créer une deuxième.

Severus soupira théâtralement.

- Potter, je comprends votre inquiétude quant à l'acceptation de votre candidature pour l'année à venir –

- Quoi ? Oh, non, je ne compte pas rester là l'an prochain.

Severus resta la bouche ouverte.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez étudier la Magie Noire.

- Déjà fait, dit distraitement son élève en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre haut perché.

Severus fut un instant distrait par quelques centimètres carrés de hanches et de peau blanche, puis reprit ses esprits.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne suis pas resté les bras croisés pendant sept ans. Oh, allez. J'ai craqué les protections de la Section Interdite en Quatrième Année. J'en sais davantage que les redoublants de la Huitième, l'informa-t-il sans fausse modestie.

Severus n'en doutait pas, mais il avait toujours pensé que Potter resterait pour ne serait-ce que valider ses compétences.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, alors ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de maintenir indifférente.

- Un tour du monde, pour commencer. (Il lui jeta un regard malicieux.) Je vous enverrai des cartes postales.

Oh.

Il commença même avant la fin des cours. La première lettre que reçut Severus pendant les vacances de Pâques venait des Canaries, était légèrement moqueuse, et il aurait pu s'en fâcher si elle n'avait pas fait dix feuillets d'épaisseur et contenu un nombre important de descriptions de potions locales méconnues.

- Pour vous, dit Potter en déposant un petit sachet sur le bureau. Du sable volcanique. Est-ce que je peux au moins participer aux TP du dernier trimestre de Magie Noire ?

Encore deux mois et il serait parti. Pour la seconde fois depuis sa mort, le cœur absent de Severus se déchira douloureusement. Il but pratiquement des yeux le jeune homme pendant les dernières semaines. Il se gorgea de sa longue silhouette, de sa nuque délectable, de sa peau pâle, de ses boucles sombres qu'il aurait aimait, s'il avait été vivant et dans d'autres circonstances, empoigner à pleines mains pour sentir leur douceur. Seules ses lèvres le laissaient froid, peut-être parce que Potter avait parfois la langue trop assassine, peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à imaginer ce que serait de l'embrasser.

Potter ne chercha pas à le voir plus souvent pendant cette période. Il continua ses deux ou trois visites hebdomadaires, ne changea rien à son comportement, étudia vaguement pour ses NEWTs. Severus se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir supporter à nouveau ses longues soirées solitaires.

Brusquement, brutalement, ce fut la dernière semaine de cours.

L'avant-dernier jour, l'annonce des résultats des examens – et Potter remporta un nouveau record – et le dernier dîner avant le départ, le lendemain.

Potter vint lui rendre visite une dernière fois, sans paraître perturbé. Il lui souhaita au revoir et ne lui fit, Merlin soit loué, pas de cadeau ridicule pour toutes ces années écoulées. Puis il disparut.

Severus resta seul avec un canard zombie.

**Fin de la 1ère partie !**


	8. Interlude : Pedro

**Interlude : Pedro le canard Zombie**

**Mai 2024**

Les jours s'écoulaient bien plus calmement depuis que James l'Affreux avait quitté son Ecole. Severus ne pouvait nier un certain sentiment d'ennui qui l'accablait parfois en fin d'après-midi, entre deux remplissages de paperasse et une visite d'Al, mais l'un dans l'autre la disparition du risque de tomber sur la sale face de J.S.P. au détour d'un couloir valait toutes les minutes d'ennui du monde.

Il savourait donc pleinement une Ecole à peu près paisible et sauve. Sa libido spectrale suffisait à l'occuper quand il le fallait.

Il déambulait ce jour-là dans ses couloirs favoris, arrachant de petits cris de souris aux Premières Années qui couraient de-ci de-là, quand son instinct durement acquis lui botta violemment le derrière. Quelque chose n'allait pas, réalisa-t-il. Une catastrophe guettait le moment opportun de montrer le bout de son nez.

En réalité, c'était un bec, comme Severus allait le découvrir.

- Pro… professeur Snape.

L'élève de Troisième Année qui se tenait devant lui – Gustave Finkle-Smith, Lancaster, parents sorciers, lui fournit sa mémoire – était pâle comme un linge et devait avoir été le témoin d'un spectacle particulièrement horrible pour surmonter la peur de lui adresser la parole. Le garçon tendit un doigt tremblant en direction du cloître et Severus s'éloigna prestement.

Au centre de l'esplanade carrée, un attroupement s'était formé. Severus s'avança et la mer d'élèves s'ouvrit devant lui, une astuce qu'il avait apprise au bout de quelques années de hante : un souffle glacial sur la nuque suffisait généralement à faire déguerpir n'importe qui.

Il se retrouva au centre du cercle.

Visiblement, la promotion 2024 d'étudiants en Magie Noire était particulièrement douée, constata-t-il en contemplant les cinq petits animaux qui boitillaient en rond, poussant parfois des grognements pathétiques.

- Monsieur, souffla une minuscule Première Année accrochée à la cape d'une de ses aînées, est-ce que ce sont des zombies ?

- Il semblerait en effet que nous soyons en présence d'animaux morts-vivants, miss Smith.

- Trop cool.

Severus regarda son visage extatique et songea qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les enfants.

A son grand soulagement sa réaction ne fut pas entièrement partagée.

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs spectateurs, tandis que quelques estomacs particulièrement fragiles s'éloignaient, une main devant la bouche.

- Mais non, c'est mignon, babilla Smith. On dirait des créatures de Tim Burton !

- Tim qui ?

- Burton, le réalisateur de films !

Severus contempla les pauvres bêtes aux yeux vides et aux coutures plus ou moins réussies et se demanda de quelle façon les Moldus pouvaient bien élever leurs enfants. Il retint Smith qui s'avançait pour saisir un lapin à trois pattes.

- Le spectacle est terminé, gronda-t-il. Je crois que vos cours reprennent dans dix minutes.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent immédiatement.

Severus se pencha et observa les animaux attentivement. Ils semblaient relativement frais, et généralement d'une seule pièce. Sans doute les travaux pratiques de la veille qui s'étaient échappés. Il faudrait renforcer la sécurité du bâtiment de MN, pensa-t-il en e tournant vers l'allée qui menait à la grande bâtisse sombre.

Allée où accouraient quatre étudiants de prépa, une lueur légèrement paniquée dans les yeux. Potter suivait d'une foulée nonchalante. Petroff, une jeune moscovite à la cervelle bien faite, avisa les fuyards la première.

- Oh, vous les avez retrouvés ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un soulagement évident. Je suis désolée professeur, nous ne pensions pas que Michel – c'est le singe – serait assez malin pour ouvrir les cages.

- Des zombies en liberté dans l'Ecole ? demanda froidement Severus. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de causer de dégâts, miss Petroff.

- Oh, ils ne sont pas dangereux, protesta-t-elle. Albus a eu l'idée de les ressusciter avec du sang d'animaux végétariens, ils ne s'acharnent que sur les légumes.

Severus se tourna vers le jeune homme qui, la tête penchée sur le côté, demeurait impassible. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si c'avait été une bonne idée de lui donner la permission de participer aux TP ou s'il avait déclenché la fin du monde.

- Ramassez vos créatures, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Et veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Et débarrassez-vous du singe.

Un autre élève, Sanchez, jeta un regard désolé au petit ouistiti perché sur son bras mais hocha la tête.

Potter n'avait pas bougé, mais un canard s'était dandiné jusqu'à ses pieds avant de s'immobiliser sagement. C'était un joli canard. Une sarcelle d'hiver, crut reconnaître Snape. Contrairement au singe, au lapin, au chat et au furet, sa peau n'avait pas commencé à peler. Des plumes. De la bonne kératine bien solide. Bon choix.

- Viens, Pedro, ordonna Potter en suivant ses aînés.

Le canard lui emboîta le pas, sautillant toutes les trois ou quatre foulées.

###

Severus aurait dû savoir qu'il entendrait encore parler du canard. Potter était concerné par l'histoire, après tout.

Il lança cependant un regard sombre à Amalia Spring, professeur de Potions redouté et responsable du module de MN, quand ce soir-là Petroff et Potter pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec le lapin et le canard sur leurs talons. Spring ne fut pas impressionnée. (Mais elle avait aussi mauvais caractère que lui, une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait engagée.)

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle. Si vous avez une critique à formuler, allez-y.

- Des _zombies_, Amalia.

- Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas dangereux, et le Ministère est d'accord pour que nous étudiions le sujet, non ? Le singe a été neutralisé, le furet et le chat n'ont pas tenu le coup, mais Potter et Petroff se sont bien débrouillés avec leurs bestioles et ils ont insisté pour les garder à l'œil. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. De toute façon, ils vont commencer à sentir mauvais d'ici quelques jours, on en reparlera à ce moment-là, conclut-elle en piochant dans son assiettée de tagliatelles.

Les deux bestioles, aussitôt promues mascottes par les élèves d'origine moldue, perdirent en effet de leur attrait au bout d'une semaine quand ils commencèrent à semer des asticots dans les couloirs. Severus ne possédait qu'un odorat très léger, tout comme sa capacité à toucher, mais dut reconnaître que leurs émanations avaient de quoi perturber.

- Faites quelque chose, Potter, gronda-t-il un soir où Al, assit dans son fauteuil préféré devant le feu, relisait un devoir en caressant distraitement l'immondice qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

- Je ne peux tout de même pas mettre fin à sa vie, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton raisonnable qui hérissa le poil inexistant de Severus.

- Trouvez une solution. Débrouillez-vous. Pourquoi votre canard frétille-t-il du bec ?

- Je l'ai ressuscité avec du sang de lapin, répondit Potter comme s'il statuait une évidence.

- Conscience de rongeur ou pas, faites quelque chose pour cette abomination.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir douloureux et martyrisé mais le lendemain, le canard ne sentait plus. Severus fut intrigué mais décida qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander comment. Il le découvrit quinze jours plus tard en pénétrant inopinément dans le laboratoire de MN – il passait par là entièrement par hasard, et n'avait certainement pas vu Potter y entrer un quart d'heure plus tôt avec l'animal sur l'épaule – et en surprenant le jeune savant fou en train de fourrer sa créature avec de la paille.

- Tant que le cerveau reste intact, qu'est-ce que ça change ? expliqua Potter. Vous pouvez me passer l'aile de poulet, là ? Pedro s'est pris la sienne dans une porte.

Vers la mi-juin, le lapin s'était finalement désagrégé et le canard ressemblait à un patchwork ambulant. Il exhibait à présent, en plus de son aile aviaire, une patte de pigeon, une queue de perroquet et un œil de canard souchet qui le rendait plus inquiétant que mignon. C'était dommage car la bestiole était affectueuse, réalisa Severus un soir où Pedro, se sentant seul, était venu s'installer au travers de ses genoux, nullement perturbé par son manque de tangibilité.

Ce fut comme ça que Potter les trouva quelques instants plus tard. Le jeune homme sourit avec amusement.

- Ca tombe bien, observa-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Al haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'emmener avec moi. Je pensais vous le laisser, maman ne l'acceptera jamais à la maison.

Une fois de plus, Severus repoussa la douleur du départ imminent du jeune génie.

- Vous pensez réellement que j'ai le temps de m'occuper d'un oiseau à moitié décomposé ? lança-t-il froidement.

- Kwiiin, émit tristement Pedro.

- Le professeur Spring m'a dit qu'elle continuerait de le maintenir en état. Vous aurez juste à lui lire une histoire le soir.

- Une _histoire_ ? Non, attendez, les zombies ne dorment pas, Potter.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Les fantômes non plus. Il aime bien les histoires, c'est tout. (Al baissa le ton jusqu'à chuchoter.) Mais pas le Vilain Petit Canard. Ca le perturbe. C'est d'accord alors ? ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

La bête frotta sa tête contre sa main – enfin, elle essaya, et se frotta plutôt sur l'accoudoir – et Severus ne vit pas comment refuser.

Et puis, il aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie quand Potter ne serait plus là.

**A suivre dans la partie 2 !**

**(Qui viendra d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Merci !)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Grandissant

Et donc les 15 jours se sont transformés en trois mois…

Je crois que ça arrive à beaucoup d'entre nous. Et j'ai bouclé le Nanowrimo, donc j'ai une excuse =D

Voici donc la deuxième partie, en sept chapitres et un extra elle aussi. A vous de voir si vous voulez en faire votre fic de l'Avent ou pas : comme j'ignore si j'aurais internet la semaine prochaine, je vous posterai tout avant vendredi.

Bise et bonne fin d'année,

Lychee

**Chapitre 8 : Grandissant**

**Septembre 2024**

Al ne lui manqua pas vraiment pendant les deux premiers mois : le château était habituellement désert à cette époque et ce ne fut qu'après les vacances, quelques jours après la rentrée, que son absence le frappa de plein fouet.

Severus réalisa qu'il avait pris l'habitude de parler de beaucoup de choses avec le jeune homme : de l'Ecole, des élèves, des enseignants – et Potter devinait à chaque fois avec exactitude qui couchait avec qui – mais aussi des évènements actuels, des recherches en cours, de leurs connaissances communes, de la Magie en général et des lois actuelles en particulier – il était très ferme sur le point de la Magie Noire, dont Potter ne saisissait pas encore tous les dangers – et puis parfois, tard le soir, de sujets encore plus larges, de la vie, de la mort, de l'intelligence et de la responsabilité.

C'était comme si, brusquement, Poudlard se retrouvait sans une seule personne digne d'intérêt intellectuel.

Oh, il y avait bien les conférences, tard la nuit, avec Sir Nicholas et parfois les autres fantômes il y avait bien les réunions pédagogiques et les échanges avec ses correspondants il y avait bien les élèves de la classe préparatoire qui, de temps à autres, lâchaient une réflexion frôlant l'intelligence.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lassé, il avait même tenté d'engager la conversation avec les portraits d'Albus et de Minerva, et s'était immédiatement rappelé pourquoi il ne le faisait habituellement pas : les mentalités des peintures restait bloquées, calquées sur celles de leurs modèles au moment de leurs morts. Severus aurait aimé parler des dernières années, d'une société sorcière qui se transformait, d'Al, mais les deux images animées n'étaient plus capables d'apprendre et de réfléchir.

Seul Pedro et les longues balades qu'il lui imposait au clair de lune le sauvèrent de la dépression. D'après la rumeur, la population de Pré-au-Lard chuchotait qu'il était devenu fou et des touristes moldus commencèrent à faire le chemin jusqu'aux limites du parc pour photographier le Fantôme au Canard.

- Il va falloir cesser, dit-il sérieusement à la sarcelle un beau soir.

Pedro baissa la tête avec un petit 'kwin'. De toute façon, il commençait à faire trop froid pour aller se dégourdir les pattes à minuit. Même si les fantômes et les zombies ne craignaient pas le froid. Il y avait des convenances à respecter.

La première lettre de Potter atterrit dans le bol de Sinistra un beau matin de novembre. Severus réprimanda le hibou maladroit, la récupéra posément et l'envoya d'un sort désinvolte dans son bureau. Il aurait tout le temps de la lire le soir-même…

Vingt minutes plus tard il la parcourrait avidement.

Potter allait bien. Potter se trouvait à la Nouvelle-Orléans où il complétait ses connaissances sur les zombies. Potter lui envoyait quelques objets qu'il pourrait trouver intéressant – le colis arriva effectivement le lendemain, bourré à craquer de véritables trésors – et Potter espérait qu'il allait bien.

Potter écrivait comme il parlait, désinvolte, sarcastique, amusé ou légèrement ennuyé et Severus pouvait presque entendre sa voix grave en déchiffrant ses mots. Il réalisa que derrière le manque de respect que Potter semblait avoir pour lui – le directeur, l'ami de son père, le héros – il y avait une affection, ou peut-être seulement un intérêt, sincère.

Il hésita à lui répondre – quoi, comment, sur quel ton – et se décida pour une lettre informative, courtoise et sensiblement de la même longueur.

La seconde arriva plus rapidement. Potter devait avoir dépassé la nouveauté grisante – il demeurait un jeune homme malgré toute son intelligence – d'être seul et de parcourir le monde à sa guise. Peut-être s'ennuyait-il un peu de Severus ? Les descriptions de ses découvertes étaient plus détaillées, ses anecdotes plus vivantes. La lettre était plus longue. Severus fit de même. Leur correspondance continua ainsi.

Il restait cependant muet sur certains faits, constata-t-il en parcourrant la Gazette un matin. La troisième page montrait une photo d'Al, en compagnie d'une très belle créole, dans Bourbon Street le soir du Carnaval. « _Le Fils d'Harry Potter et l'Héritière de Marie Laveau aperçus ensemble à plusieurs reprises _» titrait le journal. L'image d'Al lui sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil, et Severus se détendit, rassuré. Albus Severus Potter ne souriait jamais sincèrement en public. Albus Severus Potter, se morigéna-t-il, aurait semé les journalistes s'il l'avait vraiment souhaité. Et Albus Severus Potter était quelqu'un de privé, qui n'aurait certainement pas exposé sa véritable vie sentimentale aux yeux de tous.

A moins qu'il n'ait eu une idée derrière la tête, bien entendu.

Il fut apaisé quelques semaines plus tard quand un autre article et une lettre du morveux explicitèrent toute l'histoire. Visiblement, le trafic d'ingrédients de magie prétendument vaudou faisait rage en Louisiane. Potter, qui s'était lié d'amitié avec Sandrine Laveau – '_Elle a une cervelle acceptable, je suppose, et des théories intéressantes sur le sort qui a permis de faire renaître Voldemort._' – avait proposé son aide à la jeune fille sur qui pesaient les accusations des Aurors locaux. Finalement, attirés par son interprétation de fils à papa et de parfait pigeon, les vrais coupables avaient tenté de l'arnaquer et avaient été arrêtés.

Vous pouviez compter sur un Potter pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, conclut-il avec philosophie en repliant la missive.

Le courrier suivant lui arriva du Japon et exprimait presque de l'enthousiasme. Severus parcourut avec un peu de regrets les longues descriptions de cérémonies traditionnelles et de potions incroyablement complexes. Lui-même ne pourrait jamais quitter Poudlard et le fait lui pesa pour la première fois.

Lors de son séjour, Al se débrouilla pour se faire kidnapper par des yakuza, gagna deux tatouages – qu'il ne décrivit pas à Severus – et une connaissance acceptable du maniement du sabre, rencontra un dragon qui parlait et, d'après la presse à scandale à laquelle Severus s'était abonné par erreur, coucha avec une sorte de démon-renard local.

Puis il séjourna six mois en Egypte chez son oncle William. Severus apprit au passage que Théodore Lupin et Victoire Weasley s'étaient mariés et qu'une nouvelle génération se préparait certainement. Il aurait bientôt l'âge d'être arrière-grand-père, réalisa-t-il. Il respira un peu trop de vapeurs de scotch ce soir-là et Pedro le regarda d'un drôle d'air le lendemain matin.

Après s'être fritté avec une ou trois momies, Potter disparut au plus profond de l'Afrique et Severus n'eut pas de nouvelles jusqu'à l'été suivant. Nouvelles qui se manifestèrent sous l'apparition d'un Albus Potter nonchalant au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard un beau matin de juin. Severus était perdu dans ses calculs d'effectifs – en creusant de nouveaux souterrains sous les jardins botaniques, il devrait être possible d'accueillir une nouvelle classe préparatoire – et passa carrément au travers du jeune homme avant de s'arrêter sur place. Il lui était déjà arrivé de traverser d'autres personnes – en certaines occasions, il l'avait fait exprès – mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cette étrange sensation de _familiarité_. Quand il se retourna, ce fut pour levez les yeux vers un regard vert franchement amusé.

- Potter.

Il le salua sèchement, en grande partie parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

- Professeur Snape.

Le morveux continuait de le fixer avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se divertit immensément. Il avait encore grandi. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, et ses pommettes aussi hautes, et il avait juste ce qu'il fallait de muscles ici et là, et son nez était insupportablement attirant. Severus n'était pas du genre à être embarrassé et prit tout son temps pour le détailler. Il s'était attendu à voir réapparaître – s'il réapparaissait un jour – un Potter baroudeur, à la barbe de trois jours et aux vêtements d'aventurier à deux sous, mais Al était rasé de frais et portait une robe sombre impeccable sur une chemise immaculée. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu trop long, musa Severus en contemplant les boucles qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Sa cravate était desserrée autour de son col entrouvert et la vue d'une gorge blanche et de la Clavicule Ultime court-circuita une fois de plus le cerveau de Severus avant qu'il ne parvienne à recouvrer ses esprits.

- Que me vaut ce grand honneur ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il était un grand directeur très occupé, après tout. Potter lui emboîta le pas.

- Je suis rentré pour l'été, je me suis dis que je pouvais passer vous déposer quelques petites choses plutôt que de vous les envoyer.

Severus écouta la voix grave et pensa à du whisky, à du chocolat et au souffle d'une personne désirée sur sa nuque. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas être excité physiquement – ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal en présence d'un être aussi observateur que le dernier monsieur Potter – mais son esprit et ses émotions n'étaient pas épargnés.

Une fois dans son bureau, Al agita distraitement la main et une malle d'une taille conséquente se matérialisa à côté de la cheminée.

- Quelques petits souvenirs, indiqua-t-il d'un ton satisfait en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement des années plus tôt et que Severus avait soigneusement conservé. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Severus se glissa prudemment derrière la protection de son grand bureau ministre.

- Comme d'habitude. Vous avez rendu visite à vos parents ?

- Je suis arrivé il y a quelques jours, confirma le jeune homme avant de se pencher vers la boule de plumes qui cancanait d'excitation à ses pieds. Hey, Pedro. Viens là, murmura-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien occupé du professeur Snape ?

Ses longs doigts fins flattèrent la tête et le cou du canard et Severus se sentit ridiculement jaloux. Et un peu triste.

Puis Al posa sur lui un regard brillant étrangement prometteur et Severus se tendit instinctivement avant d'entendre les quelques mots qu'il susurra ensuite…

- Vous savez, je vous ai ramené de l'ivoire du dieu Khoro. J'ai aussi des dents de chipique, des poils de mngwa et des écailles de mokélé-mbembé.

On ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi sexy.

Il lui faire une drôle de tête car Albus éclata de rire avant de faire un signe en direction de la malle. L'heure du déjeuner passa sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Severus trop occupé à cataloguer ses nouveaux jouets tandis que Potter lui racontait ses aventures. Ils se rattrapèrent, du moins le jeune homme, sur une copieuse collation que les Elfes de maison leur amenèrent avec ravissement.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça finalement Al en reposant sa tasse. J'ai plusieurs choses à régler.

Severus se contrôla soigneusement tandis qu'en son for intérieur une petite voix se mettait à protester de façon pitoyable.

- Vous restez longtemps en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Juste le temps de refaire mes valises avant de partir pour Lyon. Je sors d'un entretien avec un représentant d'InterSor. Ils m'attendent dès lundi.

- Je pensais qu'il fallait trois années d'étude et une très bonne place au concours d'entrée pour intégrer la branche sorcière d'Interpol, observa prudemment Severus.

Al lui fit un sourire éclatant.

— Je leur ai rendu quelques petits services ces deux dernières années et ils m'ont accordé un passe-droit. En plus, il leur manque un spécialiste en Magie Noire. Je pense qu'ils veulent aussi profiter de l'occasion pour me garder à l'œil. (Et comme Severus haussait un sourcil : ) Visiblement je m'y connais un peu trop bien en Magie Noire à leur goût.

— Faites attention à vous, le prévint doucement Severus.

Al prit sa respiration comme pour lui dire quelque chose, puis expira lentement.

— Promis, dit-il sans croiser son regard.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles puis se séparèrent civilement.

— Potter, lança distraitement Severus alors que le jeune homme se levait. Un mot concernant vos cheveux. Honnêtement, vous ressemblez à un poète romantique.

Il reçut un regard horrifié.

Une fois la porte refermée sur le jeune homme, Pedro jeta un regard bizarre à Severus.

— Oh, ça va, gronda ce dernier.

#

Ses rêves commencèrent le lendemain et continuèrent pendant les deux années que Potter passa à courir après les criminels sorciers internationaux.

Jusque là, sous sa forme de revenant, Severus n'avait pas dormi à proprement parler, à l'exception des rares sommeils provoqués par quelques rares cuites ectoplasmiques. Il ne dormit pas réellement par la suite, mais parvint à gagner un état de somnolence qui dépassait la léthargie classique qui lui servait de moment de repos jusque là.

C'était à la fois reposant et énervant. Reposant, parce qu'il pouvait enfin faire semblant de retrouver le rythme jour/nuit qui caractérisait les vivants. Enervant, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une phase de sommeil léger perpétuellement ponctuée de rêves et de cauchemars.

Les cauchemars surtout le laissaient frustré et sur les nerfs : des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, des scènes de l'époque où il servait Voldemort, des leçons difficiles avec Harry Potter, des morts ressurgissaient.

Les rêves étaient plus agréables : les années récemment écoulées, calmes et organisées ses élèves qui grandissaient et prenaient de l'assurance ses connaissances les plus proches qui venaient le visiter Al.

— C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, avoua Irène en venant lui rendre visite. D'après tout ce que j'ai appris, les fantômes ne rêvent pas.

— Il semblerait dans ce cas que vos connaissances soient incomplètes, répondit-il sèchement.

— Et vous dites que vous avez commencé après la visite du jeune Potter ? Hum.

Severus soupira et jura doucement entre ses dents.

— Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec… (Il ferma les yeux et souffla.)… l'affection que j'ai pour lui ? Un signe que je pourrais bientôt partir ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Irène en haussant les épaules. Ne soyez pas dramatique, ajouta-t-elle en interceptant son regard noir. Je vous l'ai dit. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne pouvez pas partir tant que vous ne le voulez pas.

Severus n'ajouta rien mais se posa beaucoup de questions. En admettant – même s'il en doutait – que quelque chose se développât entre Potter et lui, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Se sentirait-il libéré, libre de partir quelques temps après ? Aurait-il le choix ? Aurait-il toute sa raison, ou retournerait-il dans son état d'indifférence initial ? Avait-il réellement besoin qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Potter ? L'amitié du garçon et ses propres sentiments étaient-ils suffisant pour qu'il ne laisse aucun regret ?

La rentrée revint et il eut moins le temps de s'interroger. Les cauchemars se calmèrent petit à petit, les rêves reprirent une fréquence plus normale et il se sentit, étrangement, en quelque sorte plus humain. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

Al, qui continuait à lui envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles – un coup de Chine, un autre du Venezuela – était le sujet le plus fréquent de ses rêves : quelque fois, il revivait d'anciennes conversations, de temps en temps, des conversations qui pourraient peut-être se passer un jour lointain. Parfois, c'était des choses impossibles – Al et lui dans un pays étranger, Al lui saisissant le poignet, Al posant ses pieds sur ses genoux – et il revenait à lui avec une tristesse qui lui rongeait le cœur.

Même s'il se passait un jour quoi que ce soit, ils n'iraient pas très loin, ressassait-il les jours où la colère prenait le dessus.

Deux ans après leur dernière entrevue, Al lui écrivit pour lui annoncer son départ d'InterSor et son entrée à Beauxbâtons comme professeur de DCFM. Pour la première fois, Severus le détesta et songea qu'il s'était complètement trompé. Visiblement, le dernier fils des Potter n'accordait pas d'importance particulière à son ancien directeur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque désir d'enseigner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne lui avait même pas rendu visite.

Terriblement en colère, principalement contre lui-même, Severus passa un automne exécrable. Il lui fallut quelques remarques bien senties de Sir Nicholas pour se rendre compte qu'il reportait sa frustration sur son personnel.

— Il y a une différence entre un mauvais caractère et un mépris total des personnes qui vous entourent, lui avait vertement envoyé le fantôme de Gryffondor.

Il se calma. Il n'était pas charmant par nature, mais il avait une école à faire tourner. Il réalisa à cette occasion qu'il était fier de bien la faire tourner et repoussa Potter de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce qui était devenu sa responsabilité.

Avec le printemps arrivèrent deux départs : celui d'Inami-san, en retraite bien méritée, et celui d'Amalia Spring, qui souhaitait retourner à la recherche. Severus se retrouva avec deux matières principales sans enseignants pour l'année à venir.

Il commença par les Potions, sachant qu'il mettrait un certain temps à trouver un postulant répondant à ses standards. Une candidature le prit presque immédiatement par surprise, celle d'un jeune génie américain qui avait ces dernières années mis au point un nombre respectable de potions médicales. Samuel Jane avait une réputation de coureur mais il avait déjà enseigné deux ans à Starhoax, l'école de Californie, et possédait un diplôme de Guérisseur. Severus ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait honnêtement demander de plus. L'homme pourrait peut-être même se révéler un interlocuteur intéressant, qui savait ?

Il fut surpris en voyant arriver non pas le play-boy blond qu'il attendait, mais un jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns dans un visage plutôt quelconque, vêtu de façon décontractée. Ce ne fut que quand Jane lui sourit pour la première fois et qu'il se sentit répondre bêtement qu'il réalisa qu'en effet, beaucoup de cœurs allaient être brisés cette année à Poudlard. Jane le considéra gentiment.

— Il paraît que j'ai un peu de sang de Vélane, lui confia-t-il en s'excusant presque.

Pour couronner le tout, il était effectivement intéressant. En le regardant signer son contrat, Severus songea que l'avenir n'était peut-être pas si sombre, finalement.

Il commençait à chercher le second remplaçant quand un évènement interrompit ses projets.

- Snape, lança Harry Potter dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée. (Une liberté que lui avait accordée Severus pour les situations graves et qu'il n'avait encore jamais prise jusque là.) Nous allons avoir besoin de tous vos stocks médicaux et de plusieurs doses de Véritaserum. Il y a eu un accident à Beauxbâtons.

Severus ne posa pas de questions et réagit promptement, envoyant Londubat et le jeune assistant de Poppy avec le matériel. Il tourna ensuite deux heures en rond avant que Neville ne réapparaisse, les cheveux en bataille et un peu de sang sur les mains.

- Une explosion dans l'aile ouest, décrivit-il en acceptant le verre que lui tendait Severus. C'est là que se trouvent les appartements de la maison Blanclys. Le bâtiment a été réduit en poussière. Cinq étudiants sont morts, huit blessés et il en manque encore quatre.

Severus sentit une vague d'horreur le submerger.

- On a trouvé la cause ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Londubat secoua la tête.

- Les Aurors français ont apprécié le Véritaserum mais leur Ministère a interdit son emploi sur les enfants.

- Ils suspectent l'un des étudiants ?

- Ils s'en tiennent pour le moment à la thèse de l'accident, mais aucun cours potentiellement dangereux n'avait lieu aujourd'hui.

Severus resta pensif, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pouvoir sortir de Poudlard.

- Mme Ganimard et Albus vont bien, précisa Neville. Ils n'ont pas été blessés.

- Je m'en doute. C'est la première chose que vous m'auriez annoncée. Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans le bâtiment ? Quelles classes ? Quels appartements ?

Mais Londubat n'en savait pas beaucoup plus et retourna rapidement sur place pour continuer à prodiguer des soins aux élèves blessés.

Irène prit dix minutes le lendemain pour le tenir au courant. Elle avait l'air épuisée et son énergie coutumière avait disparu.

- Le reste des enfants a été retrouvé, heureusement tous en vie. Les familles sont catastrophées.

- Du nouveau sur l'origine de l'explosion ?

Elle lui indiqua tristement que non.

Les journaux ne lui en apprirent pas plus. Une semaine plus tard, les Aurors n'avaient pas avancé dans leur enquête. Un mois plus tard, l'affaire se tassa tristement, malgré la colère des parents des victimes. Blanclys fut déplacé dans une autre partie de l'école.

#

Puis Albus Potter débarqua sans prévenir.

— Je crois que vous avez un poste de DCFM à pourvoir, commença-t-il sans préambule en pénétrant dans l'antre de Severus.

Il regarda ensuit autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, oui, songea avec délectation Severus qui n'avait pas oublié sa rancune envers lui. Le fauteuil avait été déplacé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

— En effet, M. Potter. Auriez-vous quelqu'un à me proposer ? demanda-t-il doucereusement.

Al lui jeta son regard n°4 : « Idiot. »

— Moi.

— Oh. Et puis-je vous demander ce qu'il retourne de votre poste à Beauxbâtons ?

— C'était seulement temporaire, répondit Al en fronçant toujours les sourcils. (Avec un air mécontent, il attira une chaise jusqu'au bureau.) J'ai les compétences et j'ai l'expérience, continua-t-il, et je sais que vous n'avez pas d'autre candidat potable pour le moment. Pourquoi avez-vous fait enlever mon fauteuil ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Severus le regarda silencieusement. Il avait été pris par surprise et n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie, celle de rembarrer méchamment le morveux. Son cerveau de gestionnaire reprit cependant un instant le dessus : Potter avait en effet les connaissances nécessaires au poste et même bien plus que ça. Et il n'aurait pas à trouver un enseignant supplémentaire pour prendre en charge les deux classes de Magie Noire.

Tant pis, il allait quand même l'envoyer se faire voir, décida-t-il après quatre secondes de reflexion. Et puis, dans les circonstances actuelles, Irène devait davantage avoir besoin de son professeur que lui-même.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer quelques remarques lapidaires quand une chouette pénétra par la fenêtre, parachuta un parchemin sur le bureau et s'en retourna par où elle était venue. Severus agita impatiemment les doigts et se pencha sur la missive qui se déroulait lentement.

Missive courte et succincte, qui lui annonçait simplement :

_« Severus, arrêtez de faire l'andouille et engagez Al. I. G. »_

Il jeta un regard suspicieux au jeune homme qui tentait le lire le message à l'envers, comme au bon vieux temps. Severus le glissa rapidement dans un tiroir avant de se pencher, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Il était furieux et en même temps, son cœur absent se mettait à battre la chamade à la seule vue des _poignets_ de Potter, doux Merlin. Il espéra qu'il ne verrait jamais ses pieds. Dieux, il avait vraiment gardé quelques penchants douteux de ses années comme Mangemort.

Potter avait l'air perplexe et Severus se demanda s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il pouvait, lui, Severus, décider de ne pas l'engager. Il savoura l'idée quelques secondes. Peut-être Potter commençait-il à regretter d'avoir abandonner Beauxbâtons aussi rapidement… Pourquoi avait-il abandonné Beauxbâtons, d'ailleurs ?

Il lui posa la question.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous venir à Poudlard, Potter ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et épargnez-vous le ridicule de me présenter des excuses professionnelles ou familiales.

Potter croisa posément les jambes, resta silencieux une bonne minute, le visage impassible, puis sembla prendre une décision.

— J'ai trois raisons en tout, deux dont je préfèrerais vous parler une fois que vous m'aurez engagé et une dont je ne peux rien dire. Et c'est quand même une bonne opportunité professionnelle et familiale, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement boudeur.

Severus se radossa à son fauteuil.

— Vous me demandez de vous confier un poste qui implique la sécurité de trois cent élèves sans savoir quelles sont vos vraies motivations ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

L'expression du jeune homme se fit légèrement suppliante.

— Je vous demande de me faire confiance ? prononça-t-il avec beaucoup de réticence.

La voix de Severus se durcit.

— Je pense m'être acquitté de mon quota de confiance aveugle et imposée, répondit-il sèchement. Vous êtes dans _mon_ école, Potter.

A sa grande surprise, le visage du jeune homme se décomposa.

— Bien sûr, balbutia-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… vous manipuler, ou quoi que ce soit. (Il rougit devant le regard ironique de Severus.) Non, insista-t-il, c'est juste que… (Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.) Je ne _peux_ pas, dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Severus en savait assez sur les serments magiques pour comprendre la situation du jeune homme. Et il était capable d'additionner deux et deux : si Irène était de la partie, alors il y avait peut-être un lien avec l' « accident » du mois précédent. Si Poudlard courrait un risque, il préférait avoir Al sur place.

— Très bien, dit-il d'un ton calme. Mais je veux votre parole que si les enfants présents dans cette école se retrouvent en danger, vous me préviendrez immédiatement. (Il agita impatiemment la main alors qu'Al prenait une expression indignée.) Oui, oui. Vous me ferez part de cette raison en temps voulus. Les deux autres, à présent. (Al rougit à nouveau, plus légèrement cette fois, et prit un air buté. Severus soupira, amusé malgré lui. Il y avait au moins dix années qu'il n'avait pas vu Albus Potter aussi ennuyé.) Allons, Potter.

Al marmonna quelque chose.

— Plus haut.

— Je ne suis pas _sûr_.

C'était drôle et adorable. Il se souvint combien Al détestait avoir tort ou même ne pas savoir. Il ignorait quelle pouvait être la fameuse raison, mais si elle pouvait frustrer le jeune homme à ce point…

— C'est bon, lâcha-t-il avec magnanimité. Oui, ajouta-t-il devant le regard vert et interrogateur, vous êtes engagé.

Une moue victorieuse se dessina sur les lèvres de son nouvel employé et il regretta presque sa décision. Puis Potter le regarda avec une étrange gravité et une main se saisit de son cœur – toujours absent – et le tordit violemment.

Potter lui demanda ensuite la date de la pré-rentrée et le charme fut rompu.

Il ne se passerait jamais rien, songea-t-il en le regardant signer son contrat, mais il pouvait au moins le garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rentrée, tripotages, aveux

**Chapitre 9 : Rentrée, tripotages, aveux**

**Août 2029**

Severus avait toujours laissé une grande latitude à ses enseignants, mais il insistait sur leur présence quotidienne à Poudlard à partir du 20 août. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de résider sur place à cette époque mais il y avait beaucoup à voir et à organiser : non seulement les programmes et les emplois du temps mais aussi la gestion du château, la mise à jour des protections magiques, les échanges avec les autres écoles et l'organisation des examens. Il se chargeait lui-même de tout ce qui était politique et relationnel, mais attendait en échange une parfaite autonomie de leur part concernant leurs matières et leurs projets particuliers.

Les deux nouveaux professeurs furent accueillis avec un plaisir manifeste par leurs aînés. Albus Potter était une figure familière, Samuel Jane assez connu dans sa branche, et tous les deux étaient jeunes, brillants, sympathiques et séduisants en diable. Al était capable d'être charmant quand il le voulait et retint ses habituelles remarques acérées. Jane se contenta de sourire et quelques vieux sorciers endurcis par des années d'enseignement se mirent à bégayer.

La première réunion se déroula paisiblement, quoiqu'un peu tristement, le souvenir des récents évènements encore frais dans les esprits. Accident ou explosion criminelle, le fait était qu'une école avait été touchée, une école comme Poudlard. Severus ne parla pas de doubler la surveillance et la protection du Château : il vit les expressions songeuses de son équipe et décida qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Chacun présenta ensuite son programme et ses objectifs annuels à ses collègues plus ou moins attentifs.

En-dehors de la présence des élèves, Severus était en faveur d'une certaine informalité et chacun s'était installé où il le souhaitait autour de la grande table ovale. Jane se trouvait immédiatement sur sa gauche et lui posait discrètement quelques questions de temps en temps. Mais ce fut Al, installé en face d'eux, qui au bout d'un moment attira son attention.

Le jeune homme – seulement 23 ans, songea Severus – avait le regard fixé sur son collègue de Potions et affichait l'expression qu'il réservait habituellement à un problème particulièrement difficile à résoudre. Severus aimait beaucoup cette expression : l'intensité, la concentration d'Al, son indifférence envers tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer en cet instant étaient captivantes. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'elle soit centrée sur Samuel Jane.

Il faudrait qu'il ait un mot avec les deux jeunes gens sur les romances inter-professeurs. Et il faudrait qu'il évite de penser à Al en compagnie de Jane, Al touchant Jane, Al embrassant frénétiquement Jane.

- Vous me laissez vraiment la responsabilité des modules de Magie Noire ? demanda plus tard l'ancien Serpentard tandis qu'ils déjeunaient tous dans la bonne humeur.

- Sauf si vous ne vous estimez pas à la hauteur, répliqua froidement Severus.

- Oh, bien sûr que si ! répondit Al avec une désinvolture à la fois attirante et exaspérante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me fassiez _confiance_ de cette façon, c'est tout.

Severus allait lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand il avisa ses lèvres légèrement incurvées. Le gamin se moquait de lui.

- Taisez-vous, Potter, soupira-t-il avec un accablement mal simulé.

Al cacha son amusement derrière un verre de vin.

- Je suis content d'être revenu, dit-il assez doucement pour que seul Severus puisse l'entendre.

Celui-ci songea que le désir douloureux qui le prenait à la gorge commençait à devenir familier.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon : Al divisa son attention entre son observation silencieuse de Jane et ses conversations animées avec Severus. Au bout d'une semaine, ce dernier ne savait plus que penser. Peut-être était-ce simplement hormonal. Peut-être Potter avait-il réellement de l'affection pour lui, mais était-il attiré sexuellement par l'Américain.

Son hypothèse sembla se confirmer deux jours avant la rentrée quand il tomba, tard en soirée, sur les deux hommes en train de chuchoter dans un couloir. Plus exactement, Potter chuchotait à l'oreille de Jane, le coinçant entre le mur et lui, une main appuyée contre la pierre froide juste au-dessus de son épaule. Il y avait à peine quelques centimètres entre leurs deux poitrines. Jane avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Severus savait que, dans certains cas, la peur et l'excitation font bon ménage et se demanda avec une curiosité malsaine ce que, exactement, Potter pouvait bien être en train de lui raconter.

Puis il se racla la gorge et les observa avec satisfaction sursauter comme des écoliers pris en faute. Al se reprit presque immédiatement mais Jane piqua un fard appréciable.

- Une petite réunion de dernière minute ? demanda imperturbablement Severus.

- Huuu…

- J'allais juste m'en aller, répondit Potter d'un air satisfait. (Il se pencha vers Jane et lui tapota la joue.) Ravi d'avoir eu cette petite discussion. Bon week-end, professeur Snape. A lundi.

Jane bredouilla encore quelques mots et détala à son tour.

#

La dernière réunion ne fit pas resurgir d'importants problèmes de dernière minute et, après un dernier tour de table, chacun partit régler ses derniers petits détails. Severus se retrouva à marcher en direction des cuisines avec les Pernell-Londubat.

- Vous avez l'air préoccupé, Severus, avança timidement Neville.

- J'espère que Potter et Jane seront discrets une fois qu'ils commenceront à s'envoyer en l'air, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Le couple échangea un regard et Pernell émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le toussotement et le rire amusé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment intéressés l'un par l'autre, déclara Londubat avec ce qui ressemblait fort, étrangement, à de l'hilarité réprimée.

- Vous avez une autre raison pour expliquer leur attitude de jeunes coqs en chaleur ?

- Euh, oui. Mais je ne vous en parlerai pas. Vous me faites toujours trop peur. Viens ma chérie, lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir lâchement.

Severus tourna et retourna la conversation dans son esprit, mais fut incapable de comprendre où Londubat voulait en venir. Puis les élèves arrivèrent et, pendant quelques heures, il eut d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Dîner, Choixpeau, répartition, , discours, repas, troupeaux surexcités parcourant les couloirs, derniers préparatifs dans son bureau paisible.

Un cognement à la porte, Al entra et Severus se sentit comme six années plus tôt.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Le jeune homme attendit sa réponse avant de déposer son mug de thé fumant et de ramener le fauteuil à son ancienne place, face à Severus. Il s'y installa et contrairement à son habitude ne commença pas à parler immédiatement. Severus continua à parcourir ses papiers.

- A propos des deux autres raisons… commença finalement Albus Severus Potter, nouvel enseignant de DCFM à Poudlard.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler si vous ne le souhaitez pas et s'il n'y a pas de conséquences sur la sécurité de l'école.

Al agita la main.

- L'une n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, de toute façon. L'autre si. (Il dévisagea longuement Severus, une expression neutre sur le visage.) Posez-moi à nouveau la question.

— Quelle question ? demanda machinalement Severus, très occupé à faire semblant de ne pas être curieux.

— Sur la raison de ma venue. Allez-y, ce sera plus facile à comprendre.

Severus ne lutta pas. Il savait de quoi Al était capable quand il avait une idée en tête.

— Très bien. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Non. Ce n'était pas la question.

Severus retint un soupir et se creusa la tête.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous venir à Poudlard ?

— Sauf que c'est « pourquoi êtes-vous revenu », à présent, corrigea l'insupportable raison de sa deuxième existence.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

Severus oublia tout son énervement en voyant Al s'éclairer comme s'il venait de lui faire cadeau de la Terre. (Connaissant Al et ses prédilections pour les expériences étranges, la Terre avait de la chance que ce ne fût qu'une métaphore.)

— Pour vous.

Dans le bureau se firent un grand silence et une grande immobilité.

Severus se répéta soigneusement les deux mots pour vérifier qu'il les avait bien compris – _oh Merlin, oh Merlin_ – et regarda Potter, qui le regardait. Il y avait une explication logique à ses paroles, se défendit son esprit, autre que ce qu'il voulait croire et que les deux termes semblaient clairement signifier…

— Pour vous, répéta calmement, clairement Al, et il n'y avait plus vraiment de doute à avoir.

Severus laissa lentement échapper la respiration qu'il retenait et qui était plus une habitude qu'un réel besoin.

— Potter…

— Oui ?

Dans tout autre situation, Severus aurait maudit le jeune homme pour ne pas s'être lancé, comme n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée, dans un déluge verbal embarrassé d'autojustifications puis il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'il était un _fantôme_, ce à quoi Al lui aurait répondu – en se moquant de lui – que ça n'allait pas l'arrêter, et puis il y aurait eu d'autres arguments – l'âge, les relations directeur/élève, directeur/professeur, sa parenté avec Harry Potter – et d'autres fastidieux et douloureux et finalement agressifs échanges.

Mais honnêtement, qui avait-il à tromper à part lui-même ? Ses yeux caressèrent le visage pâle et froid, les boucles brunes, les yeux verts qui se voulaient nonchalants mais au fond desquels se lisait une angoisse qui frisait la panique. Oh, oui, il avait la possibilité de se faire aimer par Albus Potter, par une créature qui n'avait absolument rien de comparable aux amours idéaux qu'il s'était successivement inventés tout au long de sa vie, mais qu'il ne pouvait imaginer, à présent, plus parfait.

— Très bien.

— Quoi ?

Al semblait à la fois ébahi et… frustré. Severus haussa un sourcil.

— Je peux peut-être parvenir à vous dénicher un bouquet de fleurs si votre cerveau nécessite une réponse plus classique pour accepter le fait que, oui, je suis d'accord pour que vous passiez le restant de votre vie à m'ennuyer et à me faire tourner en bourrique.

— Je pensais que vous alliez noblement protester et j'avais préparé tout un tas d'arguments imparables pour vous prouver votre stupidité, bouda le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Severus nota avec un certain soulagement qu'il n'avait pas tiqué au « restant de votre vie ».

— Noble et stupide ? S'il vous plaît, Potter, répondit-il légèrement.

Al eut un sourire torve.

— J'ai encore tendance à vous sous-estimer. Profitez-en.

Leur batifolage cessa et ils se regardèrent plus sérieusement.

— Concernant votre état de revenant… commença Potter avec une expression tellement innocente que Severus en frémit.

Puis il comprit.

— Oh non. Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé les cinq dernières années à accumuler toutes les connaissances possibles sur les revenants, les morts-vivants, les exorcismes et les cérémonies de résurrection, supplia-t-il.

Al lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

— J'ai une très bonne piste. Mais je propose d'en parler plus tard. Quelques petits détails à régler : j'ai dit aux Elfes de maison de déposer mes valises dans vos appartements, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

A voir la tête du jeune enseignant, Severus décida qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à y voir des inconvénients.

— Pas de romance cachée et tumultueuse ?

— Ca fait sept ans que j'hésite à tatouer mon nom sur vos fesses, lui répondit sérieusement Al. Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen.

Oh dieux. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé.

— Potter. (Il essaya d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son rythme de parole coutumier et délirait sur des histoires de partage de gardes-robes et de placards à potions nucléaires.) Potter ! Il y a un autre point important. La raison pour laquelle je suis resté ici. (Al fixa sur lui son regard attentif et Severus chercha une façon digne de s'expliquer.) Il semblerait que quelques préoccupations dans ma vie de vivant ne m'aient pas laissé le temps de…

Chercher l'âme sœur ? Fonder une famille ? M'envoyer en l'air ?

— … développer des relations personnelles.

Bien entendu, Al rit à en pleurer. C'était probablement en partie nerveux, mais tout de même. Quand il se fût un peu calmé, Severus enchaîna.

— Il est donc possible qu'une fois notre arrangement confirmé et, disons, stabilisé, je ne ressente plus le besoin de rester.

Al resta quelques instants pensifs, son index posé sur ses lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il enfin. (Et comme Severus, terriblement et brusquement blessé, le regardait d'un air interrogateur :) J'ai bien prévu de vous faire revenir de ce côté, quel que soit le temps que ça prendra. En attendant, il suffit juste que je vous empêche de gagner cette sérénité pourrie qui vous permettrait de partir, non ? (Il eut un lent sourire.) Je sais être insupportable quand il le faut.

#

— Je pensais que vous étiez intéressé par Jane, interrompit Severus une dizaine de minutes plus tard tandis que Al lui expliquait en long et en large en quoi allait exactement consister leur vie sexuelle.

Il eut la surprise – et la satisfaction – de voir le jeune homme légèrement embarrassé.

— Je l'ai rencontré aux Etats-Unis et nous avons un peu traîné ensemble – non, pas dans ce sens-là. Bref, Samuel couche avec tout ce qui peut présenter un semblant d'intérêt. Et j'ai dû citer votre nom et votre condition et votre cervelle et votre voix un soir après une salade de champignons particulièrement délicieux. Et il a eu l'air intéressé.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent.

— Or donc, apprenant son apparition en ces lieux, vous avez volé au secours de ma vertu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix indéchiffrable.

— Oh, la ferme.

#

— Mais vous étiez en train de flirter ce soir-là dans le couloir, insista-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Difficilement, parce que ce que lui racontait Al devenait particulièrement intéressant.

— Non, pas du tout, répondit ce dernier. J'étais en train de lui expliquer ce qui arriverait s'il s'avisait de vous faire des avances.

— Oh.

— Oui. Donc, _techniquement_, je ne peux pas vraiment vous embrasser, mais je me suis dit…

#

A suivre.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Installations, questions,

**Chapitre 10 : Installations, questions, préparations**

**Septembre 2029**

Severus, sa nature pessimiste aidant, s'était attendu sinon au pire du moins à de nombreuses difficultés. Les choses – et par les choses, il fallait comprendre la mise et place et l'annonce au monde de sa nouvelle relation avec Albus Severus Potter – se déroulèrent plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Concernant l'occupation immédiate de ses douillets appartements par son jeune, et bien, amant, Severus se retrouva simplement devant le fait accompli. Heureusement, le jeune amant en question se révéla facile à vivre, n'imposant que quelques changements ici et là à sa routine bien établie : un duvet supplémentaire pour affronter le froid contre lequel il n'était pas immunisé, une armoire magiquement agrandie pour ajouter ses affaires, une pièce personnelle où il pouvait, à l'instar de Severus et de son bureau de Directeur, s'isoler quand il le désirait. Severus fut un peu surpris de constater le peu d'affaires personnelles que transportait le jeune homme : une bonne trentaine de livres excellents, ses vêtements, bien entendu, mais seulement trois ou quatre bibelots qui n'encombrèrent pas trop ses étagères et son manteau de cheminée. Quand il lui en parla, Al haussa les épaules.

— J'ai quelques affaires chez mes parents et ce n'était pas facile de voyager avec beaucoup de souvenirs.

C'était un petit peu triste et Severus se retrouva à réfléchir distraitement au premier cadeau qu'il pourrait lui offrir à Noël. Erk. Pire qu'une adolescente amourachée, se reprit-il.

La propension de son nouveau colocataire à laisser traîner ses affaires absolument partout était inversement proportionnelle au nombre des affaires en question, mais Severus, en contemplant un matin le corps endormi et très dénudé d'Al, dans _leur_ lit, décida qu'il se ferait une raison.

Il s'était décidé pour une annonce progressive à ses collègues mais le jeune homme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied le lendemain de leur accord. (Severus ne pouvait se résoudre à employer les mots « confessions mutuelles ». Il fallait reconnaître que l'instant avait manqué du romantisme dégoulinant ordinairement associé à l'expression.)

— Dans quel coin du château as-tu été installé ? avait demandé Londubat au petit déjeuner.

— Oh, avec le professeur Snape, avait répondu le morveux entre deux bouchées d'œufs. Maintenant que nous sommes en couple, c'est quand même normal.

Le Severus en question avait apprécié en connaisseur les expressions stupéfaites de son équipe. Il avait été davantage surpris par les félicitations timides et souvent détournées qu'ils lui adressèrent au cours de la journée.

Le reste du clan Potter le prit _nettement_ moins bien.

— _Espèce de sale pédophile_, hurla James Potter en faisant irruption dans son bureau le lendemain.

Ce à quoi, tandis que Severus le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Al se leva de son fauteuil et colla posément un pain à son frère aîné. La conversation qui suivit fut houleuse, Severus apprécia de ne pas être palpable et de voir James plier et déplier nerveusement ses doigts avec frustration, et les deux Potter finirent par partir terminer la conversation en privé.

— Vous auriez pu lui coller un méchant sort, même sans votre baguette, observa Al en revenant une demi-heure plus tard.

— C'est votre frère, répondit simplement Severus, ce qui lui gagna un sourire surpris mais reconnaissant.

Harry Potter fut plus réservé. Severus le soupçonnait de s'être résigné à laisser Al n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Par contre, un défilé de têtes rousses inquiètes pour la santé mentale de leur neveu et cousin commença rapidement.

— Non, Oncle George, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît… (Al, agenouillé devant la cheminée de leur chambre, jeta un regard suppliant à Severus qui lisait dans son fauteuil.) Non, il ne m'a pas menacé… Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Ron puisse vraiment lui casser la figure. C'est un fantôme, tu sais… Non, ça ne me dérange pas… Pour l'instant oui… Oui, j'ai eu Mamy Molly…

Il y avait, comme toujours, quelques Weasley à Poudlard, notamment les quadruplés engendrés par George Weasley après un mariage tardif. Les petits démons – deux filles, deux garçons – s'étaient retrouvés distribués entre les quatre maisons. Severus aurait préféré simplement ignorer leur existence mais les retrouvait trop souvent dans son bureau pour cela.

- Donc maintenant vous êtes notre cousin ? demanda Pollux, le Gryffondor, un beau matin.

Severus interrompit son sermon sur l'utilisation des composés hallucinogènes en cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques et regarda les quatre petits visages innocents levés vers lui. C'était vrai. Il faisait partie, par alliance, de la famille Weasley, et Harry Potter était devenu son beau-père.

Il hésita le reste de la journée entre s'en amuser ou partir se cacher dans le plus profond cachot pour les dix années à venir.

- Au moins, vous échapperez au repas de Noël, observa Al quand il lui en parla, avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

Ils avaient conservé l'habitude de se vouvoyer. D'abord, parce que des années d'usage ne s'effacent pas d'un coup de baguette, ou d'une seule déclaration. Ensuite, parce que c'était plus facile ainsi, plus simple de conserver une certaine distance et de ne pas se demander, continuellement, ce que serait que toucher Al, l'embrasser, goûter sa peau en murmurant son nom.

Le jeune homme ne l'appelait que rarement par son prénom, jamais en public, jamais autre part que dans leur chambre, quelques nuits par semaine.

Il s'était déroulé de nombreuses premières fois en quelques semaines. La première fois qu'Al avait dormi dans ses appartements, le soir de la rentrée. L'agitation de la journée, les dernier préparatifs, la révélation qui lui rendait encore le cœur tout léger étaient parvenus à le lasser, lui, un fantôme, et Al semblait positivement épuisé. Le jeune homme s'était sans façon débarrassé de la plupart de ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous la couette. Severus, hypnotisé par toute cette peau pâle et la notion incongrue de quelqu'un chez lui, mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il le fixait avec impatience.

- Alors ? demanda son compagnon.

Il n'enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec un grognement satisfait que quand Severus s'installa finalement à côté de lui.

Le premier matin où Al se réveilla, son regard embrumé qui se posa sur la silhouette transparente installée dans un fauteuil près du lit, ses lèvres légèrement incurvées, son soupir heureux avant qu'il ne s'enfouisse sous les draps.

Severus découvrit rapidement que le morveux mettait toujours un temps fou à se lever.

Leur première soirée ensemble, leur première promenade paisible ensemble la première fois où Potter, paniqué, le chercha frénétiquement après s'être réveillé sans le voir à côté de lui.

- J'ai cru que vous étiez parti, marmonna-t-il quand Severus, un peu moqueur et tranquillement installé dans le salon, lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Severus comprit que le mot « parti » incluait une absence définitive qu'Al redoutait. Il veilla à rester à proximité quand le soleil se levait.

Il y avait une autre première fois dont Severus se souviendrait toujours. Celle où, quelques jours après la rentrée, Al l'invita à venir dans la chambre, le fit asseoir en face du lit et commença à se déshabiller. Severus avait toujours pensé qu'une relation avec un vivant ne pourrait être que platonique, mais il manquait clairement d'imagination. Pas Al.

Il fut stupéfait de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur le jeune homme simplement en le regardant et en lui parlant. Les mains de celui-ci tremblaient tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Severus se gorgea de la vue des muscles fins, des tétons sombres, du léger duvet qui lui couvrait le ventre et disparaissait sous sa ceinture. Le regard vert attentif brillait et ses narines se dilataient délicatement.

- Non, gronda Al comme Severus se penchait vers lui.

Il y avait un certain désespoir dans sa voix et Severus obéit, joua le jeu comme si c'était un choix de rester à distance et de le laisser se toucher et se montrer à lui.

Un jeu auquel il n'était pas difficile de se laisser prendre, par ailleurs.

Les jambes d'Al étaient interminables et son sexe déjà dressé quand il ôta ses derniers vêtements. Il y avait trente-et-un ans qu'il était un fantôme, pensa Severus, peut-être trente-cinq qu'il n'avait pas partagé de moments d'intimité avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir ressenti une telle intensité de son vivant. Ses poumons – absents – refusaient de fonctionner et son cœur – absent – battait à tout rompre et il était injuste que d'autres parties de son anatomie refusent de revenir à la vie.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse, dit Al, sa voix un ronronnement sourd qui fit frémir Severus de haut en bas, revenant ou pas.

Sa langue passa rapidement sur ses lèvres, sa gorge palpitait et ses courtes boucles sombres soulignaient son visage concentré.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Severus lui dit exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, prenant petit à petit de l'assurance. Quand Al se laissa finalement aller au milieu des draps froissés, tout en bras et en jambes et en cheveux collés par la sueur et la chaleur, Severus l'entendit prononcer son prénom pour la première fois.

Il veilla à l'entendre à de nombreuses autres reprises, de préférence prononcé d'une voix haletante, tendre, passionnée et toujours, toujours intense.

Et puis, découvrit-il, le fait de ne pouvoir le toucher lui-même n'empêchait pas de le toucher avec d'autres choses. Des années de correspondance lui conféraient une certaine habileté avec un plume, par exemple. Et il avait toujours été doué avec les cordes et les nœuds. La torture des Moldus, peut-être.

Les nuits où il était moins inspiré, il se contentait de faire jouir Al avec sa voix. Parfois sans que le jeune homme ne se touche.

Il ne se sentait pas frustré, du moins au sens physique du terme. Pousser Al dans ses derniers retranchements, le dépouiller de son calme et de sa nonchalance coutumière jusqu'à lui faire balbutier des paroles sans queue ni tête lui procurait une satisfaction et un sentiment de possession qu'il n'avait jamais connus jusque là. Al était têtu, intelligent et déterminé et chaque occasion, comme chaque conversation ou chaque recherche commune, était un challenge.

Mais parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer ce que serait de s'endormir à son côté.

#

- Bon, annonça Al quelques jours après un réveillon du Jour de l'An particulièrement réussi. (Severus était à peu près certain que personne ne soupçonnait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce que le fils d'Harry Potter et lui-même fricotaient.) Parlons sérieusement. Je vous ai dit en septembre que j'avais une piste. Voici les détails.

Il colla sous le nez de son amant un épais dossier de parchemins jaunis, d'imprimés moldus et de quelques épaisseurs qui ressemblaient à du cuir de gobelin. Severus feuilleta rapidement les premières pages et ne fut pas surpris de ce qu'il trouva.

- Vous voulez me ressusciter, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- C'est l'idée. (Al se laissa tomber avec grâce en face de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.) C'est le moment de me dire si vous avez un doute. (Il fit un geste nonchalant.) Je ne vous en voudrais pas d'avoir passé cinq années de ma vie à faire toutes ces recherches, c'était intéressant. Mais je vous en voudrais de me donner de faux espoirs.

Il eut un sourire ironique à ces paroles, derrière lequel Severus entrevit toute l'affection – qui trompait-il ? toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait.

- Donnez-moi deux jours de réflexion, répondit-il calmement.

Al hocha la tête. C'était une demande raisonnable.

La question, ou plutôt les deux questions – était-il possible de le faire revenir parmi les vivants et en avait-il réellement le désir ? – n'étaient pas compliquées mais difficiles. Al avait fait tout son possible pour répondre à la première : en consultant ses notes, Severus retrouva quelques uns des secrets les mieux gardés de la Magie Noire et en découvrit deux fois plus. Les pistes proposées par l'ancien Auror étaient surprenantes, intrigantes et géniales. Après une journée de lecture, l'âme de chercheur de Severus était convaincue et voulait définitivement tenter l'expérience.

Son esprit était plus partagé. Si l'expérience manquait et qu'il disparaissait pour de bon ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait au départ souhaité en découvrant sa nouvelle condition ? N'était-ce pas la chose naturelle à faire ? Il s'éloigna petit à petit du sujet pour se demander si Potter aurait le cœur brisé. Si Potter serait vraiment capable de passer sa vie avec un fantôme. Avec lui. Et s'il redevenait vivant, mais pas entièrement ? S'il devenait une sorte de monstre entre les deux mondes ? Si, si, si… ?

- Vous compliquez trop le problème, lui rétorqua sans pitié Irène quand il lui demanda son avis. D'abord, vous n'avez aucune obligation naturelle de rester ou de partir. Et même si vous en aviez une, vous n'êtes pas du genre à laisser ce genre de choses vous ennuyer. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez partir, rester sous forme de fantôme ou rester sous forme de vivant.

C'était cruel et bien résumé.

Partir ? Il le pourrait, sentait-il confusément. Il suffirait de quelques temps passés avec Al pour se sentir pleinement comblé, pour ne rien regretter. Il fermerait les yeux un soir au coin du feu et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne serait plus là… Il se demanda si Al serait capable de venir le récupérer manu militari au fin fond des enfers. Probablement.

Rester comme fantôme ? Il vivrait des années et des années, veillant sur l'Ecole, Al vieillirait et mourrait ou partirait et il se retrouverait comme quelques années auparavant et le cycle recommencerait.

Revenir comme vivant ?

Il avait du mal à imaginer la dernière situation. Pendant trente années, il n'y avait même pas songé. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce que c'était de toucher quelque chose, de sentir le vent sur ses joues, son corps qui protestait. Il allait sûrement recommencer à vieillir, survivre une centaine d'années en perdant petit à petit ses capacités. Il aurait faim, sommeil, il serait malade. Il pourrait toucher Al. Il pourrait se retrouver seul si ce dernier décidait de partir.

Toute la nuit précédant l'échéance de sa réflexion, il regarda le jeune homme. Il pourrait lui demander un délai. Il pourrait lui demander une année pour être certain, et pendant cette année Al ferait de son mieux pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, prendrait du recul et ne lui sourirait plus de la même façon. Il regarda le visage enfin paisible, les sourcils fins qui se fronçaient parfois dans son sommeil, les lèvres bien dessinées et les pommettes trop hautes. Il regarda la poitrine qui se soulevait et d'abaissait doucement. Il se demanda si, vivant, ce qu'il ressentait serait différent. Plus fort, plus faible ?

Finalement, sa fierté – sa fichue fierté – eut une fois de plus le dessus. Un Potter l'avait un jour traité de lâche. Il était mort en prouvant le contraire. Les choses n'allaient pas changer parce qu'il était plus vieux, plus heureux et moins vivant.

Deux secondes après cette réalisation, il se rendit compte qu'à présent, de toute façon, il serait incapable de partir sans éprouver le regret de ne pas avoir essayé. Le problème ne se posait donc plus vraiment.

Al ouvrit un œil.

- Vous avez terminé de vous poser de grandes questions métaphysiques ?

#

Leur première étape consista à se trouver un QG bien tranquille. Il était hors de question que quiconque tombe par hasard sur leurs petites expériences : leurs appartements et les laboratoires de Potions furent donc écartés. Al résolu le problème en dénichant enfin l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Ah, dit-il d'un ton satisfait tandis que le lavabo s'écartait. Je savais bien qu'elle se trouvait par là. Allez-y, je vous – Severus ?

- Mf.

- Qu'est-ce qui – oh, c'est parce que je parle Fourchelangue ? C'est de famille visiblement, un petit cadeau de Voldemort. Il n'y a pas non plus de quoi en faire tout un – quoi ?

Al le scruta attentivement et son sourire s'élargit.

- Oooh, vous trouvez ça sexy. Je vais le garder en mémoire.

- Mgn, dit Severus en s'engageant dans la descente.

La grande salle souterraine était suffisamment enterrée pour qu'une explosion n'ébranle même pas le château. Ils firent disparaître la carcasse à demi-momifiée du Basilic – Dumbledore avait-il échoué à pénétrer dans les lieux ou avait-il décidé de l'abandonner là ? – et apportèrent discrètement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Concernant la date de notre petite sauterie, attaqua Al en étalant une liasse de papiers, je propose le solstice d'été. Jeu de mot à part, c'est une bonne nuit pour renaître au grand jour, comme Voldemort. J'avais pensé un moment à l'équinoxe de printemps – l'équilibre ombre/lumière, le renouveau, tout ça – mais en faisant les calculs j'ai constaté que le solstice tombe le jour du premier quartier lunaire et que c'est encore mieux. (Il tendit un parchemin couvert de gribouillis runiques à son aîné.) Voici la description des influences planétaires. Et puis, si vous devez vous retrouver tout nu au milieu de la forêt, autant que ce soit l'été.

Severus corrigea quelques approximations douteuses sous le regard boudeur du jeune homme et confirma son accord.

- Ce sont sans doute les ingrédients qui vont nous poser le plus de problèmes, continua l'ancien Serpentard en lui tendant une autre page.

- Une chose à la fois, Potter. Montrez-moi d'abord vos sources. Je veux savoir de quelle façon vous êtes arrivé à votre petit sortilège.

Relire tous les documents réunis par Potter leur prit plus d'un mois. Perdus au milieu de paragraphes sans intérêt, les renseignements précieux étaient souvent mal décrits et parfois incomplets. Al était parvenu à reconstituer les étapes de la cérémonie à partir de témoignages qui dataient de centaines d'années et provenaient du globe entier. Il avait extrapolé ici et là mais Severus, qui avait participé au renouveau du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne trouva rien à redire aux grandes lignes.

Il chicana cependant sur les détails.

- Voldemort n'a pas ressuscité, il a récupéré son corps et son énergie. Il était déjà concret. Il faudra un peu plus que quelques gouttes de sang pour servir de catalyseur entre mon esprit et ce qui deviendra mon corps.

Il essaya de ne pas faire la grimace à l'idée des ingrédients infâmes qui allaient en l'occurrence remplir ce rôle.

- Beaucoup de sang ? proposa très sérieusement Al en prenant des notes.

- Ca, et un moyen de créer un lien plus solide. Mmh…

- On pourrait s'inspirer d'une technique vaudoue et faire un sacrifice. Une vie pour une vie.

- Si c'est une question d'équilibre, j'espère avoir plus de complexité qu'un poulet, répondit fraichement Severus. Et je me demande…

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande si ce serait possible de créer un processus qui n'aurait pas recours à la Magie Noire.

Al lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

- Nous allons vous ressusciter. Avec du sang, des os et de la chair, remarqua-t-il.

- Des os qui seront les miens et du sang et de la chair qui seront librement donnés. Enfin, je l'espère, ajouta Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller saigner quelques malheureux Cinquième Année ?

Al secoua la tête, peut-être un peu trop vite.

- Donc… (Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.) Si on considère que le sang est un ingrédient, comme le sang de dragon, et non un symbole de la vie arrachée à quelqu'un…

- Encore mieux, s'il est librement donné…

- Oui… (Al commença à raturer rapidement sur sa feuille en tirant légèrement la langue.) Ca change pas mal de choses. Le protocole reste le même, mais les incantations vont être complètement différentes. Et il va falloir revoir la potion.

Vers Pâques, ils étaient plus ou moins d'accord et se lancèrent dans la recherche des éléments nécessaires à la mixture dans laquelle Severus devrait renaître. Par chance, Al avait gardé de nombreux contacts de ses années d'aventure et, même s'ils durent y mettre le prix, ils parvinrent à se procurer rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Je n'avais encore jamais vu de plume de quetzalcoatl, murmura Al en agitant doucement le phanère irisé.

- Passionnant. Débita-la en filaments, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme lui avait annoncé qu'il se chargeait des trois ingrédients finaux et Severus ne lui posa pas de questions. Les ossements viendraient de sa propre tombe, bien entendu. Le sang était une question plus délicate. Le sang était personnel. On ne va pas voir ses amis en leur demandant un ou deux litres de sang pour ressusciter un peu. Severus supposait qu'Al avait choisi d'utiliser le sien et se montait progressivement une réserve. Il en était embarrassé et ne dit rien, espérant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et qu'Al comprenait déjà. Quant à la chair…

Pour ressusciter un humain, il faut de l'humain. Ils n'avaient heureusement pas besoin de 75 kilogrammes de chair humaine, ils n'avaient même pas besoin qu'elle provienne de quelqu'un de vivant, mais Severus avait du mal à imaginer Al s'introduire en douce dans la morgue de Ste-Mangouste pour subtiliser le foie d'un cadavre. Connaissant son amant, il s'attendait à quelque chose de nettement plus farfelu. Mais comme il fallait bien qu'il lui fasse confiance sur certains points, il repoussa soigneusement le sujet de son esprit et se concentra sur la réalisation de la potion, la plus complexe qu'il ait réalisée, bien plus encore que quarante années plus tôt pour son ancien maître.

Finalement, un mois avant la fin des cours, ils furent aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

#

A suivre.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Darmoise

**Chapitre 11 : Darmoise**

**Juin 2030**

- C'est ennuyeux de ne pas pouvoir tester la méthode.

Vautré sur sa chaise bancale, Al contemplait d'un œil morose Severus en train de faire tourner sa potion.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, répliqua ce dernier dont la patience commençait à s'user. Il est hors de question d' « utiliser » l'un des fantômes du château comme vous l'avez proposé.

- Nous aurions au moins pu leur poser la question.

Le jeune homme renifla et se tut sous le regard noir de son aîné.

Tout était prêt pour la semaine suivante. Ils avaient choisi le lieu – une clairière isolée au milieu de la Forêt Interdite autour de laquelle ils avaient déjà posé les protections nécessaires – et l'heure où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Leur matériel était rassemblé et leurs paroles apprises par cœur. Severus commençait à appréhender la réalité de ce qui allait peut-être se passer et sa tête lui semblait remplie de coton.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé des explications qu'ils allaient ensuite devoir fournir. Cependant, les chances d'échouer restaient élevées et la question ne se poserait peut-être même pas.

- De quelle façon voulez-vous fêter votre enterrement de vie de fantôme ? continua Potter avec un sourire content de son jeu de mots. Je suis sûr que Sir Nicholas aurait aimé vous organiser une fête, s'il avait su. Si vous préférez, on pourrait tout simplement se –

Al, à la diction si élégante et aux paroles si maîtrisées, avait le chic pour lui sortir des vulgarités au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

- Potter ! protesta-t-il, mais il sentit son indignation ramollir devant l'expression tout sauf repentante du jeune homme.

- Vous réalisez que quand vous serez de retour, vous serez bien plus jeune que mon père ? continua à bavarder ce dernier. Ca va lui faire un choc. Il ne le dit pas, mais il a du mal avec sa cinquantaine qui approche. Ooh, j'imagine déjà sa tête…

Severus soupira et continua à mélanger délicatement son philtre de vie.

#

Severus ne ressuscita pas cette année là. La cérémonie n'échoua pas, simplement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Le soir prévu, la nuit était tombée et ils se préparaient à se rendre sur le lieu décidé quand, comme l'année précédente, la tête d'Harry Potter apparut soudainement dans l'âtre. C'était vrai qu'il avait gagné en cheveux blancs, constata Severus. Son visage n'était pas sombre comme la dernière fois, il était d'une neutralité effrayante. Il songea un court instant qu'il était au courant de leur petite entreprise, mais la vérité se révéla bien pire.

- Il y a eu un nouvel accident à Beauxbâtons. Irène Ganimard est décédée.

Al et Severus échangèrent un regard horrifié.

- Comment ? demanda le jeune homme en se laissant tomber à genoux devant le foyer. Une autre explosion ?

- Son cœur s'est arrêté. (Severus ouvrit la bouche mais Potter enchaîna immédiatement.) En même temps que ceux du professeur de Sortilèges et du Préfet de Blanclys. Un peu trop gros pour une coïncidence, conclut-il. Les Aurors sont à nouveau sur les lieux mais ils n'ont pas davantage le droit d'utiliser le Véritasérum sur les élèves, même avec leur accord.

- Et le Prior Incanto ? demanda sèchement Severus.

- Aucun résultat jusqu'ici. Al, InterSor a demandé si tu pouvais te rendre sur les lieux. Tu restes le meilleur spécialiste connu de leurs services en Magie Noire.

- Très bien, répondit laconiquement son fils cadet.

- A tout de suite.

Le directeur du service des Aurors disparut avec un dernier sourire crispé. Al resta un moment à fixer le feu, le visage figé, puis se tourna lentement vers Severus.

- Allez-y, dit ce dernier.

- Je…

- Potter. Mon cas n'est pas exactement pressé. Allez trouver ce qui est arrivé à Irène, bien que vous ayez sans doute votre petite idée. Et revenez m'expliquer tout en détails, cette fois.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Son expression était douloureuse et coupable et il semblait pour une fois aussi jeune qu'il l'était.

- Nous – Irène et moi – nous ne pensions pas que les choses iraient aussi vite, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Plus tard. Allez à Beauxbâtons.

Al hocha la tête et disparut.

#

L'excitation de Severus, qui avait augmenté progressivement au cours des dernières semaines, retomba rapidement. Il refusa cependant de ruminer le fait que ce n'était pas cette nuit-là qu'il retrouverait la vie. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, il avait l'éternité devant lui.

Il rangea soigneusement leur matériel, jeta un sort de conservation sur ce qui restait des ingrédients et se débarrassa de la potion qui, malheureusement, ne pouvait pas être gardée plus de quelques heures. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que lui avait tu Potter, la fameuse première raison de sa venue à Poudlard. Il resta calme tandis que le reste de l'Ecole apprenait la nouvelle et, en même temps que l'ensemble du monde sorcier, commençait à s'interroger sur les évènements récurrents de l'école française.

Al revint deux jours plus tard et Severus lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de s'installer en face de lui, dans un fauteuil confortable de leur salon.

- Anségisel Darmoise, prononça finalement le jeune professeur. C'est un élève de septième année. (Il fit un geste fatigué en direction d'une pile de papier posée sur un des meubles.) Vous avez reçu son dossier de candidature pour la classe préparatoire de l'an prochain. C'est un élève brillant. Ce n'est pas un génie à proprement parler, mais c'est un diplomate inné. Il est capable de manipuler à peu près n'importe qui. Je pense qu'il a convaincu l'un des parents d'élèves de lui prêter sa baguette pour… (Al agita la main.) Vous connaissez le lien qui unit sorcier et baguette, vous pouvez imaginer ce que cela représente.

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire.

- Un cas un peu différent de Voldemort. La lignée des Darmoise remonte à très longtemps. Ils se sont presque uniquement mariés avec des Moldus mais il n'y a jamais eu un seul Cracmol parmi eux. Les Darmoise ont toujours été partisans des relations sorciers-moldus, souvent même à l'extrême. Ils ne se contentent pas de s'opposer aux préjugés des Sangs-Purs, ils cherchent à les réduire à néant.

- Ils veulent que les sorciers et les Moldus cohabitent ? interrogea Severus avec incrédulité.

- Non, sur ce point ils sont d'accord avec le reste du monde sorcier : nous aurions du mal à coexister en harmonie. Leur approche est plus, mmh, scientifique, comme quoi il faut du sang neuf pour produire des individus plus puissants, que les Sangs-Purs ne sont que des idiots congénitaux et les Moldus des banques génétiques à sélectionner. Ils ont un solide groupe de partisans, quelques autres familles qui ont pris le train en route ces derniers siècles et des enfants de couples mixtes qui supportent mal d'être traités de Sangs-de-Bourbe.

- Quel est leur objectif ?

- Jusqu'ici, il s'agissait surtout d'une résistance face aux Sangs-Purs. Mais la mère du Ministre actuel, Jean Corneille, est une Darmoise. Il y a six ans qu'il occupe le poste et maintenant qu'il y est bien accroché il commence à subtilement influencer les choses. Irène a commencé à se méfier quand il a voulu dissoudre les maisons de Beauxbâtons sous prétexte de favoriser la mixité. Blanclys est un peu l'équivalent de Serpentard, avec beaucoup de Sangs-Purs et beaucoup de traditions.

- Et votre ancien élève, Darmoise ?

- Le cousin de Corneille. Il est plus discret, pas du genre à monter au créneau pour défendre les idées familiales. Mais il sait exactement ce qu'il veut. (Et comme Severus haussait un sourcil :) Tirer les ficelles. Profiter de la situation pour prendre le pouvoir dans l'ombre. Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, j'étais aussi dubitatif quand Irène m'en a parlé pour la première fois. Surtout que le gamin n'a vraiment pas l'air dangereux. Mais Irène m'a décrit toutes les petites choses étranges qui s'étaient déroulées depuis son entrée en première année et en effet, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. J'ai donc accepté le poste de DCFM et je l'ai observé pendant sa Cinquième Année.

Al resta ensuite une bonne minute silencieux, le regard dans le vide, tandis que Severus en profitait pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il y avait quarante ans qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement des apprentis sorciers. Certains avaient été dangereux par leur maladresse, d'autres avaient été capables de se défendre avec efficacité, mais aucun n'aurait eu le potentiel ou la volonté d'asservir le reste du monde sorcier sous sa coupe. (Sauf peut-être Al. Parfois, Severus se demandait avec émerveillement s'il avait eu une influence positive sur l'adolescent.)

Albus avait dû éprouver la même incrédulité face à Tom Riddle, songea-t-il en contemplant le visage sombre d'Al. L'histoire avait un sens de l'humour exécrable.

- Vous avez vu comment ça s'est terminé, reprit le jeune homme. Darmoise arrivait à charmer à peu près n'importe qui, sauf quelques élèves de Blanclys qui lui reprochaient ses origines.

- Il serait à l'origine de l'explosion ?

- Ca et d'autres incidents plus discrets. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, alors je lui ai un peu jeté un Imperium, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait. Le petit enfoiré. Il m'a avoué toutes les « expériences » qu'il a réalisées durant sa scolarité et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas joli. Il manque peut-être d'imagination mais il n'a aucune hésitation. Un parfait petit sociopathe.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Severus qui commençait à se passionner pour le sujet.

- Je ne pouvais pas présenter une preuve obtenue de cette façon aux Aurors français. Je l'ai Oublietté et j'ai été voir Irène. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvions rien contre lui, mais nous avons décidé de le garder à l'œil.

- Vous saviez qu'il voulait passer par la classe préparatoire de Poudlard pour apprendre la Magie Noire et vous avez profité de la place qui se libérait pour y entrer avant lui, devina Severus.

- Non, que dalle, le détrompa Al avec amusement. Inami-san m'avait prévenu quelques mois auparavant et j'avais déjà pris ma décision avant, à cause d'une certaine personne. (Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas rougir mais Severus prit une teinte nettement plus argentée.) Mais ça tombait bien. (Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.) Seulement, il a dû constater qu'Irène se méfiait, et maintenant…

Et maintenant Irène Ganimard, directrice de Beauxbâtons, une des rares personnes à qui Severus aurait envisagé de confier sa vie – s'il en avait eu une – était morte. Si Al avait raison, si Anségisel Darmoise, dix-sept ans, était bien derrière tout ça, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Quand je suis arrivé avant-hier, continua Al, il se tenait là, l'image de l'élève parfait et concerné, au milieu de ses prétendus amis que j'appellerais plutôt ses adeptes. Je ne l'ai pas approché, cette fois. J'ai joué mon rôle de grand expert en Magie Noire qui ne suspecterait jamais un sorcier de son âge et conclut pas grand-chose. Le père de l'un des enfants, un des administrateurs présents lors des évènements, était pâle comme un linge. Il avait accepté de répondre sous Véritasérum. Vous savez que les interrogateurs sont obligés par la loi de s'en tenir à une liste précise de question pour ne pas empiéter sur la vie privée des interrogés ? Darmoise avait soigneusement tout pris en compte. L'homme a répondu « non » à la question « avez-vous de quelques façon que ce soit attenté à la sécurité des trois victimes ? » mais personne ne lui a demandé où était sa baguette à ce moment-là.

- Entre les mains de Darmoise, conclut Severus.

- C'est ce qu'il a reconnut quand je l'ai placé, lui, sous Imperium. Je ne pense pas que Darmoise se méfie de moi, continua-t-il pensivement. Et je pense qu'il veut profiter de son séjour dans notre Grande-Bretagne bien aimée pour préparer quelque chose d'un peu plus gros, pendant que son cousin continue son travail de sape.

- Que prévoyez-vous pour la suite ?

Al planta son regard pâle dans le sien, puis ferma les yeux avec un claquement de langue irrité. Severus reconnut l'expression. Il allait solliciter quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

- Vous voulez bien m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'un ton humble.

Ouh, non, ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais il était assez intelligent pour reconnaître son manque d'expérience en gestion de Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

- Bien entendu, répondit calmement Severus. (Il gagna en retour un sourire éblouissant. Merlin, il aimait tellement se faire manipuler par Al.) Je suis tout de même curieux : vous en avez parlé à votre père ?

- Non. Pas parce que j'estime qu'il a eu sa part de Lords Noirs ou une bêtise pareille, sinon je ne serais pas en train d'en discuter avec vous. Quoique, murmura-t-il dans son absence de barbe, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu vous cacher tout ça contrairement à lui. Mmh. Non, il n'y a rien que son service puisse faire pour le moment. Par contre, j'en ai parlé à mon oncle Percy. Il s'occupe de la section européenne des relations internationale et il a promis de garder un œil sur Corneille.

Il était temps qu'il cesse de se concentrer sur Poudlard et qu'il s'intéresse davantage à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, décida Severus. Surtout s'il devait – tout de même – ressusciter et garder une potentielle menace à l'œil.

- J'ai déjà renvoyé un avis favorable pour l'inscription de Darmoise l'an prochain. Il ne se méfiera pas d'être accepté à Poudlard après son forfait. Venez vous coucher, Potter, conclut-il d'une voix plus douce.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et le suivit dans la chambre.

- L'enterrement d'Irène est prévu pour après-demain, annonça-t-il en se déshabillant. (Puis il le fixa pensivement.) C'est peut-être une bonne chose que vous soyiez toujours mort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne pourra pas vous faire de mal, bailla Al avant de se coucher.

Il pourrait vous en faire, à vous, pensa Severus en s'installant près de lui.

#

Darmoise resta tranquille pendant les vacances. Severus profita des deux mois pour rafraîchir ses données sur les derniers évènements politiques français et renouer contact avec des connaissances précieusement placées. En effet, constata-t-il, la famille Darmoise avait gagné en influence ces dernières années. Parmi une dizaine de membres prometteurs et occupants des postes-clefs, Corneille se distinguait comme le fer de lance et Anségisel comme un futur leader brillant. Le jeune homme était peut-être resté discret à Beauxbâtons, mais il occupait des fonctions importantes dans la gestion de la fortune familiale et se tenait aux côtés de son cousin lors des discours de ce dernier.

- Corneille défend une politique d'ouverture aux Moldus déjà au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, résuma Al. C'est une idée progressiste à laquelle je suis moi-même ouvert, vous pouvez imaginer les progrès que l'on ferait en combinant leurs connaissances aux nôtres. Mais leur objectif réel va – secrètement, bien entendu – beaucoup plus loin. Pour présenter les choses simplement, leur but est justement d'utiliser les techniques combinées sorcières et moldues pour créer une caste dominante qui éradiquerait les sorciers traditionnels et règnerait sur le reste du troupeau. Un Voldemort aux idées progressistes, quoi.

C'était fou mais, comme l'avait un jour dit Al, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à l'apparition cyclique des Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Juste les combattre. Un peu comme des épidémies, musa Severus. Il y avait peu de guerres et de famines dans le monde sorcier, mais ils n'y gagnaient pas vraiment au change.

La rentrée arriva et Anségisel Darmoise fit sa première apparition. Des boucles blondes, un visage avenant, des yeux compréhensifs, une bouche ferme : Severus dut admettre qu'il avait tout de l'homme raisonnable à qui on voulait faire confiance. Darmoise parlait peu mais parlait bien, ne forçait pas et laissait ses interlocuteurs se ferrer eux-mêmes. _Laissez venir à moi les petits enfants…_ chantonna une voix dans l'esprit de Severus et il se remémora la compréhension qu'il avait ressentie en parlant avec Tom Riddle, le sentiment d'appartenance quand son ancien maître souriait et posait sa main sur son bras.

- Professeur Potter, j'ai appris que c'est vous qui allez nous enseigner une partie des modules ? lança joyeusement la voix de Darmoise.

Severus s'arrêta et resta dissimulé derrière l'angle du mur. Puis il se rappela ce qu'il était et devint transparent. C'était mieux, songea-t-il en observant le visage sincère de l'élève et l'expression amusée d'Al.

- En effet. Et je connais vos capacités, M. Darmoise, ne vous attendez pas à vous la couler douce, gronda l'enseignant.

Darmoise lui sourit puis son expression d'assombrit.

- Je voulais… enfin, je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé. Je sais que vous étiez ami avec Mme Ganimard.

Le visage d'Al se ferma. Severus se demanda quel pourcentage de comédie et quel pourcentage de vraie peine entraient en jeu.

- Merci, dit-il sèchement. Comment les autres élèves l'ont-ils vécu ?

- Difficilement, admit Darmoise en lui emboîtant le pas vers la Grande Salle. Je suis resté en contact avec le professeur Dumas et beaucoup d'entre eux ne sont pas revenus cette année. Professeur ?

- Oui ?

Le visage de l'étudiant était une œuvre d'art.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ?

- Aucune, répondit Al d'un ton neutre. Et ce n'est pas un sujet dont je suis autorisé à parler avec vous, M. Darmoise, ajouta-t-il sans méchanceté. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez entré au club de débat ?

- J'éprouve un certain plaisir à rabattre le caquet de vos Serpentard, admit Darmoise avec bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas votre ancienne maison, d'ailleurs ? continua-t-il avec un sourire provoquant.

Ils s'éloignèrent en devisant paisiblement, laissant un Severus pensif.

- Il a vraiment l'air inoffensif, reconnut-il dans la soirée.

- Je vous l'avais dit, répondit Al en raturant copieusement une copie. (Un devoir dès la première semaine. Severus ne se demandait plus ce qui l'avait séduit chez le jeune homme.) Mais vous allez voir la suite.

Et en effet Severus vit la suite.

Il vit Darmoise prendre progressivement de l'influence sur le reste des étudiants des deux classes préparatoires, pourtant la crème de la crème. Il vit Darmoise envoûter Samuel Jane, le roi des envoûteurs, par des moyens très persuasifs. (« Ils sont majeurs tous les deux, vous ne pouvez rien faire, arrêter de vous intéresser à leurs histoires de fesses » lui intima sèchement Al et il avait l'air jaloux, ce qui était toujours intéressant.) Il vit ses élèves l'admirer et le respecter, à l'exception des Serpentards. (Il savait que c'était par opposition aux idées de Darmoise, mais il en fut tout de même fier.) Il vit les enseignants parler en termes flatteurs du jeune homme, de son intelligence, de ses idées. Il le vit bavarder avec des parents d'élèves, animer des réunions avec les Sixièmes et Septièmes Années, commenter la Gazette devant un auditoire enthousiaste, fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble, se lier d'amitié avec Al.

Son incrédulité céda petit à petit la place à une horreur glacée.

- Il faut l'arrêter, dit-il à Al aux alentours de Noël.

- Pour quelle raison ? rétorqua celui-ci avec dérision. Il ne fait rien de plus que ce que ferait un garçon ambitieux.

- Il ne noue pas de connections, il endoctrine, protesta Severus.

- Je sais. Mais comment voulez-vous le prouver ?

Severus rongea donc son frein et songea à l'autre Albus, celui qui avait lui aussi succombé au charme d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres et essayé d'en enrayer un autre. Avait-il ressenti la même irritation, le même sentiment d'impuissance ? Il se demanda, en contemplant ses élèves qui suivaient Darmoise comme des petits chiens, si l'un d'entre eux allait bientôt tuer quelqu'un, réaliser son erreur, batailler se toutes ses forces pour se rattraper. Il voulait désespérément les épargner et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, lui dit un soir Al qui semblait toujours tout deviner. Pour l'instant, nous avons de l'avance sur lui. Vous êtes plus intelligent. Moi aussi.

C'était sans doute la vérité et Darmoise semblait en être conscient, du moins pour une partie. Il n'évitait pas Severus mais ne se retrouvait jamais seul en sa présence. Il était tellement discret lors de ses petites escapades nocturnes vers la Section Interdite que Severus, s'il n'avait eu une certaine expérience des Capes d'Invisibilité, ne l'aurait jamais repéré. Il veillait à ce que le directeur n'ait aucune raison de le convoquer dans son bureau. Il s'intéressait de près, en secret – mais rien n'avait de secret pour Severus dans Poudlard – aux revenants et aux esprits et ce n'était certainement pas pour en ressusciter un.

Quand il lui fit part de ses observations, il découvrit qu'un Al en colère, une colère froide, terrible, était une vision à la fois terrifiante et très séduisante. (Mais il était biaisé : son cerveau était toujours un peu tordu après ses années comme Mangemort et Al était furieux pour lui.)

- Si cette petite raclure s'avise d'exorciser ne serait-ce que votre orteil, siffla le jeune homme quand il l'eut calmé, je le coupe en petits morceaux. Tranche par tranche. Vivant.

Severus savait qu'il le ferait et aimait assez l'idée. Ses bas instinct – ses mauvais instincts, ceux qu'il avait laissé prendre le dessus quand il avait eu besoin de tuer ou torturer – semblaient resurgir avec la montée de Darmoise. La situation était cependant différente de celle où il s'était trouvé cinquante années plus tôt : il n'était plus un jeune homme terrorisé. Il se sentait assez prêt à régler son compte à la jeune pourriture quand le temps viendrait.

- Ne vous montez pas la tête tout de même, murmura Al.

Par chance, le jeune français ne semblait pas aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de son enseignant de DCFM, ou se montrait encore meilleur comédien que prévu. Severus penchait davantage pour la théorie selon laquelle Darmoise envisageait de mettre Albus Potter de son côté.

- Il m'a posé des questions sur mes ancêtres. Il sait très bien jouer sur les sentiments des sorciers descendant, même en partie, de Moldus, reconnut ce dernier.

Vers Pâques, la plupart des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles auraient suivi Anségisel Darmoise en enfer.

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas dupes, confirma Helen Weasley de sa voix languissante alors que les quadruplés, Al et Severus tenaient un petit conciliabule dans le bureau du directeur. Mais comme le reste de l'école a déjà tendance à se liguer contre eux, ils se tiennent sages pour le moment.

- Ansel – il se fait appeler Ansel, les informa Clytemnestre, de Poufsouffle, en roulant des yeux – a quand même doucement commencé à monter les autres maisons contre eux.

- Sauf les Gryffondors, précisa Pollux d'un air satisfait.

- J'avoue que même moi je n'en reviens pas, admit à contrecœur son frère Castor qui représentait Serdaigle.

- C'est parce qu'on est déjà naturellement méfiant vis-à-vis de Serpentard. Alors on est encore plus méfiant vis-à-vis des gens qui tentent de nous influencer contre eux.

- C'est parce que vous êtes butés et que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous dicte votre conduite, rétorqua Helen.

- Aussi, reconnut son frère. Et puis, il y aussi des Sangs-Purs chez nous, mais qui n'ont rien contre les Moldus à la base. Alors ses idées sonnent moins juste.

Non seulement les Weasley se multipliaient, mais ils évoluaient et devenaient intelligents, constata Severus. C'était rassurant. Darmoise semblait moins menaçant.

Potter et lui redoublèrent d'attention durant les mois qui suivirent. Severus déplaça habilement les quartiers de Serpentard dans une autre partie du château sans que personne ne le constate. L'entrée se trouvait toujours au même endroit, mais à moins d'être à l'intérieur des appartements personne ne serait capable d'y provoquer de catastrophe. La tension commençait par ailleurs à être palpable : le Baron Sanglant, sans faire de commentaire, se mit à faire des rondes plus régulières et Arnold Zabini, Préfet de la maison des serpents, vint lui demander la permission désinvolte d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour des travaux pratiques de DCFM.

La mi-juin arriva et avec elle deux perspectives latentes : celle d'une nouvelle tentative pour ressusciter Severus et celle d'une catastrophe encore inconnue.

#

A suivre


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le Solstice, 36 ans après

Hello à tous !

Toutes mes excuses mais je vais devoir vous faire attendre quelques jours pour les trois derniers chapitres de la partie 2. Ce sera donc un cadeau de fin d'année au lieu d'un cadeau de Noël.

Un énorme merci pour toutes les reviews ! Certaines sont particulièrement intéressantes. Une partie d'entre vous a remarqué des points qui me tiennent à cœur, et d'autres ont émis des hypothèses (parfois peu sérieuses) pour la suite qui se révèlent assez juste ! =D

Allez, une petite résurrection en attendant la suite. Bonnes fêtes !

**Chapitre 12 : Le Solstice, 36 ans plus tard**

**Juin 2031**

- Le chaudron, la potion, des vêtements de rechange, récapitula Al planté devant le tas de matériel. Il faut juste passer déterrer vos restes respectables et on peut y aller.

On était le 21 juin, il était dix heures du soir, personne n'était venu leur annoncer la fin de Poudlard et Severus commençait à penser que, cette fois, ils allaient sans doute pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et pour le sang et la chair ?

Al tapota la besace qui pendait à son côté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait. Il allait essayer de ressusciter.

Ils quittèrent discrètement le château, leurs affaires lévitant derrière eux, et gagnèrent le tertre en bordure de la Forêt où les trois tombes de dressaient, blanches sous la lueur de la lune. La scène semblait sortir tout droit d'un de ces films d'horreur moldus, songea Severus tandis que Al creusait énergiquement. Il ne manquait que la pluie et les éclairs.

Il aida le jeune homme à faire flotter le cercueil – son cercueil – en dehors du trou. Al tenta de dévisser magiquement le couvercle puis se résolut à le faire sauter avec un pied de biche. Il gloussa avant de l'écarter.

- C'est comme un paquet surprise. Aucune idée de ce qui nous attend.

Et bien, se dit Severus avec philosophie en contemplant ce qui restait de son enveloppe corporelle, il n'était certainement pas plus beau qu'auparavant. Il n'avait pas pourri mais s'était plutôt momifié. Peut-être une conséquence du venin qui l'avait tué. Son regard se posa sur ses mains – ses anciennes mains. Comme il se faisait traditionnellement, il avait été enterré avec sa baguette. Il se pencha et la saisit avec une aisance surprenante entre ses doigts inconsistants.

Ce fut comme si toute la faible magie qu'il était parvenu à maîtriser sous forme spectrale se précipitait vers le morceau de bois. Il la sentit tourbillonner dans ses membres et ses organes absents, se concentrer dans la baguette, avant de lui revenir multipliée, renforcée, étourdissante. Il se sut brusquement détenteur d'autant de pouvoir qu'avant sa mort et peut-être plus encore. C'était une sensation à la fois bouleversante et exaltante.

- Mgn. (Al, de l'autre côté du cercueil, le contemplait d'un drôle d'air.) Vous avez l'air tellement sexy, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Severus, sa confiance gonflée à bloc et son ego satisfait, se redressa.

- Allons-y.

Ils crapahutèrent dans les bois jusqu'à la clairière qu'ils avaient sélectionnée et entreprirent de dresser le décor de la cérémonie.

- Potter, prononça Severus tout en traçant au sol les signes runiques, il est temps de me détailler la provenance des deux derniers ingrédients que vous avez réunis.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Al en versant le contenu de la potion, d'un noir d'encre, dans le chaudron.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Son compagnon se redressa avec un soupir et un air ennuyé.

- Le sang provient de quelques personnes qui ont accepté de m'en donner sans poser de questions, expliqua-t-il en sortant une bouteille de son sac. Contrairement à Voldemort qui a utilisé le sang de son ennemi, vous aurez droit au sang de vos amis. Bon, de vos connaissances qui vous aiment bien, ajouta-t-il avec honnêteté devant l'air ironique de Severus. Et puis il y a le mien.

- Quelles personnes exactement ? insista Severus sans pitié.

Al se tortilla légèrement.

- Je n'ai demandé qu'à des personnes qui ont un vrai rapport avec vous. Irène, qui me l'a donné quand je lui ai parlé de mon projet. Le docteur Tesla qui est aussi au courant. Neville et Scorpius qui doivent se douter de quelque chose. Les autres ne savent pas mais m'ont fait confiance : Papa, Maman, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, Kingsley, Grand-Père et Grand-Mère, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, humJameshum, Lily, j'ai un peu volé celui de Draco Malfoy, et puis ça doit être tout.

Severus aurait pu se mettre en colère – James Potter, vraiment – mais il était trop occupé à constater que, s'il s'agissait pour la plupart de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'était des membres de la deuxième génération. Albus, Minerva et ces abrutis de Black et de Lupin, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, les Lestrange, même Fudge avaient davantage marqué sa vie mais n'était plus là. Il se demanda avec effroi s'il allait vraiment trouver sa place une fois… à nouveau là.

- Vous êtes en train de paniquer, non ? demanda Al en fronçant les sourcils.

- Complètement, admit-il.

- Ca arrangerait les choses si je vous disais que la chair que je compte utiliser, c'est mon cœur ?

C'était sans doute la déclaration la plus stupide et inconcevable que l'on puisse faire mais, curieusement, elle arrangea en effet les choses.

- Potter, votre sens du timing est désolant, vous êtes stupide et irréfléchi et je crois que je suis amoureux de vous, lui annonça-t-il.

- Je sais, lui répondit avec un large sourire l'être insupportable qui l'avait entraîné dans tout ça. Ca va mieux ?

- Mmh-mmh. (Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.) Un échange de cœurs, M. Potter ?

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il s'agissait d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui n'avait pas été recréé depuis l'époque où un sorcier, en se levant de mauvaise humeur le matin, pouvait décider de dominer le monde ce jour-là sans que l'idée paraisse complètement absurde. Il constituait en engagement important où, grosso modo, les deux personnes concernées échangeaient une partie de leur vie et demeuraient liées à jamais.

De son vivant, Severus serait sans doute parti en courant. Mais mourir fait relativiser certaines choses comme la notion de la vie, sa non-éternité et l'importance de savoir saisir les opportunités qu'elle présente. Comme par exemple celle de pouvoir s'attacher pour longtemps la présence d'un jeune homme intelligent et doué au lit qui vous trouve sexy.

- Si vous voulez du mien, bien entendu, répondit Al en examinant le flacon vide avec un intérêt particulier.

Severus songea qu'ils possédaient leur propre définition du romantisme.

- Allons-y, lança-t-il en dissimulant un sourire.

Les épaules du jeune homme se détendirent et il le suivit en direction du chaudron.

Severus s'y installa, en jetant un regard résigné à la bouillie noirâtre dans laquelle il allait bientôt physiquement tremper. (Du moins, il l'espérait.) Al aligna au sol, à côté des restes qu'ils avaient déterrés, trois petites bouteilles remplies d'un liquide sombre et un couteau qui n'était ni argenté ni couvert d'inscriptions étranges mais semblait assez affuté pour trancher dans la pierre. Sans plus de commentaires, ils commencèrent à réciter les paroles de la cérémonie.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que la concentration de magie en formation provoque quelques éléments spectaculaires, un orage, le rassemblement de créatures étranges, ou même un tremblement de terre, mais rien de ce type ne se passa. Au contraire, les derniers nuages noirs qui voilaient la lune et les étoiles semblèrent disparaître et les bruits de la forêt se turent peu à peu. Il se retrouva rapidement à psalmodier dans un silence cotonneux tandis que les signes, à terre, s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Potter l'imitait, concentré, mais en observant avec attention tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts, il sentit le liquide à ses pieds se mettre à bouillonner. Il fit signe à Al qui, sans s'arrêter de chanter, souleva tant bien que mal son corps et le tassa dans le chaudron. La mixture noire le recouvrit rapidement et commença à pâlir. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide. Bien. Tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Le sang des trois flacons rejoignit le contenu du récipient et la potion devint d'un gris clair légèrement argenté qui frémissait paisiblement. Le reste du monde semblait s'être arrêté de respirer.

Severus contempla Al se saisir du couteau et, entremêlant les paroles du sortilège à des mots plus anciens, plus vibrants, le plonger sans hésiter dans sa poitrine. La lame tailla dans la chair et les os comme dans du beurre et le jeune homme trifouilla un instant avant de le retirer et d'enfoncer sa main à sa place.

Il ne cessa pas de réciter mais son visage prit une expression indignée. « Bordel, ça fait quand même mal ! » y lut Severus et il retint un gloussement nerveux.

Al extirpa son poing serré et entrouvrit ses doigts. Son cœur palpitant était l'une des plus jolies choses que Severus ait jamais vues. Puis le jeune homme le jeta dans le chaudron et Severus poussa un hoquet douloureux.

Le mélange, d'un blanc étincelant, remontait le long de ses jambes, les remplissait et Severus pouvait les sentir à nouveau, sentir les muscles qui le tiraient et les articulations qui le maintenait et le sang qui commençait à monter, monter vers ses cuisses, son bassin, former et remplir son ventre – il fut brutalement pris d'un haut-le-cœur – puis sa poitrine – respirer faisait _mal_ – et ses épaules et commençait à redescendre le long de ses bras, gagnait ses coudes, ses poignets, faisait picoter le bout de ses doigts et grimpait enfin dans son cou, ses joues, son crâne, remplissait son cerveau d'un milliard de connexions et finissait en un chatouillis sur son cuir chevelu.

Il était vivant, songea-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur un Al au visage ravi mais qui lui faisait de grands gestes impatients.

Oh.

Il introduisit sa main dans sa poitrine encore tendre, encore en formation, et lui rendit la politesse. Al enfonça l'organe dans sa propre poitrine avec un peu de frénésie. L'efficacité était parfois préférable au style, admit Severus qui sentait son cœur définitif, celui d'Al, se reformer à la place de l'ancien.

Cette formalité réglée, il baissa les yeux et observa son corps finir de reprendre vie.

La potion disparaissait avec un dernier scintillement, révélant une peau pâle qu'il connaissait bien. Une peau pâle sans cicatrice, constata-t-il, et surtout qui ne portait pas la Marque. Ah. Sans doute une preuve métaphorique qu'il venait de renaître pur et blanc ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'en fut pas vraiment touché, en grande partie parce qu'il avait mal. Partout.

Il avait mal aux poumons, l'air qui se glissait dans ses narines et son œsophage le brûlait. Son estomac bataillait ferme pour lui faire rendre un repas qu'il avait pris trente-trois ans auparavant. Ses pieds brûlaient – peut-être les restes de la potion en train de se désagréger – son dos le tuait, son nouveau cœur résonnait férocement dans sa poitrine, et son cher cerveau enfin retrouvé l'élançait violemment. Sa langue était en carton, ses yeux pleuraient sous la lumière faible, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Gueule de bois ? demanda une voix amusée à ses côtés.

- … mourir… prononça-t-il dans un râle pitoyable.

- Mais non.

Deux mains se posèrent sur lui et l'aidèrent à sortir du chaudron, puis Al l'enveloppa dans la cape chaude qu'ils avaient emmenée. Chaud. C'était cette sensation agréable, confortable, qu'il avait oubliée et qu'il prenait un immense plaisir à redécouvrir.

- Venez, il faut rentrer au château, continua doucement la voix.

Severus, luttant pour comprendre toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient, se laissa entraîner.

Une chose à la fois, décida-t-il en laissant ses pieds s'occuper de leurs petites affaires. Voir. Il n'avait pas cessé de voir pendant ces années. Aucune raison d'être pris de court à ce niveau. Il se força à fixer les arbres devant lui. C'étaient bien des arbres. Toujours de la même couleur. Mais ça faisait _mal_.

- Clignez des yeux.

Severus obéit, trois ou quatre fois. Oui, ça allait mieux. Il tourna la tête – ouch, ouch, ouch – vers la personne qui le soutenait. Al lui rendit un regard étincelant. Il n'affichait pas encore son habituelle expression d'autosatisfaction, remarqua une petite partie de son esprit. Seulement du bonheur et de l'adoration. Severus soupira – aïe ! – en pensant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état d'en profiter.

- Vous savez, croassa-t-il, quand je vous ai dis que j'étais amoureux de vous…

- Oui ? demanda Potter et malgré son corps douloureux, Severus le sentit se crisper contre lui.

- C'est vrai.

- Oh, dit le jeune homme et Severus songea avec un peu d'amusement que malgré son assurance un quart d'heure plus tôt – ou une éternité, c'était selon – il n'avait pas été aussi certain qu'il le prétendait. (Trois secondes passèrent et l'insupportable, insupportable morveux répondit d'une voix pensive :) Est-ce que c'est le moment où je suis censé vous déclamer mon amour éternel et comparer vos yeux à la plus profonde des nuits veloutées ?

- Allez vous faire foutre, Potter.

- Je vous aime aussi, mais vous êtes trop fatigué pour ça ce soir. Attendez, la cape est en train de glisser…

Ils regagnèrent cahin-caha le château et se faufilèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements où Al laissa sans façon tomber sa moitié dans un fauteuil.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en portant la main à sa poche d'où s'échappait une vibration insistante.

Il en tira un de ces petits objets que les moldus utilisaient pour communiquer à distance. Entre deux prises de conscience – carrelage froid sous les pieds, velours doux et confortable – Severus se demanda comment le bidule pouvait fonctionner. On était à Poudlard et il était difficile de maintenir les objets électroniques en état de marche – ah, non, il parlait d'Al, la normalité ne s'appliquait pas.

Il se rappela brusquement le goût du bouillon. Il avait envie de bouillon.

- Salut Papa. Non, rien de spécial. Non, ça va. Pourquoi ? Une alerte de Magie Noire ? Non, je ne vois pas. Il y a une demi-heure ? Hmmm… non, non. Au lit, avec Snape. On était peut-être un peu trop occupés pour regarder la cheminée. Hm. Où ça ? (L'expression désinvolte d'Al disparut.) Le bureau du Directeur ? Tu es certain ? Je vais voir. Non, je lèverai les barrières quand je saurai ce qui s'est passé. D'accord. A tout de suite.

Il referma l'objet avec un claquement et regarda très sérieusement Severus.

- Notre petite fête est passée inaperçue mais quelqu'un s'est amusé dans votre bureau. Les barrières de Poudlard se sont automatiquement mises en place. Mon père est sur le pied de guerre avec une douzaine d'Aurors, ils attendent qu'on les laisse entrer.

- Allons-y, dit Severus en se remettant péniblement debout.

- Attendez. (Al disparut quelques instants dans leur chambre.) Autant j'apprécie la vue, dit-il en revenant avec quelques vêtements, autant il n'est pas utile de choquer qui que ce soit davantage.

Severus grommela, agita sa baguette, remit un revers en place et quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière lui. On ne pouvait même plus ressusciter en paix, songea-t-il avec énervement tandis qu'Al courait à sa suite.

- Il faut que vous m'appreniez comment vous faites voler votre cape comme ça, haleta le jeune homme en le rattrapant. Vous réalisez que tout le monde va croire que l'utilisation de la Magie Noire dans votre bureau, c'était nous en train de vous ressusciter ?

- Pas si nous parvenons à découvrir ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau, répliqua Severus.

Marcher demandait la coopération d'une multitude de muscles qui protestaient contre un réveil trop énergique. Il soupira intérieurement en parvenant au pied d'un premier escalier et se lança. Oh. Non. Ca allait plutôt bien.

- C'est descendre qui va faire mal, gloussa Al derrière lui.

Malgré les évènements, le jeune homme semblait irrémédiablement joyeux.

Finalement, il monta le dernier colimaçon jusqu'à son bureau et allait pousser la porte quand une main ferme sur son épaule le retint.

- Vous n'êtes plus immortel, prononça posément Al en passant devant lui. Et je suis en meilleure forme que vous.

Ce n'était pas faux et Severus le laissa franchir la porte avant lui. Al fit deux pas à l'intérieur et s'arrêta. Severus regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Le bureau semblait désert et ordonné. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour apercevoir le petit tas de plumes au centre du tapis. Puis Al agita la main en murmurant quelques mots et l'atmosphère autour d'eux se mit à scintiller.

Plus exactement, de longs filaments de magie courant d'un mur à l'autre et du sol au plafond apparurent, colorés d'une teinte argentée. La pièce semblait emplie d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque et complexe à laquelle pendaient ici et là des formes de plumes et de perles.

- Un dead-catcher, murmura Al. Vous connaissez les attrape-rêves ? Même système, mais pour les êtres de l'au-delà. Un piège qui vous était destiné.

- Il a fonctionné sur la mauvaise proie, répondit Severus avec un peu de tristesse.

- Laissons-le en place, dit sobrement Al en reculant. Nous aurons besoin de preuves.

Ils quittèrent le bureau, abandonnant le petit corps malchanceux et définitivement inanimé de Pedro.

#

A suivre


End file.
